


Let's Get Into Something

by EMStyles94x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain Kink, Rimming, Smut, Student Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMStyles94x/pseuds/EMStyles94x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to kiss you?” Louis asks, conscious of the scene Harry can see just over his shoulder.</p><p>Harry stares at him, looking what Louis can only describe as adorably shocked and confused. But that is only for a second before he nods minutely, eyes already honed in on Louis’ lips.</p><p>“Yeah.” he breathes. “Please.” he adds then, a touch quieter.</p><p> (or the one where Louis fake dates Harry to makes Harry’s ex jealous except totally forgets to run that plan by Harry…or his own heart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Larry fic and I'm not entirely sure how its going to go. I've done some pretty in depth planning because of how nervous I am so any and all feedback would be very much appreciated.
> 
> As a general rule, ... means a gap in time and --- means a change in POV.
> 
> Massive thank you to my beta [Marsie](but-i-swear-i-lived.tumblr.com). She's been an angel giving me so much encouragement to post this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates! [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

** **

_(beautiful banner by Eriza)_

 

**Prologue - March**

Harry prides himself on being spontaneous. He has been ever since he was a child. Granted, it often got him into a little bit of trouble every now and again (his mum hadn’t been happy when he broke his arm after spontaneously jumping on and slipping off a rock in a lake), but most of the time it usually ended up working in his favour. On a whim, he’d applied for a job at a local art gallery when he was younger and got it, which eventually lead to him doing a degree in Art History, something he found himself growing more and more interested in the more he learned. Without thinking about the backlash, he’d kissed his best friend - a boy - and discovered that actually he like that much better than kissing girls. And now he was in love (albeit it with a different boy). So that didn’t turn out too badly either.

 

So on a Wednesday morning when the weather is absolutely depressing, Harry wakes up and decides that he fancies getting another tattoo, he doesn’t even think twice about doing so and trawling through the many ideas in his head. He’s got quite a substantial collection going already, he probably doesn’t need anymore, but he’s been thinking about a back piece for ages. And he’s in the mood to endure a bit of pain. He likes the way the vibrations move through his bones and the drag of the needle on his skin leaving behind a tiny sting. But more than that, he likes the permanence of what’s left after the pain (and if that translates in his sexual life then that’s between him and his partner).

 

He’s going over the pros and cons of tribal pieces when he hears the sound of keys in the lock. His ears perk up like an excited puppy, just waiting for his boyfriend to greet him.

 

“Morning, sunshine.” Harry calls through the flat. He knows Nick is going to grumble and that’s why he’s already grinning.

 

“Ugh, please tell me you’ve boiled the kettle.” Nick greets him in return.

 

Harry hands him a freshly brewed mug of coffee and eyes Nick with a grin over the rim of his own cup of tea. He knows it’ll just take a few sips and Nick will be human again. It’s one of the many things his boyfriend gripes about when it comes to working the breakfast shift at the radio. He gets up when it’s dark and comes home when sane people are only just getting out of bed. They’ve been together just shy of a year now so Harry can say he’s very much used to Nick’s schedule.

 

“Good show?” Harry asks.

 

“You mean to tell me you didn’t listen?” Nick asks in faux horror. “What a terrible boyfriend you are.”

 

“Oh shut up, you know I don’t have any lectures today.”

 

“Alright for some, isn’t it? Oh to be young and lazy again.” Nick blows on the surface of his coffee and takes a sip before offering his lips up to Harry for a good morning kiss. “What are you doing today?”

 

“I’m going to get another tattoo, I think.”

 

“Yeah? Did you just wake up and decide that?” Nick teases. He knows Harry well by now. “What are you going to get?”

 

“Don’t know.” Harry shrugs. “I’ll see when I get there.”

 

Nick rolls his eyes in what Harry likes to believe is a fond manner and pecks him on the cheek before he drains the last of the coffee in his cup and places it into the sink. He sidesteps Harry with a little pat on his bum and makes his way to their bedroom for what he deems a ‘well deserved’ nap leaving Harry to do what he will with the rest of his day until they see each other at dinner. Harry would have liked Nick to offer to come with him because since he’s started his second term of his final year, they haven’t spent as much time together as Harry would like, and though he’d never dare bring it up to Nick, it’s getting him down.

 

At one time, he and Nick were inseparable. They had their honeymoon stage but then it just never stopped. Harry’s always been the first to admit when he falls in love he falls hard but it was totally different when Nick was there to catch him. And sure, he’s quite a bit older, but it hasn’t mattered to them at all. In fact, Harry thinks it’s been better (not that he has much comparison, Nick is his first and only relationship). Since Harry’s had less time to spend with Nick, it seems like Nick’s just had less time for him altogether, but Harry doesn’t like to dwell on that, he’s sure it’ll resolve itself.

 

With a quick goodbye to Nick, Harry slips on his coat and out of the front door. Instantly, the smell of rain on the pavement floods his senses and he can’t help but smile. There’s just something about that smell that makes his insides warm, it smells like _home_. It also brings out the romantic in him, it makes him thinks of kisses in the rain and dancing through puddles. He’s a hopeless sap and not ashamed to admit it. He doesn’t bother with an umbrella, just lets the rain soak his hair and make it stick to his skin as he walks to the nearest tube station. People look at him strangely, but he’s used to that.

 

He hops off the tube three stops later and the downpour has turned into a light drizzle. The tattoo shop isn’t much further of a walk and he feels the tingles of excitement in his bones, the adrenaline already pumping in his blood. It’s been far too long since he last felt the scratch of the artist’s needle on his skin.

 

“Hi, Harry.” Justin smiles. Harry’s regular enough that all the staff know his name. “What can we do for you today?”

 

“I’m looking for a new tattoo. But I don’t really know what I want.”

 

“Andy did a load of new designs. Have a flick through those books on the sofa.”

 

Sitting down on said sofa, Harry slides one of the hefty books onto his lap and flips open the front cover. Elaborate watercolour phoenixes and flowers most definitely aren’t his thing, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the skill and the beauty of the designs. Harry could appreciate art, loved it in fact which is probably the reason he loves his tattoos. Art is self expression, and his tattoos are his form of self expression.

 

As he turns the page, his eyes widen. A tribal eagle is spread across the whole page looking majestic. Though it is trapped within the confines of the page, it screams freedom. Harry wants it and he can picture it on his back, each wing tip almost touching his arm pit, the tail stretching to the middle of his back. It’d be costly, but it’d be oh so worth it.

 

“What are you thinking?” An unfamiliar voice asks. It’s thick with a Yorkshire accent.

 

Harry glances up and almost chokes on thin air. There is a boy, an unbelievably gorgeous boy perched on the arm of the sofa next to him, looking down at him with the softest, sparkliest blue eyes he’s ever seen. And his cheekbones, they’re to die for, his jawline dusted with manly stubble. 

 

“You’re not thinking about getting that, are you?” he continues, and Harry can’t figure out whether that smirk is because he’s noticed how he’s rendered Harry senseless or because he’s just teasing about the tattoo Harry is looking at.

 

Harry looks back down at the eagle and clears his throat, centring himself again. It’s not the first time he’s been face to face with an attractive man before and he has a boyfriend, so it’s not as if it makes much difference.

 

“Um, yeah, actually.” Harry says. “I think it’s sick.”

 

“Oh it is.” Blue Eyes agrees. “But I don’t think it’s for you, mate.”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, not knowing whether to be offended or not.

 

“Nothing bad.” the boy says, raising his arms in a placating gesture. “Just that it doesn’t seem like it’d fit with your whole aesthetic. I think it’d look out of place.”

 

Harry is slightly offended, but he’s also contemplating what Blue Eyes is telling him (not that he understands why. They don't even know each other’s names so how can he know what’ll suit Harry?). He runs his fingertips over the design and thinks about it, picturing it again on his back, but this time looking at the bigger picture, mentally adding in his other tattoos. He looks like a human sketchbook anyway, none of them really match, but they’re all of a similar style. Strangely, he’s starting to agree with Blue Eyes.

 

“You might be right actually.” Harry tells him. “I can definitely see your point.”

 

“I can see you with an eagle.” Blue Eyes then says. “Just not that type.” He pauses and his eye roam over Harry’s face. Harry feels himself begin to blush under the scrutiny and prays that Blue Eyes doesn’t notice. “I think you should get your ears pierced instead.”

 

Harry just stares. A piercing is something he’s considered once and was instantly shot down by Nick. Nick managed to convince him he just wouldn’t suit it.

 

“I think you’d look pretty hot with your ears pierced.” Blue Eyes continues and Harry’s jaw has definitely dropped a little.

 

“I, um…” Harry begins, “I don’t think I should. My boyfriend wouldn’t like it.” 

 

Harry puts the twitch in Blue Eyes’ jaw down to a trick of the light.

 

“Fuck your boyfriend.” Blue Eyes shrugs. “If you want to do it, you should. It’s your body and if he tries to stop you from doing something you shouldn’t be with him.”

 

Harry is definitely shocked by this boy’s audacity, but it’s also kind of nice to hear. He can’t help the tiny smile that works its way onto his lips.

 

“I’m not saying he can’t have an opinion.” Blue Eyes says when Harry doesn’t say anything back. “But he also can’t stop you.”

 

“I appreciate you saying that.” Harry replies sincerely. “I’ve thought about getting a piercing before.”

 

“So do it.” the boy tells him simply.

 

“Do you reckon just one, or both?” Harry asks him then, unsure why his opinion matters but wanting it anyway.

 

“Definitely both. When you wear your hair back - I’m assuming you do, I don’t know, you look like the type,” Harry thinks his rambling is actually quite cute, his smile growing bigger, “you’ll look really good.”

 

“I do tend to wear my hair up. My friend actually put it in braids once and I really liked it.”

 

Harry doesn’t know why he’s just offered up that piece of information, and he tells himself it isn’t just to see how Blue Eyes would react. He’s got a boyfriend.

 

But a little flirting is harmless right?

 

Blue Eyes fidgets in his sitting position, clearing his throat, and though it may not mean anything at all, Harry is counting it as a victory.

 

“There you go then. Get your ears pierced.” 

 

“I think I will.” Harry decides. “Thanks.” Blue Eyes makes to reply but Harry’s already speaking again. “I think I should pick something for you since you picked something for me.”

  
He has absolutely no inkling as to where that idea has just come from. What he should be doing is getting up, saying goodbye and walking over to the counter to ask about getting his ears pierced. He should be getting on with his day and forgetting all about Blue Eyes and his weird ability to read Harry like a book. That and just how attractive he is. Harry hasn’t felt a pull like this since he met Nick.

 

But he isn’t doing any of those things. He wants to chat a bit more. He wants to leave a lasting impression weirdly, because it’s not as if they’re going to see each other again. London’s a big place.

 

“You think I’m going to let a stranger pick a tattoo for me?” Blue Eyes teases. Harry raises his eyebrows with a teasing smirk. “Ok, go ahead. But I don’t want any flying vaginas or cheeky devils.”

 

“Flying vaginas?” Harry splutters through a laugh. “Where the hell did you cook up that idea?”

 

“I saw it on an episode of Tattoo Fixers.” Blue Eyes shrugs, laughing too. “It was disgusting.”

 

“I was going to say I can imagine,” Harry pauses to grimace, “but I don’t even want to imagine it.”

 

“No, mate,” Blue Eyes chuckles, “you really don’t.” He slides over the book into Harry’s lap again and taps on the cover with his index finger. “Go on, then. Pick something.”

 

Harry smiles, sitting up straighter and feeling giddy. Something about this encounter has made him inexplicably happy. He likes to think he’ll tell Nick about it when he gets home just like he wants to, but he’s not sure Nick’ll be all that pleased to hear about the gorgeous blue-eyed boy who advised him to get his ears pierced and who he then picked out a tattoo - a permanent piece of body art - for. He can hear Nick grumbling already if he listens hard enough.

 

It takes a while for Harry to finally come across the tattoo that he deems perfect. He’s managed to sneak a look at the other tattoos littering the boy’s arm and used those as a basis. They all seem just as random as his, but a lot more doodle like, so when he comes across a noughts and crosses board, he just gets a feeling that it’ll fit perfectly.

 

“This one.” Harry says. “But maybe, like, get the crosses in red?”

 

Blue Eyes assesses the design Harry’s picked out but his expression gives nothing at all away. Harry bites his lip, realising he’s actually anxious for the verdict and really wants the boy’s approval. It’s weird. It’s making Harry’s head hurt to think about.

 

“It’s sick, mate. It’ll look wicked.”

 

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief, a smile sweeping across his lips. “I’m glad you like it.” Blue Eyes gives him a grin and Harry stutters for a second. His grin is so lovely. “Where are you going to get it?”

 

Blue Eyes bends his right arm and gestures to a blank space just above his elbow. “Right there, I reckon.”

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good place.” Harry agrees and hands the book off to him, finally making to stand up. 

 

Blue Eyes stands with him, said blue eyes still trained on his face with a sweet smile that’s kind of  making Harry feel all tingly and weird. Harry feels drawn to him somehow but shakes himself out of it and takes a step back hoping a bit of distance will change the atmosphere somehow.

 

“Are you going in now?” Blue Eyes asks, thought the answer is obvious. “You want me to come in and hold your hand?”

 

He’s teasing, but something in Harry almost wants to say yes. _Almost_.

 

“I think I’ll be fine.” Harry replies with a timid smirk and finally brushes past and heads for the counter.

 

———

 

Louis watches this tall, brunet beauty saunter away as if he hasn’t just left a massive footprint in Louis’ day. When he’d come to the tattoo shop on a whim, he had not expected to be confronted with what was possibly the most cherubically attractive boy he’d ever seen, all big green eyes, puffy pink lips and loosely curly hair. And the thing is he totally isn’t Louis’ type, not even in the slightest, yet Louis felt an instant pull and attraction. So much so that he’d found himself wandering over and offering up his advice.

 

 _And he’d listened._ Louis doesn’t even want to think about how happy that had made him.

 

Finding out Brunet beauty already had a boyfriend threw a bit of a spanner in the works. Considering how well the conversation had been going, Louis was going to ask for his number or even straight up go for a date, but that flew out of the window quickly and Louis is trying to pretend he isn’t bothered by it.

 

But he is. Especially when he’s got a glorious view of the boy’s back. He’s broad, and Louis can bet there’s some serious muscle beneath that weirdly patterned shirt if the way his shoulders are moving beneath it as he gestures to Justin are anything to go by. Louis wants to sink his teeth into that muscle, but he’ll keep that piece of information to himself and bury it as far as it will go. And he looks like he’s been poured into his jeans. They’re so tight that it can’t be comfortable for his balls but Louis is loving the view, especially because his thighs look so strong.

 

And Louis knows he isn’t subtle in his surveying of the boy, but there is absolutely no need for Justin to be smirking at him over the boys shoulder. Louis almost wants to glare at him, but watching Brunet Beauty traipse into the back of the shop with such an easy stride is much more worthy of his time.

 

“Got your eye on him, Tommo?” Justin taunts, and only then (and with great difficulty) does Louis peel his eyes away from Brunet Beauty’s arse and glare at Justin. “He’s taken.”

 

“I know that, thank you.” Louis replies, slightly snappier than he should if he’s trying to give off the impression he’s not interested (is he even trying, though?). “He’s gorgeous and no one said I couldn’t admire.”

 

“His boyfriend might beg to differ.”

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, suddenly very intrigued about the boy’s current squeeze. “Possessive type, is he?”

 

“Quietly, yeah.” Justin leans forward and checks the door to the piercing room is shut. “He’s with the radio guy. Nick Grimshaw?”

 

“That spindly knob?” Louis laughs. “Really?” Justin nods, chuckling as well. “Grimmy does not seem like the possessive type. And isn’t he, like, in his thirties? That lad looked younger than me.”

 

“ _That lad_ , is called Harry. And he’s in his last year of uni, so he’s like, twenty-one?”

 

Louis looks off towards the back room and is a little impressed that someone so young managed to pull Nick Grimshaw. He also wonders whether he even stands a chance with him, if Harry’s into the older man. Louis’ twenty-three, so the age gap isn’t all that big. But he’s almost certain Harry was flirting with him too, so surely he’s interested? Or maybe he’s just a natural flirt? With the looks and easy charm he has, it’d be a shame if he wasn’t a bit of a flirt. He’d be missing out on so many free drinks.

 

He must be gazing at the door he knows Harry is sitting behind for longer than he realises, because the sudden sound of Justin clearing his throat startles him and he whips his head around feeling slightly sheepish.

 

“If you’re done pining, is there something you want get done?” Justin asks.

 

A strange fluttering in Louis’ tummy starts as he slides the book of tattoos over, open on the page of what Harry picked for him.

 

“This. But with the crosses and stuff in red.” Louis tells him. “Here.” he adds, pointing to the space on his forearm.

 

“Go through and I’ll draw up the template.” Justin replies and Louis nods, heading for the back room.

 

And if his gaze lingers on the door Harry’s behind for just a second before he pushes his own door open, then only he will ever know.

 

…

 

A mere hour later, Louis is walking out with his new ink wrapped up and a smile on his face. The only thing that could have really topped his whole day was getting Harry’s number. He’d been tempted to ask Justin how Harry looked with his ears pierced, but decided it wasn’t worth it. His imagination was torturing him enough with sinful images of Harry’s face (and other sinful images he should not have been picturing considering he’d met the boy once) and it was most likely that Justin hadn’t really been looking hard enough to assess Harry’s attractiveness level.

 

But because he’s in a good mood, he decides to be generous to his flatmate and pick them both a McDonalds up for dinner and take it back to the flat. 

 

Liam is lounging on the couch when he gets in, elbow deep in veterinary notes. He’d been on placement for almost three months and was loving every second, but Louis had given him enough reassuring hugs to know that it wasn’t all fun and games and the workload that came with it was a bit much as well. He’d never seen someone write so many essays. He couldn’t even remember writing that many when he did his Sport Science degree and he’d had to do quite a few write ups during his three years.

 

“Got McDonalds for us, Payno.” Louis greets him, kicking the door closed with his foot.

 

“You are my saviour.” Liam sighs gratefully and shoves his notes away from him.

 

The pair sit munching for a while, but Louis is fidgeting with the urge to tell Liam about Harry and he knows Liam has noticed. Liam knows him well after almost three years of living together. They’d met on a film night in university and Louis was the only one who’d listen to Liam babbling on about it afterwards. Everyone else found it annoying, but he liked to rile Liam up by throwing in alternate theories that Liam claimed were bullshit, and quickly, they became the best of friends.

 

When he’s finished his chips, Louis starts to play with the empty cardboard packet, flattening it and popping it back open again. Liam side eyes him with furrowed eyebrows and when Louis looks over, Liam raises an eyebrow in a ‘tell me what’s bothering you’ gesture.

 

“I met a boy today.” Louis begins and inwardly cringes. It sounds like the start of some soppy rom-com.

 

“Yeah? Where?” Liam asks.

 

“In the tattoo shop. I though he was a figment of my imagination for a second. He was so gorgeous.”

 

“And? Did you get his number?”

 

Louis huffs remembering the conversation about a certain possessive significant other.

 

“He’s taken.” Louis grumbles. “Nick Grimshaw is his boyfriend.”

 

“The radio DJ?” Louis nods. “Wow. How old was this boy then?”

 

Louis has to resist the urge to laugh. Of course Liam would pick up on the age thing. Louis can already imagine the look on Liam’s face once he’s told them that it’s almost a ten year age gap.

 

“Harry’s twenty one.”

 

Just like he’d expected, Liam’s brows shoot up in shock and then sink into a grimace. Louis does laugh then. Of course Liam is the type to be scandalised by a large age gap. Louis thinks it’s a bit weird as well, but he’s always said each to their own. Just because it’s not his thing doesn't mean it’s not somebody else’s.

 

Louis launches into a retelling of his and Harry’s meeting and shows off his ink that Harry picked proudly. Liam can’t say he understands what the point of the tattoo is, but he doesn’t understand the point of most of Louis’ tattoos. There’s only a select few that he knows for sure mean something. Louis is the embodiment of a doodle pad.

 

As he’s telling the story, Louis tries to stay as indifferent and nonchalant as possible. He and Harry had spoken for maybe ten minutes max? There was no reason for Louis to be so hung up on him aside from his amazing good looks. But there was something there, Louis was sure of it. It just felt easy to talk to Harry, something there clicked and flirting was second nature. Then again Louis didn’t know Harry at all. Who was he to assume that wasn’t just Harry’s personality? He could quite easily admit it was a tiny part of his.

 

Louis can see that Liam isn’t buying his casual act, and even Louis can admit he’s doing a poor job of hiding his blatant attraction. He doesn’t pretend to understand it, because he genuinely can’t understand it himself. He’s no stranger to one night stands. He’s clicked with people before, found them attractive and ended up getting some form of decent sex out of it, but never has it felt quite like it did with Harry.

 

“You know you both look and sound smitten, yeah?” Liam says once Louis ends his spiel.

 

“I know.” Louis sighs, defeated. “I’ll shut up, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I didn’t mean it in that way!” Liam defends quickly. “I’m merely pointing it out, mate. It’s strange to see you like this.”

 

Louis shrugs. Liam’s never seen him with a serious boyfriend and that’s probably because he’s never really had one. Before university he’d had a boyfriend, but he was young and naive. He could have hardly called it serious when he barely had any idea what it took to be in a relationship. He used uni as a time to just have fun. He didn’t see the point of anything serious when he wasn’t sure he’d be going in the same direction as whoever he was with at the time. He was just thankful that he’d only been with people who’d had the same philosophy.

 

“It doesn’t really matter anyway, though, does it?” Louis sighs. “I’m not going to see him again.”

 

“You don’t know that, Tommo. You could bump into him again when you least expect it.” Liam says, and Louis admires the optimism and genuine belief in his voice. 

 

“Liam, this isn’t some romance novel. Things like that don’t happen in real life.”

 

“All good novels are based off a hint of truth.”

 

Louis shakes his head and rolls his eyes with a fond smile. 

 

“Whatever you say, Payno.”

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the Prologue and left Kudos on it. I'm really excited to dive into Louis and Harry's story now.
> 
> Again, thank you to my beta Marsie.
> 
> Please leave me some feedback either on here or come and chat to me on my tumblr: [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

**Chapter One**

Louis was right.

 

He didn’t run into Harry again (not that he’d been actively trying to run into him, him going to that tattoo shop twice in the two weeks since he’d run into the boy was merely because he was contemplating more tattoos). In fact, Louis had been diligently trying to rid his mind of the brunet beauty and concentrate on his applications for physiotherapy and coaching jobs. He figured it was about time he got his arse into gear and moved into a job he wanted rather than working just for the money to pay the bills at Toys ‘R’ Us.

 

He’s filling in an application for a physiotherapy job for a local football team when Liam comes home. From the sound of the door slamming, Louis can tell he’s stressed. He has deadlines coming up which usually means Liam becomes a recluse prone to extreme mood swings. Which of course means it’s Louis’ job to get him to relax a little bit. He only wishes he’d had prior warning so he could have cooked Liam’s favourite dinner (Louis has few recipes in his arsenal that he can execute successfully, but he made sure Liam’s favourite dish was one of them since he’s a top best mate) and got in a crate of beer to really take the edge off.

 

He hears Liam sigh and the clunk of his keys hitting the bowl as well as the thud of his shoes as they’re kicked off and hit the wall. Louis rolls his eyes and abandons his comfy position on the couch, clicking his toes before he stands up and does the same to his back. He heads straight for the drawer in which they keep all the menus in the kitchen and takes out the whole pile. Dumping them on the side, Louis then opens the fridge and takes out the very last can of beer that they have (he was saving it for the moment he’d sent out all of his applications).

 

“Right then, Payno. Pick a takeaway and drink up.” Louis says, sliding the beer across the counter. “And be grateful because I was saving that beer for myself.”

 

Liam looks just as disgruntled and frazzled as Louis had imagined. He’s slowly realising that beer probably isn’t going to do the trick.

 

“You pick.” Liam sighs and drops his head to the counter with a thud. 

 

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself and pick something to eat. You’re doing a veterinary placement, mate. It was hardly going to be easy.”

 

Louis reaches for the can of beer and opens it, letting it fizz and calm before he sneaks a sip and then slides it back to Liam. Without raising his head, Liam feels for the can of beer. Louis just shakes his head at him. Considering Liam is doing something he loves, he always manages to look completely miserable about it. Louis has probably been more enthusiastic about it his job at Toy’s ‘R’ Us and stock checking or working on the checkout is hardly exciting.

 

“We had to put a dog down today. It was so upsetting.” Liam mumbles, following it up with a long gulp of beer.

 

“Liam, that’s going to be your job eventually. You’re going to have to get used to it.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for the sympathy, mate.” Liam bites and pins Louis with a glare.

 

“I’m being realistic!” Louis justifies. “It’s not the last animal you’re going to have to put to sleep. At least you’re learning to deal with it now.”

 

Liam huffs and takes another swig. “It’s depressing.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. Liam always gets dramatic when he’s stressed.

 

“It’s just a tiny part of the job, mate.” He taps a rhythm out on the countertop and chooses a menu out of the pile at random. “What do you reckon about a kebab?”

 

At that, Liam perks up. “That sounds fantastic.”

 

“There’s that smile I love.” Louis teases him.

 

“Oh fuck off.” Liam grumbles with a reluctant smile. “Order the food.”

 

“So demanding.” Louis sniffs, but he does as he’s told. They’ve ordered from the same place enough times that Louis doesn’t need to ask what Liam wants.

 

Liam’s day had been so taxing that he passes out as soon as he’s sat down on the couch. Louis huffs. He’s waited all day for Liam to come because he’s been bored out of his mind, and even if Liam is only going to tease him about how he’s been inadvertently hoping fate would bring him and Harry together again, he’d rather have that than have to listen to Liam snoring like a lawnmower and occupy himself.

 

If he'd have been confident enough to just say ‘fuck it’ and asked for Harry’s number - boyfriend or not - he could have been texting Harry. Because there was absolutely nothing that said they couldn’t text as friends. Friends texted all the time. He texted with Liam sporadically. Texts were safe…ish.

 

“The smoke coming out of your ears is interrupting my nap.” Liam murmurs, eyes still closed and brows furrowed in a disgruntled curve.

 

“I have no idea what you’re on about. I think the stress is getting to your head.”

 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Liam shuffles further up from his slumped position and opens his eyes to pin Louis with a stare. “You’re thinking about tattoo shop boy.” Louis tries his hardest, but he still feels his cheeks flush red. “You’re so smitten it’s actually ridiculous. You said it yourself, the lad has a boyfriend.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t admire from afar.” Louis protests.

 

“You’re not admiring, mate. You’re pining. There’s a difference.”

 

“I hardly know him. I can’t pine.”

 

Thankfully, before Liam can say anything else, the intercom buzzes signalling the arrival of their kebabs. Louis shakes his head fondly when Liam perks up like a puppy. He never has had a brilliant attention span. Louis manages to escape the topic for a good twenty minutes whilst Liam devours his kebab like a starving animal. Louis is somewhat disgusted by the sheer savagery Liam is displaying.

 

“We should go out tonight.” Liam says through a half-chewed mouthful. Louis barely manages to hide his disgust.

 

“Out as in drinking?”

 

“Precisely.” Liam replied and swallows. “You need to get over tattoo shop boy-“

 

“-Harry.”

 

“- and what better way than to go out into the pond fishing?”

 

Liam is smiling like he’s come up with the cure for cancer whilst Louis is debating whether to slap him or not. The thing is, Liam is right. Louis does need to get Harry out of his head and it’s been ages since he went out drinking with intention of finding someone to keep his bed warm for a night (not that he makes a habit of it, but once in a while never hurt anyone). Once he’s dipped his feet back in and eyed someone else and made a connection, there’s no way Harry will continue to linger. He’ll become a passing thought, a could’ve been, and Louis will go on with his daily life.

 

So that’s how Louis finds himself staring at his wardrobe in despair fifteen minutes later. He’s stood in a pair of boxers and is seriously contemplating just going out in those and a pair of shoes. He’s supposed to be dressing to impress but the only person his wardrobe would impress is a homeless person. For some reason he’s starting to think that maybe his usual t-shirt and jeans won’t really cut it. If he’s jumping back into the pond, he wants to do it in style. He’s going out with a concrete purpose tonight and he wants to look like he is.

 

Eventually, he gives up and traipses into Liam’s room. Liam is spraying himself with aftershave and looking suave. He notices Louis in the mirror and rolls his eyes.

 

“We’re supposed to be leaving in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Well I have nothing to wear.” Louis sighs. “I need to borrow some of your clothes.”

 

“They’ll swim on you.”

 

“They’ll be fine.” Louis protests and begins helping himself to some of Liam’s shirts. He finds one that still has the tag on and hums in mischievous triumph. “This one’ll do. Thanks, Payno.” and before Liam can notice what shirt he’s picked, Louis scampers off back to his own room.

 

…

 

As soon as Louis gets his first drink in him, he remembers why he used to love being a student so much. There was nothing quite like letting your inhibitions go for a night, dancing until you’re dripping with sweat and laughing until your throat is raw. He can see that all happening from his position at the bar. There’s a massive group on the dance floor already, some House rendition of a Top 40 hit blasting over the speakers and pounding through the floor. Louis can’t wait until he’s buzzed enough to join them.

 

Liam orders their second round, complete with sambucca shots. Louis wastes no time in throwing his back and then swigs at his JD and coke, already feeling his blood heat as the alcohol flows into it. He’s feeling confident about how the night is going to end. There’s something telling him that something is going to happen. He just doesn’t know what. He hopes it’s something good.

 

When Louis turns around to talk to Liam, he finds he is now by himself, his best friend having sauntered off without telling him. Louis frowns until he suddenly hears Liam’s voice shouting over the music. It turns out he’s not that far away and he’s giving a girl - a curvy brunette - some serious flirty eyes. Though this outing was meant to be a trip for him, Louis is sensing that Liam has brought his game out with him tonight and plans to form some sort of competition when they both bring someone back (it’s a funny little thing they started in university and Louis is both proud and embarrassed to say that he’s always been the winner in the volume department).

 

Instead of running up to Liam and interrupting just for the fun of it like the childish part of his brain wants and tells him to do, Louis turns back to the bar and orders himself another drink and a shot. He knows that after this one he’ll be ready to join the masses.

 

“Louis.” Liam’s voice shouts into his ear as he’s getting his change from the bartender. “Come and meet this girl.”

 

“Payno, are you that drunk that you’ve forgotten I’m gay?” Louis chuckles before he knocks back his shot.

 

“No.” Liam says with a roll of his eyes. “I need a second opinion before I shag her.”

 

“Why?” Louis asks with a confused frown. “When have you ever needed a second opinion on a girl you’re going to take back?”

 

“Because I think she might be too good for a one night stand.”

 

Louis tuts. He hasn’t the foggiest idea how Liam could possibly tell that from a quick ten minute conversation, but then again, Liam has always been a lot more perceptive than him. As Louis turns to face Liam to give him his full attention, his eyes fall on the dance floor. More specifically on a familiar figure that’s on the dance floor.

 

Liam must notice him staring and hits him on the shoulder. “Louis, come on. Before she thinks I’m not interested anymore.”

 

“Liam.” Louis breathes. “He’s here.”

 

“Who?” Liam asks, exasperated and eyes frantically flicking to his brunette conquest.

 

“Harry. He’s on the dance floor right now.”

 

“Look mate, you said it yourself, he’s got a boyfriend. But if you want to go there, I’m not going to stop you. Now excuse me whilst I go and chat some more to my lovely lady conquest.”

 

“Mhm.” Louis hums in acknowledgement but he can’t peel his eyes away from the dance floor.

 

Harry is so beautiful. That’s the only way Louis can think to describe him. 

 

The club lights have draped him in neon green and purple, but his loose curls and broad shoulders are what make him so recognisable. Is he wearing a lace shirt? And those god damn skinny jeans. Louis thought his were tight but he’s got absolutely nothing on this boy. This boy who has Louis mesmerised by the way he’s moving his hips back into the lad standing behind him. Louis ignores the flicker of jealousy in his stomach and instead assess the lad Harry’s is currently having fun with, wondering whether he’s actually going to run into Nick Grimshaw tonight as well.

 

But to his surprise, it isn’t Nick Grimshaw. He’s got brown hair, but there isn’t a poofed up quiff in sight, and the body is not lean enough to be that of the gangly DJ. Usually, Louis wouldn’t be bothered. But for some reason, he wants to protect this boy, he wants to prevent what would turn out to be a fight no doubt if Harry’s boyfriend were to find out. He for one wouldn’t be happy if his boyfriend spent the night grinding on someone else and looking like they were loving it. 

 

So with that in mind, Louis makes a beeline for him.

 

———

 

Harry is having the time of his life.

 

He doesn’t really know how long he’s been out for and he can’t quite remember how many drinks he’s had, but what he does know, is that leaving Nick with all of his socialite friends to come to a club he likes was an amazing decision.

 

Drinking Prosecco with Nick and his friends was fun and had him feeling an amusing kind of wobbly, but they’re just too chatty for him. Harry likes to dance and mingle, he likes to feel tired from the exertion and not just from crashing after everything he’s consumed that night.

 

Nick griped, of course, when Harry mentioned he wanted to move on from the club they were all uncomfortably squeezed into a booth in. He tried the guilt trip on Harry but Harry was having none of it and made a quick trip to the cloakroom to grab his coat and then jumped in the first cab he could flag down to go to somewhere he’d go with his uni mates.

 

Harry is also loving the attention.

 

Nick has been a bit pissy with him since he got his ears pierced. His distaste for them was obvious as soon as Harry had walked in the door from getting them done. It seems like every decision Harry makes for himself because it’s what he wants, Nick just has to cause an argument about it. Harry’s decision is always stupid or wrong. It’s quite frankly annoying and very frustrating.

 

So when he feels someone grab his hips and drag him back to dance with him, Harry has absolutely no qualms about letting go and being fucking free for just a couple of hours so he can really enjoy himself and forget about Nick being a dick. He usually hates House music, wouldn’t chose to listen to it on a daily basis, but for some reason, when he’s got a bit of alcohol in him, he just can’t stop his hips from moving, and whoever it is behind him definitely seems to like it. Harry’ll have to keep his wits about him just a little bit to avoid being dragged into the toilets.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” a voice husks into his ear and Harry shivers.

 

“Thanks.” he replies and chuckles, dancing harder.

 

That’s when he feels a gentle touch on his hand that has him jolting in surprise. Harry stills momentarily and catches the culprit and his breath freezes. It’s the boy from the tattoo shop. It’s that bloody beautiful boy who told him to get his ears pierced and he’s standing right in front of him looking like some model off of the front of GQ. Is a bum like that even legal?

 

And Harry should absolutely not be looking at his bum.

 

His mouth has ran dry and he can’t remember what speech is so he just gapes like an idiot. The boy slowly smiles at him and Harry’s heart speeds up in his chest. He suddenly feels a lot drunker than he was before.

 

“Hi.” Blue Eyes mouths. “Are you ok?” he asks, now shouting over the music so Harry can hear him.

 

Harry nods dumbly. Words are still failing him and now that he’s stopped dancing, his legs feel a lot more jelly-like than they did before.

 

“Who are you, mate?” a voice asks behind him. It must belong to whoever he was just dancing with.

 

“What does it matter to you?” Louis asks back snippily. Harry finds himself smiling at Blue Eyes’ sassiness.

 

“We were dancing so if you don’t mind?”

 

“I do, actually. My mate here is a bit drunk so I’m going to take him home.”

 

Harry kind of wants to cuddle him. He wants to nuzzle his neck and leave a kiss there in gratitude. Which he definitely shouldn’t. That is most certainly crossing a boundary. Even drunk he knows that. Nick might be being a dick, but he still loves him. He can just be attracted to this boy. That’s fine. That’s allowed.

 

So Harry doesn’t protest when Blue Eyes tugs gently on his hand and begins to lead him away from the dance floor. Harry stumbles after him like a lost puppy, all the while smiling to himself and thinking about pinching his bum just to see what reaction he’d get. He kind of hopes the boy would be as cheeky and flirty as he was in the shop. He likes that side of him. He doesn’t realise he has been lead to the bar until a cold glass is being pressed into his hand. Harry frowns down at it. He doesn’t think he should be drinking any more. He feels a bit farther gone than he’d originally thought.

 

“It’s water.” Blue Eyes tells him. Even with the lighting in the club, Harry can tell they’re bright blue. “Drink up and then I’ll get you back to your mates and they can take you home.”

 

Harry takes a sip of the water and then realises what Blue Eyes just said. “I’m here alone.”

 

Blue Eyes raises his eyebrows and then a smile slowly appears and he shakes his head with a chuckle. Harry wishes the music wasn’t so loud so that he could actually hear it rather than just seeing the motion of the boy’s shoulders.

 

“It seems this is going to become a habit, doesn’t it?” When Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion, he continues, “Me saving you from bad life choices?”

 

Harry can’t help but to let a smile grow at the teasing remark. Subconsciously, he combs his hair back behind one of his ears and drops his gaze to his drink rather than looking at the boy across from him.

 

“You really do suit the piercing.” Blue Eyes says then. “It looks really good on you.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry says sincerely. “My boyfriend didn’t really agree.”

 

“Fuck him.” The boy says with a shrug and a smile, echoing his sentiments of the very day they first met. Harry should probably be jumping to Nick’s defence. But he finds that he doesn’t want to. He likes that Blue Eyes does what he wants and that in the short time he spoke to Harry in the tattoo shop, he made it feel ok for Harry to want to do that too.

 

Harry’s thinking he should probably learn Blue Eyes’ name.

 

“I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves.” Harry says. “I’m Harry.”

 

The corners of Blue Eyes’ mouth twitch with the hint of a laugh and Harry doesn’t understand why. His name isn’t funny, is it?

 

“I might already know that?” Blue Eyes confesses. “I asked Justin about you when you went into the back room.”

 

Harry definitely feels a happy thrill at that, but also a little cheated. He narrows his eyes at Blue Eyes in a tiny glare, but his smile and blush are doing nothing to give it any heat.

 

“You have to tell me your name now.” Harry insists, leaning closer to the boy so they no longer have to shout. If Harry’s stomach fizzes a bit when he gets a whiff of delicious smelling aftershave then he’s the only person that needs to know. “It’s only fair.”

 

“I’m Louis.” Blue Eyes tells him.

 

Louis. Its a simple name, yet it totally fits Louis’ personality, Harry decides. He’s a bit flamboyant but he’s quick, witty and to the point without giving a damn what anyone else has to say about it. Louis is certainly the right name for him.

 

“I’ll admit, in my head I was calling you Blue Eyes.”

 

Harry has no idea why he admits it, but for some reason he feels completely comfortable with Louis. He wouldn’t mind finding a quiet place to sit down and just having a deep meaningful chat.

 

“At least it wasn’t ‘The Short One with the Nice Arse’. That’s what I usually get.”

 

Harry barks out a laugh, and then is immediately embarrassed. Those kinds of laughs are loud and his head gets thrown back with the force. It’s rare that they happen but when they do they’re accompanied by red cheeks and shame. But then he looks over at Louis and his eyes are glowing. He looks delighted by Harry’s reaction, almost fond of his outburst. Harry feels a bit mushy at that. And then he uses it as an excuse to ogle Louis' bum.

 

“It is a good example of a bum, though. Quite pert.” Harry teases.

 

“Oi! I didn’t say you could pass a judgment!” Louis protests. “We best get you home before you violate me any further.”

 

Thumping him on the shoulder in retaliation for his teasing, Harry ducks his head and chuckles. He takes another few gulps of his water and with a decidedly clearer head, he tells Louis he’s ready to go. There’s a line of cabs outside, but Harry can’t deny that he wants to spend more time with Louis and he really doesn’t live that far away, and Louis seems to be giving off the nice guy vibe, the type of boy that would walk you all the way to the door just to make sure you are absolutely home safe. A proper gentleman. So that’s why Harry finds himself asking if Louis minds walking and Harry gives the excuse that it’ll sober him up a bit more.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Louis shrugs simply. “I’ll just call a cab from yours if that’s alright?”

 

“That’s fine.” Harry agrees and tucks his hands in his pockets as they begin walking side by side.

 

Harry stumbles occasionally, and it’s not just because he’s had one too many, but also because he’s naturally clumsy. For once he doesn’t mind, it means that Louis has to keep reaching out to steady him, and Harry is very much enjoying the zip of electricity that goes up his arm every time they make contact with each other. That and the fresh air seem to be having a drug-like effect on Harry. He’s feeling more and more tired the closer they get to his door.

 

Louis comes up in the lift with him no matter how many times Harry insists he doesn’t need to. But Harry quickly discovers Louis is incredibly stubborn, and that he doesn’t deem it acceptable to leave until Harry is in his bedroom with no immediate threat to his drunken self.

 

“I’ll leave you my number, alright?” Louis says. “Drop me a text in the morning so I know you’re not dead.”

 

“Can I use it for other things after that?” Harry asks sleepily, and it takes a while for his brain to catch up with what he’s just said. When it does, Harry’s sure his face is melting off in embarrassment.

 

Nevertheless, Louis says, “Knock yourself out. We can go watch the match or something. Discuss tattoo ideas. All that jazz.”

 

Harry is pleasantly surprised to say the least and marginally excited. Or a lot excited. Semantics.

 

“Sleep well, mate, yeah? Text me tomorrow.”

 

“I will.” Harry agrees. “Thank you, Louis.”

 

Louis smiles and though it’s just the tiniest of smiles, it still lights up Louis’ entire face.

 

“Anytime.” Louis replies, and then he leaves and Harry can’t help but think how much colder the room feels without Louis in it.

 

…

 

Nick doesn’t come home until six the next morning and Harry kind of wants to kill him. Considering the time, Harry held the tiniest hope that Nick would be sober enough to realise he should come into the flat as quietly as possible so as not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. But alas, it is not the case and Harry finds himself getting jolted awake when Nick slams his shoulder into the doorframe and abruptly swears.

 

“Harold.” Nick then sings. “Harold, darling. I’m back.”

 

“I know.” Harry grumbles and turns onto his side so his back is facing Nick. “Now shut up and get in bed.”

 

“Who’s got your knickers in a twist?”

 

“Nick, please just get into bed and go to sleep.”

 

“Party pooper.”

 

Harry feels the bed dip as Nick gets in but notes that Nick makes no move to spoon him like he usually would and for once Harry appreciates it. The trouble is however, Harry’s always been the type of person who once he’s been woken up, he’s one hundred percent awake. But it’s six in the morning, his head hurts, and he wants to sleep more.

 

But sleep evades him and it’s mostly because Nick is fidgeting next to him and he’s so drunk that he’s snoring a little bit. So eventually, Harry gives up, but he makes sure he makes a show of throwing the covers off, jolting the bed and tutting loudly. Nick will without a doubt be getting the cold shoulder for _at least_ an hour when he pulls his arse out of bed.

 

Belatedly, as Harry is making himself some toast, he remembers that Louis left his number for him somewhere, but actually forgot to tell Harry where in fact he’d left it. A quick scan of the kitchen reveals he’s scrawled it on a bright pink post-it note and stuck it to the fridge. Harry tries his best to contain his little grin (he fails). He’s still got that little grin while he reads over the little message Louis left just above his number.

 

_You look good with your ears pierced._

_Your boyfriend is a real idiot._

_You should listen to me more often._

 

_So text me. - Louis x_

 

Without even thinking twice about it, Harry does exactly that.

 

———

 

“Good shag last night?” is what Louis greets Liam with when he traipses into the kitchen at what he considers very early taking into account he didn’t get back home until three in the morning.

 

“I didn’t bring anyone back last night.” Liam tells him, but Louis isn’t listening. On his phone there’s a text from a number he hasn’t seen before but he knows exactly who it is. A frisson of excitement runs through his entire body. He’s suddenly very awake. “What’re you looking at that’s got you so entranced?”

 

“Harry has texted me.”

 

“You got his number then?” Liam says, and Louis can hear the smirk.

 

“No.” Louis replies with a shake of his head. “I gave him mine. Told him to text me.”

 

“And he did.”

 

“He did.” Louis repeats. His fingers have forgotten how to unlock his phone. He’s just staring at the words on the screen and trying damn hard to fight his smile. Harry is an adorable idiot.

 

_Hiiiii, Louis. I’m not dead, obviously._

_Nick is an idiot he woke me up at 6am_

_when he came in. I’m not a happy bunny._

_Get breakfast with me? Please? - H .xx_

 

“See, Liam, this is how you text properly.” Louis says, tilting the phone so Liam can see. “Take note. Sometimes it takes me an hour to figure out what you were trying to say to me.”

 

“Stop exaggerating.” Liam huffs. He reads over the text and then turns back to the toast he was buttering. “Are you going to take him up on that?”

 

Louis shrugs. He hadn’t expected to see Harry again so soon, wasn’t mentally prepared for it really. He’s barely got over last night. He probably needs at least a week to stop picturing Harry grinding like his life depended on it.

 

“I think you should.” Liam says from behind him followed by the sound of him crunching on toast. “He’s obviously interested in at least being your friend. Maybe start there and maybe one day he’ll suddenly fall in love with you and you’ll ride off into the sunset and have thousands of babies.”

 

“Don’t make fun, Liam Payne.” Louis bites back. “He was definitely flirting with me last night.”

 

“So stop being a pussy and go to breakfast with him.”

 

Louis kind of wants to shove Liam’s face into his piece of toast, or at least he wishes he had mind control so he could make Liam choke on the bit he is chewing. It’s all so easy for Liam to say. At least he goes for girls who are actually single. Louis has to pick a boy that’s already taken but so gorgeous and funny that he can’t get him out of his mind. It’s really not fun for him.

 

Plus if he decides to go he’ll actually have to think about what he’s going to wear because even though Harry has a boyfriend, he at least wants Harry to find him a little bit attractive. He can’t go for his usual slob look. That wouldn’t do at all.

 

Before he can think about it any longer, Liam snatches the phone out of his hand and then pushes him in the direction of his bedroom.

 

“Go and get dressed. You’re going.”

 

That’s that, then.

 

…

 

Louis is actually nervous when he turns up to the pub he and Harry have agreed to meet at to get themselves a Full English. His palms are sweaty and his mouth is dry and his heart is pumping. Which is strange. This never happens to Louis. He’s usually cool as cucumber, nothing phases him. And this isn’t even a date. This is just a simple meeting between friends. Nothing more. So Louis can’t understand why his brain is making such a big deal out of it.

 

And then as soon as he walks in, he remembers why his brain is going haywire. Fuck that, his whole body feels electrified.

 

Harry is sitting at a table, straw between his lips, drinking apple juice and looking far too gorgeous for someone who’s been awake since six in the morning. His flowing locks are held back by a pair of sunglasses despite the fact there’s no sun outside that would warrant his wearing of them. The brown striped t-shirt he’s wearing really shouldn’t work, but it does and Louis doesn’t have to look under the table to know that Harry’ll be wearing sinful jeans to complete the look. But then he catches a glimpse of something shiny beneath the table.

 

“Are those gold boots?” is how Louis greets Harry. His mind can’t figure out whether he’s aroused or weirded out. This boy’s fashion sense is crazy.

 

“They are.” Harry says proudly and wiggles his feet.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

Baffled is the only word Louis can use to describe himself. He wants to cuddle this boy and also wants to have a stern word with him about his fashion choices but the boots are just…so _Harry_. All things considered, he doesn’t actually know Harry all that well, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Harry has just seemed to be an open book around him. And Louis kind of really likes that. Just a smidgen.

 

“Do you want another drink? I’m going to go to the bar now to order mine, so…” Louis offers awkwardly.

 

“Um, just another apple juice, please.” Harry replies with a faint blush. Louis tries not to be pleased he’s coaxed such a reaction with such a simple question. “Thank you.”

 

Louis nods and resists the urge to poke Harry’s cheek. He turns away and heads straight for the bar, snapping himself out of this mushy, affectionate mood he’s found himself in. It’s Harry’s stupidly pretty face. It leaves him reeling on sight. Since he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself, and he wants to keep this casual, Louis uses the time he’s waiting at the bar to compose himself. 

 

“Two Full Englishes as well please, mate.” Louis says without thinking and then proceeds to pay.

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows when he sees Louis with a table number in his hand.

 

“Have you ordered already?” he asks.

 

“Yeah. I ordered for the both of us.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Harry says but with a thankful smile. “How much do I owe you for them? This was supposed to be my treat to say thank you for last night.”

 

This boy is going to be the absolute death of Louis. Sweet and cute are not words usually uses to describe the boys he’s into - usually he goes for the more rugged, Tom Hardy type of man - but they are the only adjectives that seem to suit Harry. He’s so cute, with this fucking fluttery eyelashes in fact that Louis tells him the price easily and lets the lad pay.

 

And its just so easy for them from there.

 

There’s never an awkward silence. It’s full of chatter and teasing about the most simple of subjects. Louis gets a real kick out of making Harry laugh, that real barking laugh he’d startled out of him just the night before. Under the darkness of the club, he hadn’t been able to tell that with that laugh came a set of cavernous dimples. Louis wants to lick them.

 

But he shouldn’t be thinking about that. Just like he shouldn’t thinking about linking their feet beneath the table. But he wants to.

 

Talk soon moves on to university studies. Now that Harry knows Louis has graduated and is currently looking for a job, he’s full of questions about Louis’ dissertation and what he did for his Masters degree. Louis appreciates the attention. He can’t remember the last time someone was this interested in talking about something they themselves had zero interest in. Harry is studying Art History. Louis thinks that should make Harry a little pretentious. But despite the gold boots, Harry is probably the least pretentious person he’s ever met.

 

“I’m just having so much trouble with my grammar and stuff.” Harry admits. “I’ve read over what I’ve written so many times but I think I’m blind to my own mistakes now.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Louis remembers it well. He had to have his mum and Liam look over it before he was satisfied. “I could always give it a read if you want?”

 

Harry positively lights up at the offer and Louis lights up a little as a result. Harry is just so open. He probably couldn’t lie for shit.

 

“Would you? It wouldn’t bore you reading ten thousand words about the origins and development of impressionism?”

 

Louis knows that it will bore him, but he also knows it’s a good excuse to see Harry for another extended period of time. 

 

“Nah, I’d give it a read.” Louis shrugs. “You never know I might suddenly fancy going to a gallery and you can give me a proper tour instead of me just looking at the pictures and wondering what the fuck they’re about.”

 

If it were possible for a person to be glowing, Harry would be. In fact, he’d be luminescent. Louis thinks he can see him vibrating in his seat with barely contained glee.

 

“That’d be wicked. I know some really good galleries. They’re, like, smaller and really interesting.” Harry seems to catch himself, his cheeks turning pink and smile going a little sheepish. “But only if you want.”

 

How could Louis refuse such and excited little puppy dog like Harry?

 

“Yeah, no, I think it’d be cool. Especially in galleries I’ve never heard of. We’ll organise something.”

 

The mere idea is enough to send Harry prattling on about how his sister showed him around London when he first arrived and took him to all the hidden spots, showing him the stuff he’d really be interested in. Louis takes great joy in teasing him about being hipster trash, but Harry takes it all in his stride, teasing Louis right back about being a bit of a skater boy. When Louis makes a teasing guess that Harry is into photography, he’s rewarded with a delightful blush and Harry admits he takes his camera everywhere with him, that he’s in fact got a polaroid one with him now.

 

Louis can almost see the question in his eyes. Harry wants to take a picture, document their meeting, he’s sure of it and Louis can’t help it if he’s a little bit flattered. He’s taking delight in the fact that Harry deems him important enough already to warrant a permanent reminder.

 

“Can I take a picture?” Harry asks hesitantly, just like Louis expects.

 

“Sure.” Louis agrees easily, but then wonders what to do. Does Harry want him to pose? Or is this supposed to look natural? “Do you need me to do anything or…?”

 

“No, you’re perfect the way you are.” Harry says as he fishes his camera out of his bag. “Just, like, keep talking. Be natural.”

 

“Do you know, whenever someone says that you start acting in the least natural way possible?” Louis chuckles as he tugs on his denim jacket.

 

“Yeah. I guess that’s why acting is called acting and natural is just, like, something that happens.”

 

This boy. Louis cannot contain his fond smile, but he doesn’t want Harry to see just how fond Louis is of him yet, so Louis ducks his head a little and reaches out to grip his glass just for something to do with his hands, and it’s then that he hears the click of the camera. In surprise, he looks up, and Harry is wearing the biggest, brightest grin Louis has ever seen, and it’s punctuated by those dimples again. It’s cute, _beyond_ cute, and Louis wants to do unspeakable things to him.

 

The polaroid slowly prints out and Harry grabs it delicately before placing it on the table to let it develop.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to shake it?” Louis asks. “Like in that Outkast song?”

 

Harry barks out a laugh. Its loud and startles some pub goers on the table just behind Harry, but Louis is stupidly proud of himself for coaxing out that sound again.

 

“No.” Harry replies, still shuddering with laughter. “That’s a common misconception actually.”

 

“Well,” Louis sniffs, “Polaroids aren’t nearly as exciting now.”

 

“How dare you.” Harry says through a glare, but he’s smiling.

 

Louis chuckles and takes a quick glance around. Their plates are empty and their glasses barely have a mouthful in them. He can feel that their time together is coming to an end and he’s not sure how he feels about it. While it feels natural to stand up and say goodbye and go on his merry way with more promises to meet up again - and perhaps they can text on the regular - Louis wants to come up with an excuse to remain in Harry’s company. There’s just something so magnetic about him.

 

“I have to go.” Harry sighs, and if Louis isn’t mistaken, he looks really disappointed. “I’ve got a lecture in half an hour.”

 

This is Louis’ chance. He can offer to walk Harry to his lecture, even if this isn’t a date. Louis is a good mate. That’s all he’s trying to prove.

 

“Do you want a bit of company on the walk?” Louis offers.

 

“Is it in the same direction you’re headed?” Harry asks as he collects up his bag and then neatens up their dishes on the table.

 

“No, I’m in the car.” Louis tells him. 

 

“It’ll be out of your way, then.” Harry says with a slight smirk.

 

“I don’t mind. A bit of fresh air can’t hurt.”

 

The look that Harry is giving him, Louis can only interpret as him being torn. On one hand, he doesn’t want to inconvenience Louis (though Louis feels very strongly that it is no such inconvenience) and on the other he wants to spend a few more minutes with Louis (that make Louis smile from within though he’s playing it cool on the outside - or so he thinks). To try and help Harry in his decision, Louis offers the boy a coy smile and fixes his hair. Harry eyes are trained on the motion, and Louis doesn’t miss the way he just stares for a second before he seems to snap back into himself. Louis is not smug. Not in the slightest.

 

“If you really don’t mind,” Harry begins, “some company would be nice.”

 

“I don’t mind at all.” Louis replies. “Lead the way.”

 

Similar to the way they had just the night before, they walk side by side. Harry’s gait is a bit larger the Louis’, so Louis now finds he needs to speed up a bit to keep up. When Harry was drunk he ambled a lot slower and stumbled a lot more. Louis kind of wishes he would just so he has a excuse to reach out and touch him.

 

It’s a comfortable silence they’re walking in, but sometimes Harry will just point out random places and tell a small anecdote about them. With the droning, morbid tone of his voice and the pointlessness of his stories, Louis thinks they should be boring, but Louis just loves hearing Harry talk because he’s so invested in every single word he’s saying, like he’s thought about every letter and syllable before it falls from his mouth. Louis is the total opposite. He has a total lack of brain to mouth filter and always forgets to really think before he speaks. He does seem to have some control, however, since he's not spouting off about how pretty he thinks Harry is every ten seconds.

 

All too soon, Harry’s walks slows and they’re in front of the entrance to Harry’s lecture building.

 

“Thank you for walking with me.” Harry says, and its so sincere that Louis wants to hug him and comb his fingers through his hair.

 

“You’re welcome. And I was serious about your dissertation, alright? I know how annoying it is when you want it to be perfect but can’t tell if it is. Just drop me a text and I’ll come round and read it.”

 

“That’s really, really kind of you, Louis.” Harry says and smiles so wide it looks painful. “I’ll definitely text you.” He pauses for a moment and then almost apprehensively, he adds, “Maybe we could just do something like this again, too?”

 

“For sure.” As if Louis would refuse. “Have fun learning.”

 

“I’ll text you?” Harry says hopefully.

 

“Please do.” Louis nods, and then throwing all caution to the wind, he steps forward and brings Harry into a hug.

 

Harry sinks into it easily, his longs arms wrapping tight around Louis’ body and when Louis feels Harry bury his nose into his neck, Louis shivers pleasantly. They remain like that for a few lovely seconds before Louis decides its probably time to let go before he holds on forever.

 

“See you when I see you, yeah?” Louis says, walking backwards as he leaves, just so he can look at Harry in all his beauty a little longer.

 

“Soon.” Harry nods, and tacks on a tiny little wave before he turns and walks into the lecture building.

 

As Louis turns and walks away he’s got a smile he’s struggling to contain stretched from ear to ear. 

 

_He’s so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis realises all may not be well with Harry and Nick. Harry kind of does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cherubs!
> 
> Thank you so much for the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments on the last chapter. They're so encouraging, especially considering the early stage of this fic. I have so much that I'm super hyped to share with you.
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta Marsie.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Will you stop staring at that fucking phone for five seconds?!” Liam bites over dinner.

 

So Louis and Harry text every day. That’s become a thing. And Louis is trying to dampen down the happiness he outwardly shows about it, inside he’s got ten thousands butterflies doing a happy dance in his tummy. He thinks he’s been doing a successful job, but apparently he’s become surgically attached to his phone and Liam is constantly chewing him out for it. But Louis can’t help it. Harry’s texts are as well thought out as his speech and he’s just adorable. It isn’t Louis’ fault if he anticipates Harry’s next text because he just wants to know what Harry is going to say. And his jokes are terrible. Absolutely diabolical. But Louis laughs every time. Of course. It’s earned him a few strange looks at work but he finds he doesn’t care. They’ve become the highlight of his day, especially since he’s waiting back to hear from possible employers.

 

“Who is it that you’re always talking to, anyway?” Liam continues. And then realisation hits him. “Wait, is it that boy?”

 

“Harry.” Louis confirms and then frowns down at his last text he’s just received.

 

_I’m trying to finish this paragraph for_

_my dissertation and Nick’s just left in_

_a huff. I think he’s a bit grumpy with_

_me. Oops. .xx_

 

As if Louis needed anymore reason to believe Harry’s boyfriend is a dick. He’s taken to resolutely not calling him by name. Louis hasn’t afforded him that courtesy yet, doesn’t think he ever will if he’s honest. 

 

“What’s the situation with him then? Does he still have a boyfriend?”

 

“Yes.” Louis sighs bitterly. “But his boyfriend is the biggest dick I’ve never met.”

 

“If you’ve never met him how can you say he’s a dick?” 

 

“He just is.” Louis says in a huff and rapidly replies to Harry. Harry has given him an opportunity and Louis would be a fool not to take it. It’s been over a week since he’s seen Harry’s face.

 

**_I can come over if you want_ **

**_and give you a hand? Or_ **

**_maybe just keep you_ **

**_company? x_ **

 

As far as Louis is concerned, that text still screams casual. It’s a friendly offer, not a flirty one, though he hasn’t been afraid to slip in a few suggestive comments here and there (Harry seems to like it so why on earth would he stop?). Harry is just as good at giving it back to him too so it seems as if Louis has finally met his match. He just wishes that Harry’s boyfriend wasn’t in the picture because he’d snap that boy up in a heartbeat and keep him forever, because even after only talking for a week, Louis can tell that Harry is a keeper. He’s got a heart of gold to match those boots of his.

 

His phone buzzes in his hand and both his and Liam’s attention snap to it. On the screen, another text from Harry is displayed and as well as excitement, it also induces a wave of panic.

 

“Shit.” Louis breathes. “Ok, we need to do some tidying up.”

 

Liam looks perplexed, his forkful of pasta bake suspended in the air between his mouth and his plate.

 

“Why?” he asks.

 

“Harry wants to come over and I will not present this shit hole to him.”

 

“It’s not like he’s going to care.” Liam dismisses and his forkful makes its way into his mouth.

 

“Well, _I_ care.” Louis replies and goes about neatening up the table that’s full of Liam’s work notes.

 

Eventually, Liam gives in and abandons his dinner in favour of helping Louis make at least the living room and kitchen look presentable since they’re the parts Harry is going to see. Louis’ nervous, he can’t deny it. He’s welcoming an extremely pretty but off limits boy into his home. Naturally he’s worried he won’t be able to control himself. And he’s not blind to the side-eye looks Liam is giving him either. Louis knows that Liam wants him to be careful, because at the moment, the only person who could get hurt in this situation is Louis if he he doesn’t get ahold of himself.

 

Once the living room looks respectable, Louis allows Liam to go back to his dinner and ignores Liam’s grumbles about it being cold whilst he contemplates tiding his room. He and Harry should have no reason to go in there but Louis kind of wants to tidy it anyway as a pre-emptive measure, like for instance, Harry walking past it on his way to the toilet. That is a valid enough reason for simply neatening things up. His pile of dirty clothes on the floor doesn’t exactly scream attractive.

 

Louis is just finishing making his bed when he hears the buzzer on the intercom go. He’s almost ready to sprint to the door to answer himself, but then he thinks about just how disapproving the look from Liam would be if he did, and if he’s honest, he’s a bit disapproving of himself. He really needs to start remembering that Harry is not a free agent, no matter how easy it is to forget since Harry barely mentions his other half. Louis kind of wants to ask about that. Perhaps if he knew more about Harry and his boyfriend it would be easier to back off.

 

“Hi, is, um, does Louis live here?” Louis hears Harry’s voice ask through the crackling of the speaker. “Louis Tomlinson?”

 

“Yeah, who is it?” Liam asks back and Louis could hit him. Liam knows exactly who it is.

 

“Um, Harry Styles. I’m a friend?” he replies and it sounds like a question.

 

“Oh, I’ll buzz you up.” Liam holds down the button for a second. “He’s got a cool name, hasn’t he? Pretty nice voice, too.”

 

“Liam, are you coming out to me right now?” Louis teases.

 

“Shut up.” Liam chuckles. “I was actually trying to rile you up. And failing apparently.”

 

“You haven’t seen him properly, Payno. The name and voice is just the beginning.”

 

At that moment, there’s a knock on the door and Louis’ heart picks up speed a little. He tries to mask his excitement so that Liam doesn’t tease him any further, but thankfully, Liam is the one answering the door. When he does, Harry is revealed like the ultimate prize on a game show. It’s the boots that Louis notices first; they’re silver and blue and in your face and so Harry that Louis has to smile. Then Louis’ eyes slowly trail up his legs and those skin tight black jeans that Louis is familiar with seeing him in, his plain black t-shirt and finally to his face. Harry’s smile is already set in place and for once, Louis can see his cutting jawline because Harry’s tied his hair back in a bun. And fuck, those ear piercings really do look good on him.

 

“Hi.” Harry greets them both a bit sheepishly, a pink colour tinting high on his cheeks.

 

“Come in, then.” Louis says with a smile.

 

Harry comes in and begins to take off his shoes, Louis thinks it’s born of politeness and doesn’t tell him that he doesn’t have to, besides, if he did, he wouldn’t now be being graced with the delightful sight of Harry’s bright pink and neon green socks.

 

“Nice socks.” Louis comments.

 

Harry wiggles his toes and shrugs as he looks down at them. “My sister buys me stupid socks every Christmas as some kind of running joke. They’re always impossible to put holes in as well.”

 

Louis is unbelievably fond of him. Anyone else, and Louis would probably tease the hell out of them, but he can’t bring himself to do it to Harry. The fact that he’s so close with his sister tugs on Louis’ heartstrings. He’s close to his own siblings himself. He chuckles and shakes his head and then slides his hands into his pockets. Liam is looking at him, perplexed it seems, because all three of them are just standing in front of the door since Louis has made no move to welcome Harry into the flat properly. He should probably do that.

 

“Do you want to sit in the living room and work? Do you want a cup of tea?”

 

For a second, Harry looks taken aback by the sudden fire of questions, but he clears his throat and nods. 

 

“Yes to both, please. Thank you.”

 

Timidly, Harry shuffles towards the living room, his bag slung over his shoulder. Louis smiles after him and pointedly ignores Liam as he sniggers and makes his way to his own bedroom, leaving Louis alone with Harry. Quickly, he gets to work on making them cups of tea, and from his position in the kitchen, he can see Harry wrangling his laptop out of his bag and he places it on the table. 

 

“Your flat is nice.” he hears Harry say, probably just to fill the silence. “I like your coffee table.”

 

Louis outright laughs. It’s such a Harry thing to say, and really, he should have guessed that Harry would be into the antique type stuff. Louis and Liam had picked up the table at a car boot sale from a chirpy old woman who’d decided she wanted to live in a caravan in her retirement years so was selling all of her furniture. As far as Louis was concerned, the table wasn’t anything special, but it was cheap and they were on a student budget at the time. Now he sort of feels like he should have coasters or something to protect it from ring marks from the bottom of the two mugs of tea he’s bringing in for the both of them. But just before he sets them down, he realises he never even asked Harry how he takes his tea, he just made it the same way he takes it.

 

“Sorry,” Louis apologises, “I didn’t even ask how you take your tea. I just made it with a bit of milk. Do you take sugar?”

 

Harry peers into the cup and smiles. “You’ve made it proper tan like a northerner.”

 

For maybe the first time ever in his life, Louis can feel a blush forming. He goes to defend himself with a witty remark but Harry’s already speaking again. 

 

“The way you’ve made it is perfect, thank you.” 

 

It’s a tidbit of information that Louis stores away for later. He makes himself comfortable next to Harry on the couch with his own cup of tea still in his hands and watches Harry’s long fingers dance over the keyboard of his laptop as he types. It’s almost mesmerising. He’s barely even looking at the keys, an obvious sign of spending too much time working and not enough time having fun away from technology, which Louis finds strange considering Harry’s a student. He wants to ask, he wants to know about Harry’s other friends. So far, there hasn’t been mention of any. When he was a student, he’d spend three hours a day outside of his lectures doing work and the rest of the time he’d socialise or go play football, just get out. But Harry doesn’t give off the impression he gets out much, especially if he frequents clubs on his own after one too many. Louis feels strangely protective of him.

 

“So how’s it going then?” Louis asks. “Your dissertation? You nearly done?”

 

“Just this paragraph and my bibliography to do.” Harry says, sounding utterly relieved.

 

“How many words was it?”

 

“Twelve thousand.”

 

Louis blinks, his was only half of that and he remembers how stressful that had been. “Plus a presentation?” Louis asks then, already wincing.

 

“Plus a presentation.” Harry confirms and Louis wants to hug him, because that must be actual hell.

 

“Sorry, mate.”

 

Harry shrugs and glances over to his right where Louis is sitting. “There’s not much you can do about it. Or me for that matter. Besides, it’s been interesting so I can’t complain too much. It could be worse.”

 

“Do you want me to have a look at the first bit while you finish?”

 

“You still want to even though you know how long it is?” Harry asks and he does sound genuinely surprised.

 

“Sure.” Louis replies. “It’ll be interesting. I actually looked up the artists you said the Ninja Turtles were named after. It’s pretty cool.”

 

Harry glows. Louis’ heart warms at the sight. First it’s Harry’s eyes lighting up, his eyebrows raising into his hair line, and then it’s the slow grin that grows from ear to ear the longer he looks at Louis. He finishes it off with a shy duck of the head, and without the curtain of his hair, it doesn’t do much to hide how pleased he is.

 

Without much more persuasion needed, Harry emails a portion of his dissertation to Louis, so Louis grabs his laptop and settles down so he can concentrate properly. But that proves to be hard when Harry Styles is sitting right next to him, tongue poked out in concentration, and eyebrows furrowed in a little tiny frown as he reads over what’s already on his computer screen. And then there’s the way that the glow from his laptop lights up his features, accentuates the shadows and generally makes him look much sexier than he already is, but Louis realises he can’t focus on that. He wants Harry to do well in his dissertation so he needs to get his head in the game.

 

As Louis reads over it, he makes little notes in the margins about adjectives Harry could change or rewording of sentences he could consider. He fixes any missing punctuation for him, but ultimately, it’s Harry’s work, so Harry should be the one to make any other changes. By the time he’s read over it twice and is satisfied, Harry is pushing his own laptop away from him with a relieved and satisfied sigh.

 

“I think I’m done.” he declares.

 

“Well that, my friend, calls for a tiny celebration.” Louis says and pushes himself off the couch. He retrieves three beers from the fridge and shouts out for Liam to come into the living room. Liam could do with a break from his religious studying too.

 

Liam wanders in and snags a bottle of beer from the coffee table before plonking down into the armchair.

 

“Call of Duty?” Liam suggests.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees Harry staring at the bottle of beer in confusion, his mouth agape in shock, perhaps? Louis then nudges another Playstation controller into Harry’s hand and Harry’s eyes snap to him, full of questions. Though Louis can’t understand why. Surely it’s obvious what’s going on?

 

“You want me to stay?” Harry asks. “Even though you’re done looking at my stuff?”

 

“Of course I want you to stay.” Louis replies, and now he’s confused. “We’re mates, yeah? Besides, maybe you’ll actually be able to give me a bit of competition on this thing. Payno likes to think he’s all that but he’s shit really.”

 

“Oi, you dick.” Liam pipes up. “Don’t listen to him, Harry. He’s the one chatting shit. He’s just trying to impress you.”

 

Louis almost chokes on his beer and his immediate reaction is to hit Liam over the head with his, but instead he settles for a glare. He’s trying not to be blindingly obvious that he’s interested in Harry. Liam looks innocent as a child sat in his arm chair, but when he catches sight of Louis’ death stare a small smirk tilts his lips. Praying that Harry doesn’t see, Louis shoots him his middle finger and mouths ‘Fuck you’. Liam uses his hand to conceal his smirk, but Louis can still see the triumphant glint in his eyes and it irks him. He’ll have to think of decent payback.

 

“He’ll have to walk the walk if he wants to impress me.” Harry says cheekily, evidently unbothered by Liam’s comment, or maybe just oblivious to the intended implications.

 

“Bring it on.” Louis says then, satisfied and switches the TV source to the Playstation.

 

…

 

Before he realises it, it’s pushing midnight and he can see Harry’s crashing. Every now and again, his eyes drift closed before he jolts himself awake and rearranges his seating position. As it turned out, Harry was actually a lot better than Louis _and_ Liam put together and he’d been smug about his victory until they’d changed games and put in FIFA instead, which Harry was abysmal at. According to him his skills are similar in real life. 

 

And no, Louis didn’t not picture him playing football in short shorts and Bambi legs akimbo. Not even for a second.

 

“I think it’s time to get you home.” Louis chuckles eventually. “And I thought students were supposed to be night owls.”

 

“Not this one.” Harry replies with a bashful smile. “I wake up at like four every day because of Nick.”

 

“Mate, that’s just wrong. No sane human should be awake at four.”

 

“I’m usually only just sleeping then.” Liam adds. “So you and Nick live together?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry nods. “I moved in when I started my final year.”

 

“Ready to go then?” Louis asks, his tone a bit snippy. He can’t help it if talking about Nick the Dick irritates him. “I’ll drive you home.”

 

Ignoring Liam’s stupid smirk, Louis reaches for his car keys. Harry is shaking his head and trying to stop him by placing a hand on top of Louis’ outstretched one, and for a second both of them freeze. Louis has the urge to hold on tighter, to flip his hand over and entwine their fingers and as his fingers twitch in Harry’s grip, Harry squeezes tighter. He has to feel something too, it can’t just be Louis feeling the pull here.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Harry protests. “I can just take the tube or the bus.”

 

“Nope.” Louis denies firmly. “I’m driving, so get your shoes on and let’s go.”

 

When Louis stands, Harry finally complies and skids across the floor in his socks to go and put his shoes on and gather his coat. After following him out to the front door, Louis takes an opportune moment to ogle Harry’s bum while he’s bent over zipping up those ridiculous boots. Now that they’re off his feet, Louis can see that they have red stars on the outside of them. They look like something Boy George or David Bowie would wear and in his head the ridiculous image of spacesuit wearing cowboy comes to mind.

 

“Ok, I’m ready.” Harry says and straightens up. “Thanks for having me over, Liam.” he then adds, ever the perfect example of politeness.

 

“Anytime, mate. Good luck with your dissertation.”

 

After another polite thank you, Harry opens the front door and starts walking out. Louis looks behind him to say bye to Liam but frowns, unimpressed when Liam is giving him the cheekiest grin with a pair of thumb’s up.

 

“I approve.” he says and Louis groans.

 

“Fuck off, Payno. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

In the car, Louis decides it’s the perfect time to do a bit of digging about Harry. Whilst they were playing video games there weren’t very many openings for him to do so, but now it’s just them, one on one.

 

“So you and Nick have been together a while, then?” Louis asks, hoping he sounds more casual than he feels.

 

“Just over a year. I met him at an art gallery opening and he asked me if I wanted to go for a drink with him. I’d only just come out at the time, so I thought, why not? The rest is history I guess.”

 

Well that is very interesting indeed. Harry’s only been out for a year, which technically could mean that Nick is his first for pretty much everything. Louis finds himself feeling irrationally jealous. He didn’t even know Harry back then. Of course Harry was bound to explore his new found sexuality. 

 

“So you haven’t been out for very long, then?”

 

It’s a different question to the one he wants to ask, but he thinks that asking if Nick was the first boy he slept with is a little intrusive considering the early stage of their friendship.

 

“I guess not.” Harry shrugs. “It took me a while to come to terms with my sexuality, I think.”

 

“I get you.” Louis says. “I was fifteen when I kissed a boy and it took until I got to uni for me to even consider coming out as gay.”

 

“And your experience was good? Like, coming out?”

 

“It was difficult, I won’t lie. But it’s an adjustment, isn’t it? So it’s always going to be at least a little bit difficult.” Louis spares Harry a quick glance and sees he’s got his bottom lip pinched between his thumb and index finger, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Was yours not good?” Louis asks hesitantly.

 

After a moments silence, Harry says, “It was fine” but Louis is completely unconvinced.

 

For the rest of the car journey, they move on to a much lighter topic. Harry has his end of term holidays from uni coming up so they chat about his plans amidst directions back to Harry’s flat. Louis can vaguely remember where it is from last night, but he’s too distracted by Harry’s drawl to be properly thinking about it. In fact, he almost misses Harry saying that they’re here completely because he’s focusing on the pout of Harry’s lips.

 

“Do you want to come in for a cup of tea before you go?” Harry asks and the blush on his cheeks suggests he knows that it’s completely pointless and unnecessary for Louis to go inside, but Louis is flattered that Harry isn’t quite finished spending time with him yet, so he agrees and kills the engine.

 

Louis follows Harry into the lift and the pair of them travel up in companionable silence. Harry fumbles with his keys when they reach the door, and Louis isn’t sure where his apparent nervousness has come from, but he hopes it’s not because he’s been obvious in his distaste for Harry’s boyfriend.

 

“Nick is probably asleep so we should try to be quiet.” Harry says in a low voice. “He sleeps like a log but just in case.”

 

But Harry needn’t have warned him, for as soon as the door is open, Louis catches sight of poofy hair peeking over the back of the couch.

 

“Oh.” Harry gasps as he too sees Nick. “Hi, Nick.”

 

“You’re back late.” Nick says and slowly turns, his eyebrows raising when he also sees Louis. “And you’ve brought a guest. Hi, mate.”

 

“I’m Louis.” Louis says. “You must be Nick.”

 

“Yeah. You two mates from uni?” Nick asks and his expression screams suspicion. _So he is the possessive type._

 

“Um, no.” Harry denies, fiddling with his keys. “We met in Justin’s tattoo shop a couple of weeks back.”

 

“Right.” Nick says and he does not look happy, which in turn makes Louis frown. What does it matter to him who Harry’s friends with? “Thanks for bringing him home, Louis.”

 

“No problem.” Louis says pleasantly. “Drop me a text, ok?” he directs at Harry.

 

Harry nods so jerkily that Louis nearly misses it. He’s never seen Harry look quite so uncomfortable and he’s not sure how he feels about it. In his gut, he feels as though as soon as he’s stepped outside the door and left the two of them alone, there’s going to be a fight. Louis almost wants to stay and stick his ear to the door just to make sure Harry doesn’t get a verbal thrashing for doing absolutely nothing wrong. From what Louis could understand, Nick was throwing a fit because he wasn’t the centre of Harry’s attention because Harry was focusing on his work as he should be.

 

Just to spite Nick, Louis wraps Harry up in a hug and rubs his back until he feels Harry sigh into it. Once he’s satisfied, he lets go and gives Harry a wink, delighting in the grin that spreads across Harry’s face as a result.

 

“Bye, Louis.” Harry says. “Thank you.” he then mouths, but Louis isn’t sure what he’s thanking him for.

 

“See you around, mate. Nice to meet you, Nick.”

 

“Likewise.” Nick replies but it doesn’t sound sincere.

 

Louis smirks and finally turns to leave, but he can’t help thinking that something just isn’t right with the supposed happy couple.

 

———

 

Harry absolutely does not want to turn away from the door through which Louis has just left. He doesn’t want to because the smile he’s wearing will slip right off his face and he’ll be faced with a rather displeased Nick. He’s got no reason to be annoyed with him really. Harry hasn’t done anything wrong, but he knows how Nick gets. Him coming home with a boy he’s never even mentioned before in tow does not look good for him.

 

“I thought you were doing work?” Nick says and right off the bat his tone is accusatory.

 

“I did.” Harry replies. “I’ve actually finished my dissertation now.”

 

For a second, Nick looks taken aback, almost like he was expecting a different answer and he flounders before he remembers just who Harry came through the door with.

 

“So where does that lad come into it, then?”

 

“He’s proof-reading my essay for me.” Harry shrugs. “Once I finished writing he offered for me to stay and play video games with him and his flatmate, so I did.”

 

Nick frowns and folds his arms across his chest. “It didn’t occur to you to just come home and spend time with me instead?”

 

Harry wants to groan but he knows it’ll only irritate Nick more. Sometimes he feels like he’s fighting a losing battle. Nick is in the wrong here, not him, but Nick always manages to find a way to make Harry feel guilty even though he shouldn’t. It’s been happening a lot lately, ever since things got hectic with Harry and university. Aside from his dissertation, he’s also been trying to apply for a Masters, only to be refused an interview. Now he’s trying to look for internships or graduate jobs so a lot of the time he’s spaced out or distracted. In theory, Harry can understand Nick’s need for a bit more attention from Harry, but in practice, he’s being a hypocrite. When they both should have time free, Nick doesn’t automatically spend it with Harry either. He’ll go out to dinner with his friends without Harry, which is totally fine. Healthy even, because they shouldn’t be a package deal wherever they go. But the thing is, the only time they seem to be together lately is in bed when Nick gets home from work and Harry is just getting up, or when Harry goes somewhere with Nick.

 

“No.” Harry says honestly. “You were out anyway. How would I know you were back?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Nick tuts and turns his back, strides into the living room and sits back down on the couch. Harry follows behind him at a much slower pace, also rolling his eyes. This whole argument seems pointless.

 

“So you met him in a tattoo shop?” Nick asks and Harry knows this is a dangerous line of questioning. If he’s not careful, Nick is going to twist this into something it isn’t.

 

“Yeah, the day I got my ears pierced.”

 

“And you kept in touch after a two second conversation?” Nick scoffs disbelievingly.

 

“We, um, chatted for a while, actually.” Harry tells him, but decides not to tell him the piercing was Louis’ idea. “And then we ran into each other again last week.”

 

“Where?”

 

Harry knows Nick isn’t going to like this next answer but he says it anyway and braces himself for Nick’s reaction.

 

“At a club. The one I went to after I left you and your friends.”

 

“Our friends.” Nick corrects but they’re not really Harry’s friends. They just acknowledge Harry because of Nick. “And did he take you home?”

 

“Only to make sure I was ok. I was a bit drunk. And then he gave me his number so I could let him know I was alright.”

 

“Did he indeed?” Nick snarls. Nick isn’t even positive Louis is gay so he has no reason to be getting jealous. And even if he did know there isn’t a reason to be jealous. Harry might find Louis attractive, but he’s not a cheater. 

 

“Nick, why are you being so shifty?” Harry asks, exasperated. “I haven’t done anything wrong. Am I not allowed to have friends?”

 

“You have Niall.”

 

And that’s it. Harry’s had enough of this. If Nick thinks he can control him, he’s very wrong indeed. Harry scoffs angrily and pushes himself off the couch. Without even thinking about it, he grabs his keys again and puts on his shoes. The jingling of his keys must alert Nick that he’s leaving and with a confused frown, Nick peers over the back of the couch.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“I’m going to stay at my sister’s tonight.”

 

“Throwing a strop, are we?” Nick says patronisingly, and Harry has to really contain himself. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nick.” he says in reply and swiftly leaves.

 

A quick bus journey sees him arriving at his sister’s flat. She was the main reason he decided to move to London from his home town of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. He’d known he wanted to move away for uni, but he also knew how homesick he’d inevitably get, so when he was choosing a location, the familiarity of his sister being so close was ultimately the deciding factor, and his mum was even happier that he’d have someone close to him should he need help of any kind. Gemma turned out to be exactly what he needed when things started getting tough.

 

He buzzes the intercom and says hi so that Gemma knows it’s him and she lets him in. She’s already standing at the door with a knowing look on her face when he comes up the stairs. Harry has trouble keeping the smile off his face, and so does she once she sees his grow. Gemma pulls him into a hug and then shoves him inside the flat, kicking the door shut behind them with her bare foot.

 

She doesn’t ask him what’s wrong, she makes him a cup of tea and brings him a piece of toast first, and then just sits and waits expectantly.

 

“What’d he do now?” she sighs when Harry offers nothing.

 

“He’s being controlling.”

 

“Tell me something new, H.” Gemma deadpans. “He’s always tried to control you.”

 

“Has he?”

 

Gemma pins him with a ‘come on now’ stare. So Gemma hasn’t always been a big advocate for his and Nick’s relationship. Though Harry is mature for his age, the age gap concerns her because she knows that Harry still wants to experience life whereas Nick will be looking to settle down pretty soon. Adding in the fact that Nick has always been a bit disapproving of some of Harry’s life decisions, Gemma isn’t his humber one fan, but she tries not to interfere because she’s a big believer in making your own mistakes and learning from them. That said, she makes sure Harry knows she’s available should she ever need him.

 

Harry exhales heavily and sinks back into the couch. He takes out his phone and types out a quick text to Louis to apologise for Nick’s behaviour and to tell him where he is.

 

“I’m going to head to bed.” Gemma says. “You know where the blankets and stuff are, yeah?”

 

Harry nods and then leans over to peck Gemma on the cheek goodnight. She ruffles his hair fondly and then retreats to her bedroom. As Harry is collecting the blankets from the airing cupboard so he can set himself up on the couch, he hears his phone vibrate on the coffee table, his ringtone following. He dashes back into the living room to collect it, and his mouth drops open in surprise when he sees Louis’ name atop the screen.

 

“Hello?” Harry answers, trying to cover up his surprise.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Louis asks, and he does genuinely sound worried.

 

“I’m ok?” Harry replies and he doesn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but he’s so shocked by the concern in Louis’ voice and the fact that he’s called at all that he can’t quite think of what he’s supposed to say. “Me and Nick just had a bit of a disagreement.”

 

“Because of me?”

 

“Kind of?” Harry takes a second to think of an explanation so that Louis doesn’t wind up feeling guilty. “He’s just, like, upset that I didn’t choose to spend time with him once I’d finished and instead chose to spend it with someone I barely knew. A boy no less.”

 

“I’ve told you before, Harry. He can’t control you and if he tries to, you shouldn’t be with him. You’re your own person.”

 

For a moment, Harry’s taken aback by Louis’ conviction. It warms his heart that Louis cares so much considering the length of time they’ve been friends. He wishes Louis were with him so that he could hug him, tighter than the one they’d exchanged when they’d said goodbye, longer too. Maybe he’d bury his face into Louis’ neck and breathe in his scent and let it wrap around him and comfort him. That’d be nice.

 

“Was it bad? The fight?” Louis continues.

 

“No. I just got annoyed with him because he was being hypocritical and patronising.”

 

“Is that because of the age gap, do you think? Do you think that’s maybe why he thinks he can get away with that?”

 

Blinking, Harry contemplates what Louis has just said. He’s never thought of it that way, and he doesn’t really want to either, though he can sort of see where Louis is coming from. The more he listens to Louis, and to his sister for that matter, the more holes he can see in his relationship. The more unbalanced he realises it is. 

 

“I don’t know.” Harry sighs sadly. “Maybe?”

 

“Sorry, it’s not even my place to be saying this stuff to you.” Louis backtracks. “Just, um, like, if this happens again, you know you’re always welcome at mine, yeah? And if I’m not in, Liam can let you in and you can just chill in my room.”

 

Harry doesn’t understand. Louis barely knows him so how can he offer such a thing? How can he trust Harry so blindly to be in his space without him there? It doesn’t make sense to him.

 

“But, like, you barely know me?”

 

“I know you enough.” Louis protests. “You’re a good lad, yeah? I like you. I reckon we’re going to be decent mates.”

 

“Me too.” Harry agrees with a smile. “Thank you, Louis.”

 

“Anytime. Text me tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry says with a nod even though Louis can’t see him. 

 

After a quick exchange of goodbyes, Harry settles himself on the couch for the night. Suddenly he’s realising that perhaps he’s unhappy in his relationship with Nick and that’s why they’re clashing. Maybe they do want different things after all. Louis is letting Harry do what he wants, encourages him to, but Nick wants to keep Harry for himself, keep him contained. And there’s no question which option Harry likes more. 

 

He decides to sleep on it, because like his mum always says, things are always clearer after a night between the sheets.

 

…

 

In the morning, Harry wakes up to Gemma singing in the shower. He rolls his eyes and stretches himself out, groaning at the pleasant popping of his bones as they realign after a dodgy night of sleeping on the couch. He blinks his eyes a couple of times and then reaches for his phone, wondering if maybe Nick or Louis has texted him. Mostly he’s hoping for the latter, not really in the mood to hear anything from Nick. Thankfully, no notifications from him sit there. There are a few Facebook notifications and instagram too, then right at the bottom lies a text from Louis and Harry can’t control the goofy grin that takes over his face.

 

**I’m challenging you to**

**a COD rematch. And**

**maybe I’ll teach you**

**how to properly play**

**FIFA. When are you**

**free next? x**

 

And then there’s another one from just a bit later.

 

**Your dissertation is**

**interesting btw. Really**

**well written. I’ll look**

**over the last bit for you**

**at some point. x**

 

“What’re you grinning at?” Gemma asks, startling him.

 

“Louis said my dissertation is good, like interesting and well written.” Harry gushes. He can’t help how pleased Louis’ comments have made him. He feels like a king.

 

“Louis?”

 

And right. He’s also neglected to tell Gemma about the boy who he frequented in a tattoo shop and by weird coincidence ran into again and now they’re friends. Which is surprising, really. As soon as Niall had spotted the piercing in his ears Harry had jumped at the chance to talk about Louis, or Blue Eyes as he was then. He’d told Niall about how brash and loud this boy was, how smiley, just how great an impression he’d left on him. Niall had been full of encouraging smiles and squeezes of Harry’s shoulder, and had been even more smiley when Harry told him they’d run into each other again.

 

“He’s a friend.”

 

“A new one, I’m guessing.” Gemma asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, I met him when I got my ears pierced.” He pauses and the decides to go for the whole truth. “He’s the one who told me I should do it.”

 

Gemma looks even more shocked. “I thought you’d been wanting your ears pierced for ages?”

 

“I had.” Harry shrugged. “But Nick told me he didn’t like it so I never did it. I was going in to get a tattoo but Louis told me to get my ears pierced instead. Fuck what my boyfriend thought.”

 

“Too right.” Gemma agrees, pleased. “I like him already. I approve.”

 

“He’s really nice.” Harry says softly. “He’s helping me with the proof-reading on my dissertation and invited me to stay round and play Playstation with him and his flatmate yesterday.”

 

When Harry looks up, Gemma looks a cross between pleased and apprehensive. She’s biting her lip with furrowed eyebrows but with the hint of a smile. Its one of the strangest expressions he’s seen her wear. Harry raises his eyebrows in question and Gemma sighs.

 

“He sounds like a great lad, H. I’d like to meet him. Just be careful, yeah?” 

 

Now Harry is confused. “I don’t get what you mean?”

 

“You have a boyfriend.”

 

Harry tuts. So it’s not just Nick who thinks he’s going to run off with a boy he finds attractive then, a boy who neither of them know is even gay.

 

“What makes you think Louis is gay? I can have straight friends, you know. And just because he’s attractive doesn’t mean I’m going to try and get in his pants. I’m well aware I have a boyfriend. I’m not a cheater.” Harry rants.

 

“But you’re also not happy in that relationship.” Gemma accuses. “People who aren’t happy in their relationships sometimes make mistakes. Is Louis gay?” Harry nods, as does Gemma, like she expected that answer. A part of Harry knows that she did because otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten so defensive in the first place. “I just want you to be careful, ok?”

 

“Ok.” Harry agrees. 

 

He begins to wonder if Nick can tell he’s not happy too. If Gemma can tell and he gets the feeling Louis senses something is off, then surely Nick must be able to feel it too? In his heart of hearts, he knows that it’s something he should go home and talk to Nick about. They should try and be adult and resolve it, either vow to make it better, or to call it a day (at this point Harry’s not sure which option is the most attractive), but in reality he’s scared. Nick is all he’s really ever known. He’s comfortable and familiar and up until the last month or so it’s been good and easy.

 

“Do you want breakfast and then you can go back home and sort things with Mr Grumpy?”

 

“Please.” Harry nods and then looks down at his phone where Louis’ texts are still sitting. Just like that, his smile is back, though a bit more timid than before.

 

**_I’ll happily go for a_ **

**_rematch. I’ll still beat_ **

**_you though. Thanks_ **

**_for looking over my_ **

**_essay. Same again_ **

**_this weekend? .xx_ **

 

He tries not to obsessively check his phone whilst he eats his breakfast, and on the tube journey back to his and Nick’s place. He’s merely checking the time when he pulls it out every couple of minutes, and he’s just checking that the thumbprint recognition is working every time he unlocks it. But Louis still hasn’t text him back by the time he lets himself back into the flat. Nick is nowhere to be seen upon his arrival and Harry breathes a sigh of relief. He’s not in the mood for another pointless argument just yet.

 

Its as he’s stripping off to get into the shower that his phone finally buzzes with an incoming text. Naked, he strolls into his bedroom and picks his phone up off the nightstand and opens the message, already fighting a smile because its Louis.

 

**You’re all talk mate.**

**This weekend sounds**

**good. x**

 

In no way shape or form is this meeting a date. And yet to Harry, it kind of feels like it is. And he’s excited. Inexplicably so.

 

Fuck, Harry’s got a problem. A Louis Tomlinson shaped problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all gets a bit heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing comments and the kudos! Hopefully what happens in this chapter will serve as a thank you.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

**April**

With the submission of his finished dissertation comes his Easter holidays and time to go back up to his hometown to visit his mum and step-dad. Harry’s excited, he can’t deny it, he’s missed them and he’s been terrible at keeping in contact with them this term, and what’s more, he can’t wait to tell them about Louis. Much to Nick’s chagrin, the pair have become quite close while he and Nick have only grown further apart. Louis gets him, he makes him laugh and he seems to like Harry exactly the way he is, encourages him to be that way even. 

 

One other thing Harry is looking forward to, is meeting up with Louis. Since their hometowns are somewhat close, they’ve decided to meet up a few times and just hang out. Harry practically vibrated out of his skin when Louis suggested it. Harry’s anxious to see what it’s like without he threat of Nick so close, he’s wondering whether it’s finally going to make things clear to him about what he needs to do. Maybe his mum can shed some light on it too.

 

“Hi, darling!” his mum, Anne, greets him as he climbs out of the taxi. She bundles into him and almost knocks his backpack off his shoulders. “How was the trip?”

 

“Alright.” Harry shrugs. “Wasn’t too long.”

 

Immediately, Anne is fussing over him, and Harry lets her because he knows how much the distance takes a toll on her too. When Harry first left for university, she suffered horribly from empty nest syndrome with Gemma also living in the capital, and called Harry close the seven times a day just to have a chat with him and tell him even the mundane things like the fact Dusty was licking her paw by the fireplace or that she’d run out of tea bags. Harry bets she’s super excited for them to sit down and play Scrabble together with a cup of tea and a packet of biscuits to dunk. Perhaps that’s the moment he’ll tell her about Louis, when she’s relaxed and won’t judge him for being attracted to someone else whilst he’s in a relationship. Not that his mum would judge him anyway, she’d voice her opinion and gently guide him in his decisions. Harry always appreciates that about her.

 

Harry takes a deep breath when he sets foot in his house. It smells like vanilla and chocolate. The vanilla can only be from the candles his mum likes to burn, not dissimilar to the ones he burns himself at the flat in London, but he has no idea where the chocolate smell is coming from, probably something his mum is baking in the kitchen. It seemed to become her hobby once the house became empty. He follows his nose, and sure enough, in the kitchen sink, there’s a mixing bowl painted in brown batter. Taking a peak in the oven, Harry spies two circular cake tins with just a hint of a rising cake top.

 

“I though we could decorate the cake together.” his mum says sheepishly. “I bought mini eggs and flakes and all kinds.”

 

“Definitely, Mum.” Harry agrees. “Let me just chuck my bag upstairs and then I’ll do the washing up for you.”

 

It doesn’t take long for him to be elbow deep in soap suds with his mum sitting across from him and nursing a cup of tea. Every time he glances up at her, she’s wearing a ‘tell me the gossip’ look. She’s always been a perceptive woman and can obviously tell how happy her son is. And the thing is, Harry isn’t sure how much longer he contain everything about Louis. He’s just waiting for his cue and then he’ll spill all without needing to be asked twice.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what it is that’s making you so happy? Nick better not have popped the question without asking Robin and I permission.”

 

Harry almost chokes on thin air and he feels a swell of panic at the though of being engaged to Nick. Does Nick come off as ready for that step? Or, _does he_?

 

“Ok, judging by the horror on your face, that isn’t what has happened.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Harry agrees quickly, a bit breathless. “I don’t really know how to say this without sounding dodgy.” he then grimaces.

 

“Just tell me, love. There’s no judgment here, you know that.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry counts to ten and then says, “I’ve met a boy.” His mum’s eyebrows raise and he knows he needs to explain himself before she jumps to any wrong conclusions. “I’m not cheating on Nick. I just want to clear that up first.” His mother nods for him to continue. “But I have met a boy who I think I fancy a little bit? He’s really funny, and he’s really encouraging of me and what I want for myself.”

 

“Which is something Nick hasn’t really given you.” Anne throws in.

 

“Yeah.” Harry sighs. “We’ve been having a little trouble lately.”

 

Anne sighs too. “I imagined this would happen at some point, though I’d hoped it wouldn’t.”

 

He assumes he’s talking about him and Nick being at different stages in their lives. Harry’s going to be fresh out of university and moving up in the world, exploring things, finding his niche, whereas Nick has done that, he’s settled in his job, he’s settled in a flat, now all that’s left is to settle into his relationship. Permanently. And the thing is, Harry thinks, or rather _knows_ he’s not ready for that, that he’s too young for that. Considering how stiff the past weeks have been, he’s not even sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with Nick.

 

“Do you love Nick?” Anne asks Harry. “Think hard before you give me your answer.”

 

For a while, Harry just stares at the slowly popping soap bubbles on his skin. He really is thinking hard. Thinking about what love is, what it means to him and whether that translates into what he and Nick have. And his mum doesn’t push him. She just sits and sips her tea, quietly waiting, occasionally dunking a biscuit in between getting up to check the cakes.

 

“I don’t know anymore.” Harry finally settles on. “Like, obviously he’s my first boyfriend so I don’t have anything to compare what I’m feeling to.”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” his mum says. “It’s about what you want for yourself and what it means to you.”

 

Harry knows that. His mum has told him enough times.

 

“I think I love him, just I’m not in love with him. Does that makes sense?” Harry asks unsurely.

 

“It makes perfect sense, darling. It’s exactly how I feel about your dad.” Anne strolls over to Harry and runs a hand affectionately through his hair before kissing the crown of his head and squeezing his upper arms. “You have to do what makes you happy. Sometimes you just have to be selfish. If Nick isn’t making you happy anymore, you need to find someone that does.”

 

“I think I already have.” Harry replies quietly.

 

“Then you’ll work it out.” she says, and kisses him on the cheek.

 

…

 

It takes only one night for Harry to cave and FaceTime Louis. He was trying to hold off as long as he possibly could to try and convince himself he wasn’t as desperate for the older boy’s attention as he felt, but it proved futile. So once his mum and step-dad have gone to bed, Harry sets up camp on the sofa with a film on the TV for background noise and starts the call Louis and he pretends he’s not sweating with both nerves and excitement at seeing his face. For a moment, he wonders if Louis is feeling the same, but Louis seems too cool to get flustered over someone like Harry. Harry hasn’t even really seen him blush at anything flirty Harry has said, he’s always so composed and gives nothing away. Maybe Louis just isn’t attracted to him in that way?

 

Before he can contemplate that any further, the ringing of his FaceTime calls stops and it begins to connect to Louis. He makes a final primp of his hair before shaking himself out of it and waits for Louis to say hi.

 

“Hi there.” Louis chirps and Harry nearly melts on the spot. Louis looks gorgeous. His hair is all fluffy and askew, he’s wearing glasses and there’s a few days worth of stubble on his jawline. Harry can see a soft, grey hoodie on his upper half too and has the urge to snuggle him. “How’s home?”

 

“Home is good, thank you.” Harry replies. “It’s good to be home.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Louis agrees. “I mean, my sisters drive me up the wall but I haven’t half missed them. Oh, hang on, Ernie wants to say hi.”

 

The phone moves further away from Louis and there’s some clattering as it settles upon whatever it’s now leaning against. A shock of blonde hair pops into the frame, and then when Louis turns the little boy around, Harry is faced with the cutest little cherub. There’s so many similarities to Louis, and Louis is staring down at him with the happiest grin. Harry wants to pinch his cheeks.

 

“Can you say hello to Harry, Ernie?” Louis asks his brother.

 

Shyly, the tiny blonde waves and slowly leans into Louis chest, his fingers in his mouth as he tries to hide a little.

 

“Hi, Ernie. You’re a handsome little man.” Harry coos. “Much better looking than your brother.”

 

Louis shoots him a tiny glare, but his smile hasn’t dimmed. “He thinks he’s funny.” he says. Ernie squirms out of his older brother’s arms and onto the floor again, trotting off to do whatever it is toddlers do. “So,” Louis addresses Harry with a cheeky glint in his eye, “do you miss me yet?”

 

Harry chuckles, hoping his blush doesn’t betray him. “Not even a little bit.”

 

“No? So that’s not the reason you’re calling me, then?” Harry flounders for a second whilst he tries to think of a witty answer, but there’s no need because Louis is confidently admitting, “It’s alright I miss you too,” and it doesn’t sound teasing, it sounds sincere. Harry can’t help it, his cheeks tint with pink heat. “Did you want to meet up soon?”

 

“Yes.” Harry answers eagerly and his blush darkens. That was _far too_ eager. “I mean, yeah, like, whenever you’re free.”

 

“I have a free house on Wednesday. You could come up if you want.”

 

Harry is floored by the offer. He’d expected them to meet up on middle ground, spend a few hours together and then part ways. But this is so much more. This is Louis inviting him into his space, his home. Yes, he’s been in Louis’ flat in London, numerous times actually, but this is different. This place holds Louis’ childhood. A history you only explore with someone you consider important enough. And it’s highly likely Harry is overthinking this. It’s just an invitation to hang out.

 

“I’d really like that, yeah.” Harry agrees. 

 

“Good.” Louis replies with a smile, and either it’s a trick of the light, or Louis is blushing too. Harry’s trying not to notice because it’s giving him butterflies. And then they’re just smiling at each other stupidly which is not helping the situation at all. “Do you need me to pick you up?”

 

God, it’s sounding like a date. Harry wants to jump at the chance for Louis to meet his mum, but that would be pushing things too far. He needs to get a handle on himself.

 

“I can get the train.” Harry says, dismissing Louis’ offer. “Thank you, though.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s no problem.”

 

“Honestly.” Harry chuckles. “It’s fine. You can pick me up from the station if that will make you feel better.”

 

Louis gives him a deadpan look before both of them melt into giggles. From there, their conversation flows easily. Louis takes the lead on most of it, but Harry is happy to let him. He likes just observing Louis, and not just because he’s unfairly attractive, but it’s his mannerisms and facial expressions. He speaks with his entire body when he tells a story, it’s almost like a performance and Harry is entranced. He laughs and nods at the right times just to let Louis know he’s still listening, but really he’s just wondering what it’d be like to get to see his face everyday. What he looks like when he’s sleeping, completely calm, and what he looks like when he wakes up. Its a dangerous line of thinking, but Harry finds he’s helpless to stop it.

 

“So, I’ll see you on Wednesday, yeah?” Louis says when their chat dies down. “Just text me when you’re almost at the station and I’ll head down to get you.”

 

“Yeah, see you Wednesday.” Harry nods. “It was good talking to you.”

 

“And you, H.” Louis replies with a smile. “See you soon.”

 

When the phone disconnects, Harry is left with the stupidest grin on his face.

 

“He seems lovely.” Harry jumps at the sound of his mum’s voice. “Is that Louis?”

 

Harry looks over his shoulder to see his mum standing in her dressing gown and smiling at him. He nods in answer to her question and hopes his expression isn’t as telling as he think it is.

 

“I’m going to catch the train up to Doncaster on Wednesday.”

 

“To see him?” Harry nods again. “Hmm.” Anne hums, and there’s something in her tone that tells Harry she’s thinking something.

 

“What?” Harry asks.

 

“Nothing, love. It’s just nice to see you so smiley about something.”

 

Harry tries not to think about what that implies.

 

———

 

Louis has that swooping feeling in his stomach like when you go downhill on a rollercoaster or when you’re waiting to sit an exam. But he’s doing neither of those things, he’s waiting for Harry on the platform in his hometown, waiting to take him back to his house and spend the day together. And it’s supposed to be completely platonic, he needs to make sure its completely platonic. Aside from the occasional blush, Louis has no indication that Harry is attracted to him in any way. He seems pretty devoted to his dick of a boyfriend. Harry’s eagerness to be Louis’ friend must just be down to his seeming lack of them. 

 

Pressing the lock button of his phone, Louis glances at the time and then back to the empty tracks. Harry’s train should be arriving into the station any minute. He’s now beginning to wonder if him standing on the platform is a little eager, a little too much. Perhaps he should have waited in the car?

 

But before he can turn around to rush back to the safety of his car, he hears the screech of a train coming down the tracks. Harry should be on that train. Louis’ heart starts to pound and no matter how much he tries to communicate to his brain to try and tame it all, butterflies flutter in his tummy and he feels nauseous in the best way.

 

And then out he steps. A stupidly attractive, gangly angel in those bloody gold boots - only Harry could both wear and pull them off -, sinful black jeans, and a salmon pink (is that silk?) shirt, unbuttoned so low it may as well not be buttoned at all.

 

Louis wants to eat him up.

 

“Oh shit.” Louis whispers to himself as he sees Harry look round for him. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.”

 

Harry’s eyes land on him and he positively lights up. His easy gait quickens until he’s right up in Louis’ space and hugging him tightly. _God, he smells delicious._

 

When he pulls back, he manages to knock Louis’ phone out of his jacket pocket and send it crashing to the floor. Immediately he’s crouching down to get it.

 

“Oops.” he says, coming back up to full height and slides the phone into its rightful place.

 

“Hi.” Louis chuckles.

 

“I’m sorry. I hope it’s not broken.” Harry rushes to say with a light wash of pink high on his cheeks before he collects himself and exhales, his eyes finally finding Louis’. “Hi. You look really good.”

 

Louis is shocked, and by the looks of Harry’s sudden deer in the headlights expression, Harry’s shocked he’s let that little tidbit slip as well. So Louis decides to really make him sweat.

 

“Well thanks.” Louis says, sticking his hands in his pockets so his jeans pulls tighter round his bum. “You’re looking pretty good yourself. The gold boots are making another appearance I see.” He very deliberately takes his time dragging his gaze from Harry’s feet up every single inch of Harry’s body. His stare settles on Harry’s midriff. “Nice butterfly.” Continuing his appraisal, Louis flits his eyes over Harry’s ready to nip at collar bones, his strong jawline, his plumps lips and then finally meets those emerald eyes. Harry is bright pink. He looks stunned. Mission accomplished. “You hungry?”

 

“Uh…” Harry stutters and then swallows. “Yeah, a little bit.”

 

“Is McDonalds ok?” Louis asks, trying not to smirk at the effect he’s having on the younger boy. “I can’t cook very well.”

 

“McDonalds is good, yeah.” Harry nods, still seeming to be in some sort of stupor.

 

“You alright there?” Louis is smirking now but boy does he feel fucking good about himself.

 

“Fine, fine.” Harry replies, snapping back into himself. “I’m fine.”

 

“Let’s go, then.”

 

……

 

An hour later, they’re stuffed to the brim and deep into a game of FIFA. Harry’s still as terrible as was when they first played, but Louis is taking it easy on him, even allowed him a goal or two. Usually he’d be screaming bloody murder if he let a goal through, but he loved just seeing Harry smile triumphantly, quietly smug that he’d been able to beat Louis.

 

“I know you’re going easy on me.” Harry says with a smirk. “I’m not an idiot. But thank you for the gesture.”

 

Louis outright laughs, game forgotten as he drops his controller to shove Harry. Harry shoves him right back, and quickly they’re roughhousing, Louis managing somehow to get Harry into a headlock. Harry’s playing dirty, pinching Louis wherever he can to try and get him to let go, but Louis knows that for a petite boy, he’s actually quite strong. So when the pinching doesn’t work, Harry goes for the tickle, and it’s Louis undoing, he’s cackling and shrivelling away, ending up on his back as Harry continues his attack, raucously laughing at Louis’ reaction and so damn pleased with himself.

 

But somewhere in the midst of this, Louis’ managed to allow his wrists to become trapped in Harry’s big paws, and suddenly they’re being pinned above his head. He will not have this. So he uses all the strength he can muster and he rolls both of them over so now that Harry is the one lying on his back with his wrists pinned above his head. Almost immediately, Louis realises this is a mistake.

 

Harry looks sinful like this. Louis’ brain is conjuring up images of him naked atop white sheets, begging, struggling, wanting. It’s both unwelcome - considering their current position - and extremely fucking welcome, it’ll power his wank bank for years. 

 

That’s when Louis notices Harry’s gone quiet. His rough breathing could be to do with the exertion, but his green eyes are wide, the pupils dilated. His jaw is popped open and he’s still aside from the rise and fall of his chest.

 

_Oh dear God_ , this boy is going to be the death of him.

 

Instead of Louis moving away (like he should), both of them just lie there, not saying anything, just breathing. But when they meet eyes, Louis feels like he’s been electrocuted, he’s transfixed, and Harry looks exactly the same. A short moment later, Harry shifts his hips and that snaps Louis back into himself. This cannot happen. He can’t let Harry make that mistake. So he rolls off of him, albeit reluctantly, and flops down by his side.

 

“You’re scrappy.” Louis says, trying for lightheartedness.

 

“Yeah.” Harry replies and his voice has gone so rough.

 

_I did that_ , Louis thinks. _Fucking hell_.

 

“What time is your train back?” Louis asks, if only to distract himself.

 

“I got open return so I can leave whenever you want me to.” Harry says, still a little breathless, and if Louis’ not mistaken, a tiny bit apprehensive.

 

“What say you to a proper game of footy, then?”

 

Louis turns his head to look at Harry, but Harry’s already looking at him with a bright smile.

 

“You know I’m rubbish.” he chuckles.

 

“I’ll teach you.” Louis pushes himself up to standing and reaches a hand down for Harry. “Come on.”

 

Harry looks reluctant, but he accepts Louis’ hand and is pulled to his feet. As soon as he’s done, he realises that they’ll probably need to change. Harry absolutely cannot play in those jeans, as much as Louis would like to see him try, so their first stop is Louis’ bedroom. Harry occupies himself with exploring the trinkets Louis has out, old football trophies, photos of friends and him in various theatre productions, and for some reason, Louis doesn’t feel embarrassed that Harry’s inspecting them so closely. Instead he stands and watches Harry look around, holding some of his old shorts, the biggest hoody he could find, and a pair of socks in his hand.

 

“Here.” Louis says after Harry’s spent a particularly long time staring at one photo. “You can change into these so you don't ruin your flashy clothes.”

 

And then suddenly, unabashedly, Harry is stripping, right there with Louis in the room. Louis almost swallows his tongue. Harry is littered with tattoos, and not just on his arm, which Louis had already seen. He’s got massive fern leaves on each of his hips, teasingly pointing to his happy trail and the fun that lies beneath those tight boxers. And he has a tiger on his thigh. _A fucking tiger_. This boy could not get any more intriguing…or attractive. He’s so bloody toned. Just everywhere. Louis is sad to see him cover up, but he knows it’s for the better. He couldn’t have been blamed for his actions if Harry had continued to stand there tempting him, especially with the residual tension from earlier still hanging around.

 

Louis changes into his own shorts and throws on some of his old vans. “Come on. Let’s see how awful you are.” And because he’s a little shit, he smacks Harry on the arse as he rushes past.

 

“Oi!” he hears Harry shout as he runs down the stairs, shortly followed by thumping footsteps.

 

Louis is going to have so much fun with this.

 

———

 

Harry is practically falling asleep on the car ride to the train station. It turns out playing football with Louis is a very tiring experience and took much more energy than he had, especially after a stodgy McDonalds. He’d had fun though, not that his skills had improved much. One thing Harry had learned though, is that Louis is very flirty indeed. And Harry kind of loves it.

 

As they pull up, Harry’s stomach drops. He’s sad to be leaving. “Thank you for today.” he says.

 

“No problem. We should do it again. It was a laugh. The Manchester Derby is next week, maybe we could go the pub or something and watch it?”

 

“Yeah that’d be great.”

 

And then they both still and the air around them charges again, just like it had when Louis had held Harry down. Harry had never felt a rush quite like it. He instinctually wants to go in for a kiss now, can in fact feel his body leaning into it. It almost looks like Louis is leaning in too, he’s looking at Harry’s mouth that’s for sure. There are so many alarm bells going off in Harry’s head, but can’t find it in himself to listen them. He wants this kiss.

 

But then Louis pulls back and clears his throat. “You should get going, you don’t want to miss your train.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Harry stutters. “Yeah. I’ll uh, I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis nods. “Safe journey.”

 

It feels awkward and Harry hates it, he can’t leave with the air being awkward between them. So without hesitation, he leans over the gearstick and takes Louis into a hug, burying his nose into Louis’ neck. After a beat, he feels Louis sag into it and all feels right again, but he has to resist the urge to plant a kiss in the junction of Louis’ neck and shoulder.

 

“Go on, you cuddly oaf.” Louis teases, gently pushing Harry away. “You’ll miss the last train if you don’t hurry up.”

 

Finally, Harry gets out of the car, but he can’t resist one more wave goodbye. He’s pleased with himself when Louis smiles fondly and waves back and his tummy is doing that weird flip-flop thing. It’s been doing that a lot lately in Louis’ presence and vaguely, as he boards the train, he thinks that should mean something significant.

 

But he’s too tired to mull that over for more than a second once he’s sat down in his window seat. As soon as the train moves, he’s out like a light.

 

…

 

After a week at home, Harry bites the bullet and heads back down to London to get a head start on his revision for his final exams. 

 

And to see Nick. 

 

Nick has been on at him for going home in the first place. He’s not much looking forward to seeing his face because he’s not sure he’ll be able to keep his frustrations contained. The time away has allowed him to get his head straight on his shoulders and figure his shit out. He loves Nick. He truly does, and he’s thankful for everything Nick has shown him and done for him, but he’s not sure they’re right for each other anymore. He wants them to sit down and have an adult conversation about it and part ways amicably. There’s no need for an argument.

 

However, as soon as Harry sets foot into the flat, he can tell Nick is not in a good mood. He only grunts in acknowledgement when Harry announces his arrival and it puts Harry off. 

 

“Alright?” Harry asks anyway.

 

“Have fun at home?” Nick asks back rather snippily and Harry is not in the mood for that kind of attitude.

 

“Yeah it was good.” He sits down a seat away from Nick. “What’s up? You seem a bit off.”

 

“I saw your Snapchats.” Nick replies.

 

And that’s where he loses Harry. He’s got no idea why his Snapchats would set Nick off in a mood. Mostly they were just of him messing about with the selfie filters. Maybe a few of his mum baking in the kitchen or the cat being lazy and dopey.

 

“And?”

 

“You saw that lad again. The one that dropped you off here that one time.”

 

“Louis?” Harry asks, confused. “Yeah I saw him. We live quite close so we met up for a day and hung out.”

 

“Yeah I saw. He was on your Snapchat, and he filmed you playing football.” his boyfriend grumbles. “Get a private lesson did you?”

 

Harry hates his tone. It’s accusing and bitter. He’s neither got the time nor the patience for this.

 

“We hung out. Had a kick about. That’s it. I’m not having an argument with you about this.” Harry gets up off the couch and rounds it. “I’m going to bed. If you’re in a better mood tomorrow, maybe we’ll talk.”

 

Again in response, all he gets is a grumble. Harry rolls his eyes and continues walking to their bedroom. In the back of his mind there’s that saying that you should never go to bed angry, but he’s fed up of Nick’s jealousy. Though he can understand where Nick is coming from since he’s done he’s done such a poor job of hiding his admiration of Louis, he hasn’t acted upon it. He’s thought about it, but he hasn’t done it. Surely that has to count for something?

 

…

 

Harry hears Nick leave the flat, but he’s not awake to hear if he comes back.

 

They don’t discuss anything in the morning.

 

…

 

“These exam question are pretty deep.” Louis comments as he reads through one of Harry’s past papers. “Do you have to write essays about them or something?”

 

“Small ones, yeah.”

 

“That blows.” he replies sympathetically. “How’ve you been doing with them?”

 

“Not too bad. My tutor has given me some good pointers.” Harry tells him. 

 

But Harry isn’t concerned with his past papers, or with his exam looming in the morning now that he’s got Louis lazily draped over his couch. He’s dressed in baggy sweats that are tucked into a pair of black football socks and a hoodie that Harry’s sure he wore when they played football at Louis’. When he first saw it, he wanted to bury his nose in it to find out if Louis was wearing it because it smelt like him. Louis is also wearing his glasses, and Harry is quickly finding out that they’re very much a weakness for him when it comes to Louis. They make his cheekbones even more devastating.

 

“So you feel ready for your exam?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Harry sighs. He reaches over to the coffee table to grab the book of poetry he’s been into recently. “Have you heard of Charles Bukowski?”

 

“No, but he sounds pretentious as fuck.” Louis chuckles.

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “He’s a poet.” Since Louis looks so inviting with one leg propped up against the back of the couch and the other hanging off of it, Harry decides to make the most of it. He swivels around so he can lie down with his head on Louis’ stomach. “I’ll read you some.”

 

If Louis is surprised by Harry’s comfort, or forwardness depending on how you look at it, he does’t show it. He merely hums in agreement and let’s Harry begin reading to him.

 

“ _at their best, there is gentleness in Humanity._

_some understanding and, at times, acts of_

_courage_

_but all in all it is a mass, a glob that doesn't_

_have too much._

_it is like a large animal deep in sleep and_

_almost nothing can awaken it._

_when activated it's best at brutality,_

_selfishness, unjust judgments, murder._ ” Harry reads.

 

“He sounds a bit morbid.” Louis chuckles and then Harry feels fingers in his hair, combing gently and twisting.

 

“In a lot of his poems he makes reference to him being a jaded old man. I think a lot of what he writes is actually quite funny.”

 

“You would.” Louis says and it sounds teasing and fond and it makes Harry’s belly warm. “Read me another one.”

 

So Harry starts flicking through his book and finding the ones that are his favourite. He’s bookmarked them with pink sticky notes and the pages are a bit worn from the amount of times he’s read them. 

 

He’s just starting his third when he hears keys turning in the front door letting him know that Nick is back. Technically, he should have been back from work and happily snoozing a good few hours ago, but he never came back, so Harry invited Louis over for some company. Now with Nick walking through the door and things still tense between them, he’s wondering how good an idea it was.

 

When Nick comes into he living room and sees Harry and Louis lounging the way they are, he looks like he’s raging and Harry isn’t quite sure what to do. Louis certainly isn’t making any effort to move. So instead he just stares at Nick and waits for him to say something.

 

“Louis, is it?” Nick asks and Harry feels Louis finally shift, almost like he’s squaring up, ready to be on the defensive.

 

“Yep. That’s me.” Louis chirps sarcastically.

 

“Great.” Nick replies. “Could you leave, please? I’d like to have a talk with Harry.”

 

Talk sounds like a synonym for argument judging by the way Nick is glaring at the pair of them and the tone of voice he’s using. To be quite honest with himself, Harry’s sick of this. He’s sick of the accusations, the judgmental looks and the constant tension, but he’s mature enough to realise that a screaming match between the two of them isn’t the way to go. He wanted to just talk about it. Look each other in the eye and be honest without being intentionally mean. 

 

Harry huffs and pulls himself off of Louis and to his feet. Louis follows suit shortly but doesn’t take his stern eyes off Nick. The protective streak Harry is seeing is heart-warming and if they were in any other situation, Harry would hug him for it, but at this stage it’s only going to cause more aggravation.

 

“I’ll see myself out, H, it’s alright.” Louis says when Harry goes to walk him to the door. “Text me if you need me. Or call. Whatever.”

 

Louis sends him one more meaningful look and then quietly disappears from the flat. As soon as the door shuts, Harry can feel the tension and anger in the room multiply ten fold. Whatever is about to happen is not going to be pretty.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on, or am I going to just assume?” Nick bites.

 

“Why don’t you just tell me what you’re assuming, Nick? You’ve obviously had this same idea in your head for weeks so I’d love to know what it is.” Harry replies, much calmer than he feels.

 

“You and that lad, there’s been something going on.”

 

The way he says it is so sure and that really hurts. It’s almost like it’s something he’d expected of Harry eventually.

 

“No, actually. There hasn’t.” Harry runs his fingers through his hair to calm his hurt and anger. “So you think I’ve been cheating on you?” 

 

Nick shrugs but the look on his face answers Harry’s question. Nick doesn’t just think it, he’s sure of himself.

 

“I haven’t.” Harry tells him and some of the hurt has seeped into his voice.

 

Nick ignores him. “I expected it, really.” he shrugs and it’s like a slap to Harry’s face. “You’re so young, so why would you want to be tied down with me when you have so many options?”

 

“Do _not_ use my age against me.” Harry almost growls. “You knew what you were getting into when you asked me out so don’t try and use that as an excuse now to try and accuse me of something I haven’t done.”

 

For a while, Nick says nothing. The silence only makes Harry more on edge because he doesn’t know what any of this means. Is this them finally butting heads and calling it quits? Or is Nick just venting his frustration and wanting reassurance from Harry that he’s in this for the long run? The truth of the matter is, if Nick is looking for the latter, that is not what he’s going to get.

 

Whilst Harry just sits and waits for Nick to say something more, Nick begins pottering around. He tidies up small things, makes himself a cup of tea, all whilst wearing a frown and with a tension between his shoulders. When he sits down a seat away from Harry, Harry is ready to crawl out of his skin. If they’re going to fight he just wants to get it over with. But it looks as if he’s not going to get any sort of resolution, because Nick has found the remote and turned the TV over and begun watching some shitty chat show.

 

Harry’s had enough.

 

“Nick, what did I do that suddenly made you not trust me?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now, Harry.” Nick dismisses him.

 

“Well, I do!” he shrieks, at the end of his tether. “We can’t keep avoiding this, I hate the constant tension.”

 

When Nick rolls his eyes, Harry has absolutely had it. He feels like a nuisance, a burden and completely unwelcome in his own home. He feels hurt and belittled and suddenly the build up of the past month or so finally hits its peak and he can feel the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. He’s upset and confused, because emotionally he knows he hasn’t been with Nick for some time, but that’s not just his fault either. Nick has been absent too.

“Don’t start with the tears, Harry.” Nick sighs and it only makes Harry feel more pathetic. “I’m annoyed with you, ok? We don’t spend time together because you’re always busy, and then you chose to spend time with some lad you barely know instead of me when you do have time.”

 

“But you haven’t chosen to spend your free time with me either.” Harry replies, exasperated. “Sometimes you don’t even tell me when you’re coming home so of course I look for company, but I must have forgotten that I’m not allowed to have any friends of my own.” he then snaps.

 

“For fuck’s sake. Why are we rehashing this?”

 

“Because you never let me do anything I want for myself!”

 

The tears finally start to roll over Harry’s cheeks and can’t catch his breath to stop them. He’s even more frustrated at himself for crying when Nick looks so unaffected but Harry can’t help how sensitive he feels. He can’t help feeling hurt by the way Nick is treating him, how he’s always seemed to treat him.

 

“So I’m controlling, am I?” Nick says, and now there’s a bit of annoyance in his tone.

 

“I’m not the first to notice. My mum and Gemma have both said the same thing.”

 

“Fuck this.” Nick growls and rises from the couch. Now that he’s standing and up in Harry’s space, he’s intimidating. Harry feels like a small child being berated or a caged animal being cornered. “We’re done. I don’t want to do this any more.”

 

“This as in us?” Harry asks through his tears.

 

“Yeah. It’s done. It’s over.”

 

Harry wishes he could see just a bit of sadness in Nick’s eyes, even just a hint of loss, but he doesn’t. And though this is what Harry wanted, this isn’t the way he wanted it to happen. He didn’t want the viciousness and animosity. He didn’t want the cruel words and biting remarks. He wanted them to part on good terms. The thing is, Harry still feels that pang of loss, the pain of losing someone. Because at one point, he was in love with Nick and he’s spent more than a year of his life with this person, shared so much with them. Nick has been all he’s ever known when it comes to relationships and it scary to let him go no matter how much he knows it needed to happen.

 

“Can you find somewhere else to sleep tonight, please?” Nick requests of him.

 

Sniffling, Harry nods. He doesn’t want to be there either. He can’t look at Nick without the pain of a knife twisting in his back. It’s not the fact he’s been broken up with, he was ready for the breakup, it’s what Nick said to get them there, or rather, his attitude and how he said it. That’s the kind of thing that gets to Harry and messes with his head. It’s the kind of thing that sticks and keeps taunting long after the fact.

 

“You’ll be able to move in with your sister while you look for somewhere to live, won’t you?”

 

Harry splutters. “You’re kicking me out? I can’t even stay in the guest room until I’ve got a place?”

 

“I’d rather you didn’t, to be honest.”

 

He’s being so blasé and so blunt and it’s killing Harry. This isn’t the Nick he knew, nor the one he fell in love with. This Nick is cold and unforgiving, untrusting. He’s hurtful.

 

“Nick…” Harry tries, but he has no idea what to follow it up with. He’s lost any fight he had in him.

 

Nick says nothing so Harry understands that as he cue to get on with things and leave. It’s weird walking into their bedroom knowing he’s not going to sleep in there again. It’s strange to take out clothes from their respective drawers or off of their hangers in the wardrobe knowing they’re never going to be put back. However, he’s only feeling the tiniest hint of pain as he does it, it’s just like the first scratch of a needle as the doctor injects it into your skin. 

 

When he’s ready to leave, he’s got no idea how it should go down. Does he say goodbye? Or does he just leave without saying anything? Nick’s attitude would suggest the latter, but that doesn’t sit well with him, it goes against all of his natural instincts.

 

“Uh…” Harry begins. “I’m going now.” He hates how shaky his voice is but he’s powerless to stop it.

 

All he hears from Nick is an acknowledging hum. It’s the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Harry is crying anew as he opens the front door but he’s trying to choke down his sobs so that he doesn’t show Nick just how upset he is. He gently closes the door behind him and leans against it, just breathing and silently crying, figuring out where he’s going to go. 

 

What he wants is a cuddle off of his mum, but she’s a bit of a train journey away.

 

So he just decides to go for a walk to clear his head and calm himself down. Hopefully no one will notice his red eyes and blotchy cheeks. It’s only when he gets to the tube station that Harry decides where he wants to go. A part of him is thinking that perhaps it’s a dumb move and will only make him feel worse about himself, but the larger part of him is telling him to do whatever he wants, because he can and he should.

 

So he goes to Louis.

 

———

 

Louis is halfway through watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Netflix when he hears his phone ringing. Without looking at who it is, he reaches over for it and swipes to answer, holding it to his ear and greeting whoever it is with a lazy hello.

 

“Louis?”

 

He knows that voice. But it’s a weaker, pained version.

 

“Harry? Are you alright?” Louis asks, on high alert.

 

“You know you said to call if I needed you?” Harry says intermittently through sniffles. The fact that Louis can so obviously tell he’s crying has him even more on edge.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I need you.” And then Louis hears a sharp sob.

 

“H, where are you, mate?” Louis rushes, already getting up off of his bed and slipping on some shoes.

 

“I’m, uh, I’m outside your building.” Harry replies, sounding embarrassed.

 

“I’ll buzz you up now.” 

 

Quickly he rushes to the intercom and buzzes Harry up. He’s anxious and pacing, wondering what’s got Harry so upset and praying that he doesn’t have to go round and punch Nick the Dick in the face. When he hears the knock on the door, he surges forward and all but throws the door open.

 

Harry stands there, red eyed, tears still dripping down his cheeks and off of his chin, looking forlorn, embarrassed and with a bag in his hands. Before he even says anything, Louis takes him into a hug and feels Harry bury his face into his shoulder. Harry’s shoulders shake with a few silent sobs, but Louis just holds him and rubs his back in comfort, letting him get it out. After a few seconds, they both pull away and Louis pushes Harry inside with a gentle hand on his lower back and encourages him all the way to the sofa.

 

“Do you want a cup of tea before you tell me what happened?”

 

All Harry can manage is a nod in between sniffles and wiping his eyes. Louis feels both angry and heartbroken for him. He never wanted to see Harry like this. He’s far too pretty to cry, but if anything, he’s even more beautiful because his skin looks softer and his eyes even more sparkly.

 

Louis makes Harry’s tea as quick as possible, and when he returns to the living room, he’s glad to see that Harry’s tears have dried up. He may be staring blankly into space, but at least he isn’t crying any more.

 

“Here you go.” Louis says quietly and places the cup of tea on the coffee table.

 

“Thank you.” Harry mutters. “I’m sorry for just, like, turning up.”

 

“Its fine.” Louis immediately dismisses. “Do you want to tell me what’s happened?”

 

After a nod and a deep breath, Harry begins. As he’s telling the story, Louis wishes he wouldn’t have started. He can’t believe the audacity of Nick. He can’t understand how anyone could expect someone with as big a heart as Harry has to be so despicable. Louis want to punch Nick. Hard. Preferably hard enough to knock him out. Or knock some sense into him.

 

“Is it…” Harry hesitates. “Is it ok if I stay here tonight?”

 

He sounds like he’s expecting rejection and Louis will absolutely not have that.

 

“Of course you can.” Louis replies, and pulls him into another hug, simply because he looks like he could use it.

 

Harry starts to feel like a deadweight in his arms. It’s clear the boy is exhausted and Louis is aware that he has an exam tomorrow. So he coaxes Harry to lie down but doesn’t let go of him. It’s a tight fit, but Louis curls around Harry in the hopes it makes him comfortable and feel protected. He stays like that until Harry falls asleep.

 

And he stays there for a long time after just listening to him gently breathe. But no one needs to know that except him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bubbling between Louis and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Here we are with an early update because I'm actually going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update on Thursday.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful responses. Considering how nervous I was to put this on here, I'm loving every single second. There's quite a lot more to come so hopefully you'll all enjoy.
> 
> So here we are! The next chapter should be up on 14th April. But you can find my update schedule and previews on my tumblr: [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

Louis forgot how tiring it was to move house. He’s been lugging boxes from his car up to Harry’s sister’s place for the best part of an hour and he’s absolutely knackered. Usually he’d moan, but since it’s Harry and he’s rather fond of him, he’s helped him move out of the flat he shared with Nick the Dick with the utmost pleasure.

 

“Thank you for doing this, Louis.” Harry says sincerely as he brings in the last box. He still looks a bit downtrodden, but at least he’s not refusing human interaction and crying into mountains of ice cream. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“Right.” Gemma, or who Louis assumes is Gemma, breezes in with a brush of imaginary dust off her hands, “The spare room is finally free of boxes and ready for you to move in.” She then takes note of Louis standing in the doorway and smiles, “Hi, I’m Gemma.”

 

“Louis.” he greets. 

 

Gemma’s eyebrows raise and her gaze slides over to Harry. She’s wearing a knowing smile and Louis can’t help but wonder what that implies, so he also turns his gaze to Harry. Harry stands there, staring at his sister with death in his eyes and a light wash of pink on his cheeks. Interesting. 

 

When Harry notices Louis is looking at him, his jaw involuntarily drops and his cheeks darken. Even more interesting. He’s quick to cover it up though, turning away so he can pick up a box, but he’s chosen the wrong day to tie his hair up because Louis can still see the redness in his cheeks. But he decides to cut the boy some slack and not delve into his interesting reaction, and instead, also picks up a box and follows Harry to the spare room.

 

For a while they just move around each other, Harry directing Louis where he’d like things put and then when they’re finished, there’s an awkward silence for the first time since they’d met. Harry still looks vaguely embarrassed, but Louis doesn’t want him to be, even if he’s got no idea why he’s embarrassed in the first place.

 

“I’ll help you look for a place if you want.” Louis offers. “I’m guessing you don’t want to be stuck here for too long.”

 

“You will?” Harry asks and if Louis is not mistaken, he’s lit up significantly, a timid smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

 

“Yeah, just give me a shout whenever.”

 

“That’d be wicked, thank you.” Harry fidgets on the spot for a moment and bites his lip, his eyes holding a hint of tentativeness. “Do you, uh, do you want to go for lunch?”

 

Louis is surprised by his apparent nervousness to ask such a question, doesn’t quite understand it, nor the light blush that follows, probably due to Louis’ silence while he figures out this new strange dynamic between them.

 

“Sure.” Louis shrugs, trying to inject some causality back into their relationship.

 

Harry looks as if he’s just sagged in relief. Louis has to hold back a fond chuckle. He’s flattered.

 

“Ok, I’m just going to clean up a little bit, like, in here.” Harry says half excitedly and half awkwardly.

 

Louis nods, finally letting his little chuckle escape and leaves Harry to it, exiting out into the living room where he spies Gemma set up on the couch with a cup of tea and Loose Women. He decides he should make an effort to get to know her and she seems pretty cool. She’s certainly heard of him before if earlier’s display is anything to go by, so he makes his way over to the couch and announces himself. She smiles up at him and gestures for him to sit down on the other side of the couch.

 

“So, you’re Louis.” Is what she begins with. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Harry.”

 

Hopefully successfully, Louis tries to cover his pleasure. In the back of his mind he makes a note to grill Harry about his runaway tongue when they’re alone.

 

“All good things, I hope.” he says with a cheeky smile. He has a feeling he already knows the answer.

 

Gemma snorts and rolls her eyes. “He thinks the sun shines out of your arse. But don’t tell him I told you that. He’ll wring my neck.”

 

He settles himself in next to Harry’s sister, already revelling in the easy welcome she’s given him. It’s when he tucks his left leg underneath his right that he sees a window of opportunity. Whilst Harry is occupied, primping himself or whatever it is that he’s doing, Louis can try and get another outsider’s view on Harry’s ex. It’s no secret that Louis isn’t a fan of him, so he can’t even begin to fathom how Gemma must feel about him after he broke her little brother’s heart. Louis knows that without a doubt, he’ll be ready to fight the first person that breaks any of his little sister’s hearts.

 

“How do you feel about Nick?” he restrains himself from adding ‘the Dick’ onto the end.

 

“I’m glad to see the back of him.” she scoffs. “He was so controlling of Harry and didn’t really let him do anything he wanted for himself.”

 

“I got that vibe, too.”

 

“Oh, by the way, thank you so much for telling him to just ignore Nick’s opinion and get his ears pierced. He’s been wanting to do that for ages.” Gemma’s eyes look a bit misty if Louis isn’t mistaken. “I wanted to kill him you know. Harry was pretty devoted to him, loved him a lot. He was Harry’s first boyfriend since he came out.” she shrugs. “But I knew this would happen eventually because of the age gap. I just wish Nick hadn’t been such a knob about it. Excuse my French.”

 

“I think you used too polite a word.” Louis chuckles. “But, it’s no problem. I just hate it when people try and be controlling. Like, shouldn’t you encourage your other half? You shouldn’t stop them from doing whatever they want.”

 

Gemma smiles serenely. “I can see why Harry likes you.”

 

Louis is not blushing, it’s just hot in the living room. To try and distract her, Louis wants to ask exactly what it is Harry has been saying about him, but before he can open his mouth, a set of footsteps approach. Harry rounds the couch, keys in hand and bright pink boots on his feet. Strangely, Louis had expected nothing less and can’t help the fond smile he gives Harry after he quite obviously checks him out. The blush Harry’s wearing on his cheeks almost matches the boots he’s wearing on his feet. It’s unbelievably cute.

 

“Ready to go?” Harry asks, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

“Yep.” Louis replies and pushes himself up to stand. “It was nice to meet you, Gemma.”

 

“You, too, Louis.” and she says it so sincerely that Louis’ heart melts a bit.

 

He offers her one final smile before he and Harry finally leave and head down to Louis’ car. Harry looks almost giddy as they climb inside and is nattering on about some place near Primrose Hill that he’d like them to go. Louis’ enjoying the brightness in Harry’s expression too much deny him anything, so listens as Harry gives him directions and then proceeds to tell him about the lovely, little, old lady who works behind the counter and always sneaks him an extra cookie because he’s such a regular. He’s such an endearing boy, Louis decides. A complete charmer. It’s impossible not to like him.

 

———

 

Harry feels more relaxed and happy than he expected to after a breakup. Especially a breakup from his very first boyfriend. But he’s sat opposite another inexplicably gorgeous boy with a cup of tea made exactly the way he likes it and his favourite giant chocolate chip cookie in his favourite bakery. Said boy hasn’t stopped smiling at him since they walked in and Harry began chatting to Linda behind the counter and Harry’s a little blinded by it. He feels mushy and dopey and doesn’t recall ever feeling like that with Nick.

 

It’s strange, but not unwelcome.

 

After waking up, still on Louis’ couch but with Louis nowhere to be found, he’s been trying to ignore the butterflies he feels in his tummy every time he sees Louis face. Louis had even made him breakfast after admitting he was a shit cook and offered to go with him to help him move out. Of course, Harry jumped at the chance. Though a part of his brain is reminding him that maybe it’s a bit quick to be chasing after another boy, he’s newly single and without boundaries. Spending time with Louis now holds a huge amount of new prospects, he just has to figure out if he and Louis are on the same page. Something which he has no idea how to go about doing. Nick had courted him for the most part, Harry hadn’t had to do much except follow Nick’s lead so he doesn’t have much experience to go off of. He doesn’t know what signals to look for and how to pick up on certain vibes. He’s at a loss really, but it’s not putting him off trying.

 

“When was the last time you had a boyfriend?” Harry asks trying not to look too desperate for the answer.

 

“A really long time ago. It wasn’t even a proper relationship really.” Louis says with a self deprecating smile. “I was too young to know what being a relationship even meant. So I don’t suppose I’ve ever had one.”

 

“But you’d want one? Like, in the future?”

 

Louis chuckles a little and Harry really likes how it makes his eyes go all squinty.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Louis fixes his fringe and leans forward on the table a little. “Just have to find the right boy, don’t I?”

 

And then he winks. At Harry. Harry almost expires.

 

He hasn’t got any real idea what it means, but Harry is hoping to every God that is out there that it implies what he thinks and wants it to.

 

“What are you, um…What’s your type?”

 

Harry wants to cringe as soon as he says it. It’s too obvious and his rapidly forming blush is of no help.

 

“Um…” Louis begins, leaning back in his chair, “I usually go for the rugged, manly type, like Tom Hardy and Brad Pitt.” Harry feels his heart sink a bit. “But I think I like tall and quirky.” He says it staring practically into Harry’s soul and Harry almost combusts. That’s a definite hint, right?

 

But before Harry can conjure up something a little flirty and witty to say back, he sees a familiar figure push open the door to the bakery. His whole body tenses as he watches Nick saunter up to the counter and Linda greets him with the same familiarity as she did Harry. Harry sees Louis glancing at him with furrowed brows, before he too turns in the direction of where Nick is standing. Louis tuts and shakes his head and turns back around.

 

“Dick.” Harry hears him grumble under his breath.

 

He chuckles for all of two seconds before he sees Nick looking his way. Linda has obviously pointed him out. Harry doesn’t know what to do but he feels the colour draining from his face. Nick just stares, and then his expression morphs from blankness to something that resembles a smug kind of anger.

 

“Ignore him, Harry.” Louis says quietly and reaches across the table to tap Harry’s hand.

 

Harry jumps at the contact and looks down where Louis just touched. He hates how cliche it sound but the spot is tingling a little bit. And that’s when he hears the door to the bakery jingle again. He looks up and sees that Nick has left, his head hanging low and a stiffness between his shoulders.

 

Barely a few seconds later, Harry’s phone vibrates. He looks down and frowns upon seeing Nick’s name. He opens the message and his entire stomach drops through his shoes.

 

**_For someone who wasn’t_ **

**_cheating, you moved on_ **

**_rather quickly._ **

 

He can feel the sting of tears in his eyes but he doesn’t want to cry, especially not when he and Louis were having such a nice time. He doesn’t want Nick to ruin it, but his text cuts him deeper than he should probably let it.

 

“What’s up?” Louis asks.

 

“He’s just texted me.”

 

Louis’ brow furrows deeper and he makes a ‘give it here’ motion with his hand. Harry hands the phone over and sits back, pulling his lip between his index finger and thumb whilst he watches Louis read. He likes the way the blue light from the phone screen makes Louis’ eyes brighter.

 

“He’s being immature.” he hears Louis say, but he’s forgotten what they’re talking about. Louis looks good when he’s concentrating. “He’s throwing a tantrum so you should just ignore him.”

 

The text. That’s what they were talking about.

 

“It doesn’t look good though, does it?” Harry sighs. “I’m sitting here with you a couple of days after we split up because he suspected I was cheating on him with you. It doesn’t exactly support the fact that I wasn’t.”

 

“Do you want to be sat here with me, right now, Harry?” Louis asks him with steely determination.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Is this making you happy?”

 

“Yes.” Harry immediately answers. The only thing that could have made him happier is if it was a date.

 

“Then fuck him.”

 

It’s a sentiment he’s used to hearing from Louis in regard to Nick. But he’s never heard it said with such frustration and adamance. 

 

“Seriously, Harry.” Louis continues. “You have to do whatever you want. If this makes you happy then this is what you should be doing. I certainly don’t want to stop hanging out with you just because you want to prove to that knob that you weren’t cheating on him with me. If he’s jealous, let him be jealous.”

 

The passion Louis injects into his rant takes Harry by surprise, but he’s warmed by it nonetheless. He kind of wants to stand up and round the table to plant a massive kiss on him, but he knows he can’t do that yet, even if he has a tiny inkling that Louis wouldn’t reject it.

 

“Thank you.” Harry says shyly. “For, like, saying all of that.” He feels his cheeks going red. “I think I need someone to tell me that kind of stuff. I’m a bit of a people pleaser, I think.”

 

“No.” Louis dismisses. “You’re inherently kind. And you shouldn’t change that. I really like that about you. It’s a really attractive quality.”

 

Harry almost swallows his tongue.

 

“Thank you.” he squeaks.

 

“It’s his loss. That’s all I’m saying.”

 

Louis is obviously out to send Harry into an early grave. His heart is beating so hard its almost painful and he’s got so many butterflies fluttering in his tummy that he feels nauseous. His tea is probably cold but he sips on it anyway to try and calm himself. And the thing is, Louis looks as though he doesn’t even realise what his words are doing to Harry and Harry’s not sure if that’s a good sign or a bad one.

 

After that they seem to make a silent pact that they’re not going to talk about Nick anymore and instead focus on Harry and his last exam which is coming up within the next few days.

 

“I’m going to take you out and get you proper smashed once you’re done.” Louis says with a devilish smile.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, feeling giddy. 

 

“Yeah. And you can invite whoever you want. Bring some of your mates. I’ll bring Liam. It’ll be sick.”

 

“I can invite Niall.” is all Harry has to offer in the way of friends. The rest of his ‘friends’ he met through Nick and he doubts they’ll want much to do with him now.

 

“Yeah, for sure.” Louis says, taking it in his stride. Harry has a feeling Louis’ aware of Nick’s controlling nature. Probably thanks to his big mouthed sister. Louis then glances down at his watch and grimaces. “I really hate to cut this short, but I need to get ready for work.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Harry says and gulps down the last dregs of his cold tea. He pushes his chair out and stands up, folds his cookie up in the napkin and then waits for Louis to finish putting on his jacket. “Thank you for helping me this morning.”

 

“Pleasure was all mine. Do you want a lift back or do you have plans?”

 

“Um…” Harry hesitates. He wants to go with Louis but he also knows he should study and since it’s a nice day outside, Regents Park makes for the perfect study spot. “I should stay and study a bit.”

 

“Ok, yeah.” Louis says, and Harry thinks - or hopes - that he sees a bit of disappointment in Louis’ eyes. “I’ll be off, then.”

 

And suddenly it’s just the two of them looking at each other and neither of them making a move to leave. Harry’s eyes find Louis’ and he feels that weird charge in the air again and instincts are telling him to lean in and just go for the kiss he so desperately wants. He can in fact feel himself leaning into it and his hand has a mind of its own, reaching out to hold Louis’ hip. As soon as Harry’s hand makes contact, Louis leans in as well and Harry can feel it, it’s going to happen, they’re going to kiss.

 

But then he feels Louis’ arms wrapping around him in a hug, his chin propped on Harry’s shoulder.

 

Once again, his heart drops, the bitter sting of rejection settling. When Louis pulls away, he doesn’t give any indication that he realised Harry was going in for a kiss. He looks just as smiley as before, so Harry contains his disappointment. He just mustn’t be very good at dropping hints yet.

 

“See you soon.” Louis says with a smile so sweet Harry can feel a cavity. Louis is just so gorgeous.

 

“See you soon.” Harry echoes and then watches Louis leave.

 

When he finds his spot on top of Primrose Hill, he’s embarrassed to realise he’s actually contemplating asking his sister for dating advice.

 

God help him.

 

———

 

“It’s a date.”

 

“Yeah but it’s not though, is it, Liam?”

 

“Are you, or are you not picking him up in a taxi?” Liam then asks.

 

“Yeah, but, Liam, are you, or are you not coming with me?” Louis asks back, raising his eyebrows. “And is his friend, or is his friend not coming with us?”

 

“It makes no difference.” Liam replies with a shrug. “It’s a date and you know its a date and you want it to be a date.”

 

“You’re a dick.” is the only comeback Louis can think of. 

 

“I’m only a dick because you know I’m right.’ he sings and waltzes off to the shower whilst Louis glares at his retreating back.

 

He’s not right. Liam is absolutely not right. Yes, Louis is having another outfit crisis and he spent longer on his appearance than he normally would. Yes, he’s offered to pick Harry up and plans to pay for his drinks all night. But this is not a date in any way, shape or form. Absolutely not.

 

And he doesn’t want it to be.

 

Not really.

 

Maybe.

 

Louis is choosing not to think about it. Instead he’s thinking about where to take Harry and his mate. He doesn’t know whether Harry is a cocktails kind of boy or whether he’s simple with his drinks. He probably should have asked.

 

And it’s beginning to sound like it’s a date. Louis really needs to get himself in check.

 

Thankfully, Liam comes to save him fifteen minutes later and quite literally throws an outfit at him and tells him to get changed. He pulls it on and takes a long, hard look in the mirror. He looks good. Liam chose well. For some, a white t-shirt underneath a baggy denim shirt would be too casual but it’s his go to because a) he’s comfortable, and b) he knows he wears it well. Amazingly, Louis has always managed to pull someone whilst wearing this very same outfit.

 

But yet, in the taxi, he’s second guessing himself. As much as Louis is denying it’s a date (because it isn’t), he still wants to grab Harry’s attention. Harry’s a free agent after all so flirting is even more harmless than it was before. Louis tugs on his shirt and adjusts his fringe what seems like every two seconds, and Liam rolls his eyes and smirks and teases him. Louis is one more eye roll away from punching him.

 

“Text your boyfriend and let him know we’re outside then.” Liam says wearing the biggest smirk he can manage.

 

“Will you do one please, Liam?” Louis snips and yet he does as he’s told and texts Harry to let them know they’re waiting for him and his mate.

 

Louis pulls at some loose threads on his jeans whilst they wait. When he looks up out of the window, he sees someone blonde coming out of the building with a smile that would challenge a thousand suns. He practically skips his way over to the taxi and then knocks on the window. Louis rolls it down and is greeted with a whoosh of Irishness.

 

“Hi, I’m Niall, Harry’s mate. He’ll be down in a few.”

 

“Climb in then, mate.” Louis chuckles and Liam shuffles over in the backseat to make room.

 

“H is so excited, bro. He’s been talking about it all day. Took for-fucking-ever getting ready.” Niall says. “So which one of you is Louis?” he then asks, and as Louis turns around, Niall speaks again, “Oh, it must be you.” he smiles at Louis. “You’ve got the blue eyes.” and then he winks and settles back in his seat with a smirk.

 

Taken aback, Louis can only offer him a bemused smile, but Niall barely notices and starts to engage Liam in conversation, so Louis decides to look out of the window and await Harry’s entrance.

 

When he does eventually come out, it’s a good job Louis is sat in the front and the other boys can’t see his reaction. His jaw has dropped. White jeans. The boy is wearing skin tight white jeans and some madly coloured shirt that’s hurting Louis’ eyes but God does it look wonderful on him. His hair is flowing free aside from a pair of white retro sunglasses that are pushing back the front of his hair off of his face. And he’s changed his earrings. White studs are now in place of the black ones and it makes Louis want to bite his earlobe. Which is fucking weird and he’s never going to think about it again.

 

Harry saunters over to the taxi without a care in the world. He doesn’t realise that his jawline is cutting right into Louis soul or that the fact his nipples are peaking out is making Louis’ downstairs situation rather tight. He’s unfairly attractive is what he is and Louis doesn’t know how he’s going to spend and entire night in his vicinity under the influence of alcohol without devouring him.

 

And then Harry catches his eye line and a smile spreads from cheek to cheek and the dimples pop in his cheeks. For someone who was confidently swaggering over to the car without a care in the world a mere half second ago, he’s suddenly become a shy little boy, waving coyly and pushing his hair behind his ears.

 

“Hi, Louis.” Harry says as soon as he’s close enough.

 

“Hi.” Louis breathes. He can’t conjure up much more.

 

In the background, he hears two snickers. So Liam and Niall have made an alliance already then. He’ll have to do something about that if they want to make it through the night with their balls still attached to their bodies.

 

Louis watches Harry climb into the backseat through the wing mirror. He’s all long, lithe limbs and just general god-like beauty. He’s thankful the seatbelt is restraining him from diving over the front seat and right into Harry’s lap. Then he’d give Liam and Niall something to snicker about, though really he has a feeling they’d be mentally scarred.

 

They manage to make it to the club without Louis combusting in the front seat, and being a proper gentleman and all that, Louis pays the taxi fare and doesn’t accept any offers of money. Niall won’t have it though and immediately buys Louis a shot upon entry, which to be honest, he kind of needs if he's going to survive the night with Harry being a dangling temptation right under his nose.

 

“What’re you drinking then?” Louis asks Harry, sliding a hand over his lower back. But it’s only to get closer so he can hear what Harry’s going to say.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll get it.” Harry replies, shaking his head. He’s leaned closer and smells absolutely divine.

 

“No, you most certainly won’t. I’m buying your drinks tonight. This is your treat.” 

 

“You don’t have to. I can-“

 

Louis covers Harry’s mouth with his hand and the younger boy stills, his eyes wide and glistening. Louis can feel that weird charge zapping in the air around them again. He’s playing with fire.

 

“I’m buying. Understood?” he says, not looking away from Harry’s eyes. Harry doesn’t blink, just nods silently, so Louis removes his hand. “Now what’re you drinking?”

 

“A WooWoo, please.” Harry requests. So he’s a cocktail kind of boy then.

 

He orders Harry’s cocktail and gets himself a beer, and then they both set off in search of Niall and Liam. Their friends have already nabbed a booth and are chatting jovially with each other, looking as if they’ve been friends for years. Louis slides into the booth next to Liam, and expects Harry to slide in next to Niall, but he doesn’t. He follows Louis and slides in so close that their thighs are pressed together and Louis can feel the heat emanating from Harry. He nudges his thigh minutely against Harry’s, just to test if Harry is doing it on purpose, and Harry nudges right back. So it was a deliberate move. Harry is in a playful mood. Well so is Louis.

 

As they chat over their first round of drinks, Louis brushes his fingers against Harry’s every so often where they rest on the table, or he leans back and brushes shoulders. At one point he reaches out and combs some hair back behind Harry’s ear before trailing his finger delicately over the skin of Harry’s neck. Louis watches as the boy visibly melts and he doesn’t miss Niall’s laughter on the opposite side of the table.

 

“I’m going to pop to the toilet.” Harry says with a visible flush to his cheeks.

 

“I’ll come with you, mate.” Liam offers. “Scoot, Tommo, let me out.”

 

Louis lets Liam out and then slides back into the booth. Niall moves up closer to him and gives him a knowing smirk.

 

“You fancy the pants off him, don’t you?” Niall asks, but it’s not really a question.

 

“Who, Liam? Nah, mate. He’s like a brother.” Louis says, trying his best to deflect.

 

“Come on, bro. You know who I’m talking about.”

 

Of course he knows, and of course he fancies the pants off of Harry but thats not something he’s about to admit to Niall.

 

“Where you the first person Harry came out to?” Louis asks in an effort to change the subject.

 

“No.” Niall says quickly, the light in his eyes dimming a little. “But that’s not my story to tell.”

 

“So, it _was_ a bad coming out, then?” Louis surmises.

 

“Like I said, bro, not my story. Harry will tell you if he wants, and I’m sure he will.”

 

Louis nods. He hopes Harry will trust him enough one day to tell him. “How long have you known him?”

 

“Met him when he was a fresher. He was looking to learn guitar and posted on the uni’s fresher’s page asking for a teacher and I said I’d do it.”

 

“And have you two ever…?”

 

Niall snorts. “No, straight as a pole, me.” Niall pauses and assesses Louis. For some reason, Louis feels on edge about that. “Harry’s told me a lot about you, you know. You sound like a good lad. So it’s ok if you fancy him. Now that he’s sacked off his knob of a boyfriend I’m cool if you want to go after him. Sounds to me as if he could use someone like you. I reckon you’d make him happy.”

 

“You barely know me.” Louis replies, his eyebrows nearly at his hairline.

 

“I don’t have to know you, bro. I’ve seen enough of how Harry has acted around you already.”

 

Louis is a little taken aback by that and a little stunned by the implications it holds. He could do so much with that information but he truly has no idea what he actually wants to do. Harry has only just gotten out of a long term relationship with his first boyfriend since he came out. Harry can’t really want to be tied down again so soon, can he? Surely he wants to go out and have that experimentation he never had after he became comfortable with his sexuality?

 

He doesn’t get time to ponder any further because Liam and Harry return with a new round of drinks for them all. This time Liam slides in next to Niall but Harry slides right back into his previous spot, pressing closer if that was truly possible.

 

It’s going to be a long night.

 

…

 

Some people look absolutely gormless when they’re drunk. Their eyes get heavy, they can’t control their limbs and they just look a mess. Not Harry Styles. Harry Styles, if it is possible, looks even more beautiful. His eyes are glassy and he has a permanent flush on his cheeks that highlights his enviable bone structure. He can’t control his limbs on the best of days, but his little stumbles are endearing rather than annoying and Louis is quickly discovering that Harry is the touchy and giggly kind of drunk. He’s been right up in Louis’ space, his hands getting confident and sneaking squeezes of Louis’ thigh or brave fingers brushing Louis’ and even brushing through Louis’ hair. Louis loves it.

 

“Can we dance, Louis?” Harry asks, his head practically resting on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis can’t resist those drunk puppy eyes. “Sure, come on.”

 

For safety measures, Louis takes Harry by the hand and leads him out onto the dance floor. It feels nice to be holding hands with him, properly holding hands. Harry has really soft hands and his fingers aren’t too bony. But then a sharp tug halts Louis in his tracks and when he turns to look behind him, he sees Harry frowning at the bar. So Louis follows his eye line and sees the culprit of his sudden mood change. Nick is at the bar.

 

“Ignore him.” Louis says to Harry. “Or better yet, show him what he’s missing.”

 

He accompanies the statement with a lascivious grin and teasingly leads Harry out onto the dance floor, swaying his hips as he goes. Harry’s eyes are glued to the movement and Louis is pleased to see his eyes looks slightly dazed and his jaw is slightly slack. So Louis drags him closer until Harry is so close Louis could lean forward a centimetre and nuzzle him.

 

“Show me what you’ve got, Styles.” Louis goads.

 

Harry rises to the challenge brilliantly. He grips Louis by the hips and pulls him closer. Their crotches are so tantalisingly close and all Louis wants is to grind up against him. The way Harry is staring, Louis reckons he’d welcome it. Harry is biting his lip. Louis wants to do that too. He wants to find out how Harry tastes. He wants to pin him against a wall in a dark corner and lick into his mouth and discover what sounds he can coax out of him.

 

Louis needs to turn around before things get out of hand.

 

So he turns and presses back into Harry and he swears he hears Harry groan. It’s heady and it’s hot and Louis is losing his mind. Turning around was supposed to help but all it’s done has made things worse. Harry’s hands are wandering and touching and squeezing and he’s breathing down Louis’ neck, his hair is tickling Louis’ skin. He has the urge to reach up and thread his fingers through Harry’s hair and tug. Under the influence of alcohol, he can’t find any reason to repress that urge.

 

As he reaches up, he catches sight of the bar again, or more specifically, Louis catches sight of Nick who is glaring at them with so much anger in his eyes that Louis feels a rush of pleasure. But then Nick decides that Louis and Harry aren’t the only ones who can put on a show. And for the first time, Louis notices Nick isn’t alone. He’s come with someone, someone who he’s obviously very close and familiar with because he doesn’t hesitate to push up into his space. It looks intimate. All Louis can think is that Nick the Dick is also a fucking hypocrite.

 

And then Louis remembers Harry and the fact that Harry can probably see this. So he turns and crowds in close. An idea crosses his mind. Its stupid and it’s crossing a line. He knows it is, but he’s looking at this boy and he’s thinking about how stupid Nick is to let him go. And Harry is just so beautiful. Louis could never stand a chance at resisting him. So he doesn’t give it a second thought. And with any luck Nick will see and he’ll realise just what he’s missing.

 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Louis asks, conscious of the scene Harry can see just over his shoulder.

 

Harry stares at him, looking what Louis can only describe as adorably shocked and confused. But that is only for a second before he nods minutely, eyes already honed in on Louis’ lips.

 

“Yeah.” he breathes. “Please.” he adds then, a touch quieter.

 

So Louis does.

 

He rises onto his tiptoes and surges forward, his hand finally burying into Harry’s soft curls and gripping him tightly. Harry responds eagerly, meeting Louis halfway and though he’s met with force, Harry’s kiss is so gentle. His lips are soft and full, and the way he holds Louis close is like he’s holding a delicate flower. 

 

Electricity is racing around his whole body. He feels like a live wire. So he can’t help himself when he bites Harry’s bottom lip and tugs just a little. Harry keens and its quite possibly the hottest thing Louis has ever experienced. Harry’s mouth opens and his tongue welcomes Louis’ with heated, languid strokes.

 

“Louis.” Harry breathes and it sounds like a plea as he pushes closer.

 

“You ok?” Louis asks but he’s itching to just capture Harry’s mouth again.

 

In lieu of a response, Harry kisses him again. But Louis can barely melt back into it before he feels a hand on his shoulder wrenching him away. He and Harry part with a wet smack and Louis immediately takes note of Harry’s extremely disgruntled look. So he turns in his heel and see Nick standing behind them. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Could you kindly fuck off?” Louis barks.

 

But Nick ignores him.

 

“What’re you doing, Harry?” Nick snaps.

 

“Celebrating.” Harry shrugs and Louis is proud of how unaffected he’s managing to look. “I finished my exams and I’m single so.” and he shrugs again and Louis is trying to bite back laughter.

 

“And you’re here with him?” Nick snarls, finally acknowledging Louis’ presence.

 

“Yeah.” he nods. “What’s it to do with you?”

 

Louis is loving this sassy side of Harry. It’s wildly attractive.

 

“You’re doing a terrible job of convincing me you weren’t cheating.”

 

“I don’t need to convince you of anything, Nick, and I don’t really care to. I was having a good night so I’d appreciate it if you left us alone.”

 

And then, like Nick isn’t even there, Harry grabs Louis and drags him into another kiss. Louis is shocked to say the least, but that feeling doesn’t last long when Harry licks into his mouth with all the dominance in the world.

 

Nick must get the message, because some time later, it could be seconds, minutes or hours, Louis isn't sure, when they detach from each other, Nick is nowhere to be seen. Harry is panting and looks dazed. Louis is so smug. _He did that_. And now he wants to take Harry completely apart, but he knows he can’t. Not yet. Not until he’s convinced Harry is over Nick and right now he’s not sure he is.

 

“Are you ok?” Louis asks, tucking some errant hair behind Harry’s ear.

 

Harry looks nervous all of a sudden. Uncertain. “Can we, um…Can we leave?”

 

Louis expected it really. He expected Harry to be shaken after seeing Nick with someone else, just seeing Nick full stop. He’s probably even shaken from the way he stood up to Nick because that’s just not in Harry’s nature.

 

“Yeah, of course. Do you want to go back to yours or Niall’s or…?”

 

“Can we go back to yours?”

 

It’s what Louis was hoping for. But not for any sexual purpose. It’s simply because he wants to be the one to coddle Harry and give him a glass of water to sober him up, tuck him into bed in some comfier clothes and pet his hair.

 

“Sure. Let’s just tell Liam and Niall and we can go, yeah?”

 

To his surprise, Harry threads his fingers through Louis’ and squeezes. He’s obviously looking for comfort, so Louis squeezes back and leads Harry back to their booth. Harry stumbles behind like a baby deer, Louis is trying his hardest not to coo at him.

 

“We’re going to head out.” Louis tells the boys when he reaches their table. Liam raises his eyebrows suggestively but Louis is quick to extinguish that flame. “We’ve had a bit of an altercation with Harry’s ex. I think he’s had enough and wants to go home and lick his wounds a bit.”

 

Louis sees the instant change in Liam’s demeanour. Liam can sympathise. After his last girlfriend broke up with him, Liam was emotionally volatile if they ever saw her whilst they were out.

 

“Ok, make sure he’s alright, yeah?”

 

“Will do.” he agrees. Harry is hugging Niall on the other side. “It was nice to meet you, Niall.”

 

“And you, bro. Look after H for me.”

 

“Will do.” he repeats. “Ready?” he then asks Harry, and upon his nod, they both begin making their way outside.

 

…

 

Harry is a dead weight by the time they make it back to Louis’ flat. The fresh air has done nothing to sober him up, in fact it has only seemed to make him more drunk. He’s been mumbling to himself and nuzzling Louis’ shoulder and Louis has no idea what he’s going to do with him. He’s so endearing.

 

Louis manages to lug him up to his flat and inside. Instead of the couch this time, Louis takes him to his bedroom, intending to leave Harry there and take the couch for himself. So while Harry fumbles with his boots and jeans, Louis goes to fetch him a glass of water. By the time he gets back, Harry has the duvet up to his chin and his clothes are in a pile on the floor.

 

“Comfy?” Louis chuckles. Harry nods. He’s so fucking cute. “Brought you some water. I’ll leave it on the table here, ok? You’ll be alright in here?”

 

“You’re not staying here?” Harry rasps. And is he pouting?

 

“I was going to take the couch.”

 

“Stay in here.” Harry begs, and yes, he’s definitely pouting. “Cuddle me.”

 

God, this boy really is out to kill him. Louis is powerless to deny him.

 

“Scoot over then, you big goof.” Louis says, rolling his eyes fondly. Harry does as he’s told with a pleased little smile and lays there with the covers lifted waiting for Louis to get in. He’s all bare skin and tattoos and Louis’ mouth waters a little. Louis strips off, down to his boxers and climbs in. Harry rolls over and presents Louis with his back before he grabs hold of Louis’ arm and forces him into spooning. They’re pressed so close together. It’s doing…fuzzy things to Louis’ belly. “You’re really warm.” he mumbles into Harry neck.

 

“Mm.” Harry hums in acknowledgment, already sounding half asleep.

 

“Sleep now, drunky.” Louis chuckles and barely resists pecking a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder.

 

Before he drifts off to sleep himself, he thinks that he and Harry should probably talk about what happened once they wake up. It’s in their best interests. But for now, all he can think about is Harry’s warmth, his smell, and his beauty.

 

…

 

Morning comes and Harry and Louis are still cuddling.

 

They should probably talk about it.

 

But they don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit heated. Lines are getting a little blurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much everyone for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I love hearing your opinions and theories because it makes writing this so much easier, please, please continue with that support!
> 
> The next update should be on April 28th!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> \- Ellie .xx  
> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

“Is this a good idea?” Liam asks through a mouthful of Shreddies. 

 

“Liam, he needs somewhere to live. There’s an empty flat on the floor below. It just makes sense.”

 

Liam lets out a disbelieving hum and much to his annoyance, Louis feels his cheeks going red. It seems to be becoming a common occurrence whenever anything Harry related is mentioned. Louis hasn’t even told Liam about the kiss and he doesn’t really want to considering the torment that will probably follow. But he also kinda of wants to talk about it, because he really, really liked it. He wants it to happen again as soon as possible but also doesn’t want to pressure Harry. Just because Harry went in for that kiss with so much enthusiasm doesn’t mean he’s as in to Louis as Louis is into him. Louis knows he’s still sore over Nick, even if he won’t admit it, and doesn’t want to be a rebound. For all he knows, Harry will want to get back with Nick, though he can’t understand why and hopes that he doesn’t want to.

 

Instead of dwelling and pointedly ignoring Liam’s stare, Louis picks up his phone and dials the number of his landlord so he can organise Harry a viewing. He can feel Liam’s eyes burning into him during the entire conversation and he can already hear the ten thousand burning questions, but once the call is over, he doesn’t give Liam a chance to ask anything. Straight away he’s dialling Harry’s number. Now that he’s finished his exams, Louis knows he’s bored shitless. He knows this because they spent almost two hours talking on the phone yesterday and shortly followed it up by challenging each other on the playstation. Liam had walked in on them shouting at each other over the headset and had wisely chosen not to question it.

 

“Hi.” Harry answers, dragging out the vowel. “What’s up?”

 

“You alright?” Louis asks in reply. “What’re you up to?”

 

“I’m still in bed. There’s not much else to do.”

 

“Do you want me to pick you up and you can come round here? I’ve got something to tell you anyway.”

 

“Yeah, what is it?” Harry asks, the excitement in his tone audible.

 

“I’ll tell you when I see you. If you want to come over, obviously.”

 

Liam snickers in the background so Louis makes a show of storming into his bedroom and closing the door. He’s had quite enough of Liam’s teasing.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to come over. I can take the tube though, you don’t have to come and get me. I know it’s out of your way.”

 

“It’s no trouble. See you in a few, yeah?” Harry agrees, sounding almost shy, and they quickly end the phone call. Louis shoves his feet into some shoes and chucks on a jacket before going back out into the living room. “I’m going to pick Harry up and you better keep your trap shut, Payno.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” But the smirk in his voice contests that.

 

“Whatever.” Louis says. “Dick.” he adds under his breath.

 

…

 

Harry is a fucking vision when he exits Gemma’s block of flats. But when isn’t he?

 

He’s wearing white jeans with navy pinstripes on them which elongate his legs beautifully and they hug him so tightly Louis thinks they have to be women’s jeans. And though he’s wearing just a simple white t-shirt on his top half, he works it like it’s the most expensive shirt ever made by man. Louis is sure that he’s drooling, and he really needs to fix that before Harry gets any closer. But then Harry gives him just the tiniest, shy smile, but large enough that his dimple pops, and all Louis can think about is those lips and how they felt against his. He thinks about how enthusiastic Harry had been and how afterwards he’d wondered if maybe he was only the second boy Harry had kissed. He gets a strange feeling pinging in his stomach at that because really he shouldn’t feel special. They were only doing it to make Nick jealous.

 

“Hi.” Harry greets him, shy smile still on his face. Louis wishes Harry wasn’t wearing sunglasses so he could see his eyes. “Thank you for picking me up.”

 

“It’s no problem.” he says and his voice has gone all soft. He can’t help it.

 

“So what did you have to tell me?” Harry asks once Louis pulls away from the kerb. Louis can hear the excitement in his voice and can practically feel the boy vibrating next to him. He sincerely hopes Harry won’t be disappointed.

 

“There’s an empty flat in my building. I’ve managed to sort you a viewing for tomorrow if you want it.”

 

“Are you serious?” Harry gasps. Louis nods and tries to contain his proud smirk. “That’d be wicked. Thank you, Louis.” Louis shrugs, trying to remain unaffected, but he can see Harry’s beaming smile out of the corner of his eye and his heart is doing summersaults. “Would you, um…” Harry hesitates, “Would you, like, come with me? If you’re not working, obviously. But, like, maybe we could go for something to eat afterwards, as well.”

 

HIs rambling is adorable. Louis can’t quite understand Harry’s nervousness but he’s flattered by it and he can’t pretend that he doesn’t want to take Harry up on his offer. Because it kind of sounds like a date, and Louis is evidently in the mood for taking his emotions for a ride.

 

“Sure.” he agrees. Harry looks about two seconds away from a victory dance. Louis is so endeared he finds it hard not to coo at him and cover his face in kisses. “So, what do you want to do when we get to mine?”

 

“Can we just, like,” and again he hesitates. Louis is surprised by this new nervousness and hopes that their kiss has nothing to do with it. They still haven’t talked about it but if Harry’s not going to bring it up, then Louis won’t either, “watch telly in your room. Just, like, just us?”

 

Louis’ heart pounds so loud he’s surprised Harry can’t hear it. “Yeah.” he squeaks before clearing his throat and composing himself. “Yeah, we can do that.”

 

Louis is so not prepared for Liam’s imminent teasing, but he knows he’ll gladly accept because he’s got it bad for this kid. So, so bad.

 

…

 

Harry, of course, loves the flat. He’s like a kid hyper on blue sweets the entire time the landlord takes him around the flat. Louis just watches on amused and hopelessly endeared. Vaguely, Louis wonders if this is the first flat Harry’s going to be able to call his own.

 

Bouncing on his toes, Harry surveys the kitchen again whilst the landlord runs to his office to collect the contract for Harry to sign. Nick has apparently already given Harry his security deposit back for his flat so he’s ready and raring to go. He hasn’t stopped profusely thanking Louis for finding it for him and he hasn’t been shy in communicating how happy he is to be close to Louis. Louis just wants to wrap him up in cotton wool and cuddle him close because it’s so blindingly obvious that the poor boy has been deprived of so much whilst being in a relationship with Nick. He hasn’t had his own friends, a place to call his own, essentially he hasn’t had his own _freedom_. The thought makes Louis sad. 

 

Once he signs on the dotted line, there is no wiping the smile off Harry’s face. Louis loves his beaming smile when the dimples pop and his eyes light up. It makes Harry look so young and boyish…and so attractive it hurts.

 

“Do you still want to go for lunch?” Harry asks.

 

“Yeah.” Louis nods in agreement, probably a bit too eager to be casual. “Yeah, I’m still up for it.”

 

Harry lights up and Louis tries to ignore the little flip his stomach does. He can barely resist reaching for Harry’s hand and entwining their fingers as they leave the flat together. He has a sneaking suspicion Harry wouldn’t really resist himself, but he doesn’t want to push his luck and make things weird. But when Harry steers them in the direction of Louis’ car by putting his hand on Louis’ lower back, he can practically feel the charge forming in the air around them. And Harry obviously feels it too. In the car he’s fidgeting. His fingers are twitching on his thigh almost like he’s going to reach for something and then decides against it.

 

They end up at the little bakery Harry loves. Harry’s giddily chatting away to Linda at the counter whilst Louis nabs them a table and Louis watches as Harry sneaks a glance at him and blushes bright red when he looks back at Linda. That’s…interesting. Once he’s put down their jackets on the back of their chairs, he sidles up to Harry to peruse what’s on offer. Harry is telling him about the delights of Linda’s cake pops when the door jingles and a very familiar radio voice makes them both stiffen. 

 

“Nick, sweetheart!” Linda greets him and as lovely as she is, Louis kind of wants to strangle her. “How are you? Have you just finished work?”

 

“Hi, Linda. Yeah just clocked off.” Nick’s footsteps halt and Louis knows that’s the moment he’s realised who’s standing at the counter. Awkwardness and tension hovers over the shop like a cloud.

 

Louis can see the tense line in Harry’s shoulder and he can see he’s gone bright red. Possibly from shame from being caught with Louis again and Louis will absolutely not have that. Harry shouldn’t be doing anything with the fear of Nick disapproving anymore and if Nick is jealous of Louis then he’s going to use it to his advantage. Nick needs to realise what he’s lost so if Louis is going to have to take on the role of fake boyfriend, then so be it. Harry would probably be on board with the plan judging by how that kiss went down. So Louis slides his hand into the back pocket of Harry’s jeans and shuffles a bit closer. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Harry smile and the boy leans closer. Good. He’s caught on to the plan then.

 

“Harry.” Nick greets stiffly. “Louis.” he adds in a much snippier tone.

 

Both he and Harry turn to greet Nick with a distasteful and awkward nod respectively.

 

“Out on a lunch date?” Nick asks, and is that a bit of bitterness Louis detects?

 

Before Harry can try and jump in with a stuttered defence, Louis decides to take the lead. “Yeah, actually.”

 

And to further prove the point, he reels off what he knows Harry will want and his own order to Linda and proceeds to pay for them both. When he looks back at Nick, he knows its mission accomplished. Nick has a flush on his cheeks and death in his eyes. He so jealous it’s entertaining. Louis would laugh but he’s not that mean.

 

“Cute.” Nick says but his tone suggests that he doesn’t agree with what he’s just said.

 

Louis shoots him a smirk and slips his hand out of Harry’s pocket to give his waist a squeeze. Nick’s eyes lock on the gesture and he looks about ready to explode. Harry is smiling so wide it looks painful and he’s got his head tilted towards the floor, looking bashful and pleased with a pink blush high on his cheeks.

 

“Did you wanna order, love?” Linda asks Nick, sliding a tray towards Louis and Harry.

 

“Uh, no, actually, I just going to…” he points to the door and then quickly retreats through it.

 

“Poor, love.” Linda coos. “Must be difficult seeing you move on, Harry.”

 

“He’ll be ok.” Louis butts in before Linda can make Harry feel guilty. “He broke up with Harry.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I had no idea!” Linda gushes, reaching out for Harry’s hand.

 

“It’s ok.” Harry shrugs and Louis is glad to see there isn’t a single trace of guilt there.

 

“You take care of him, then, you hear.” Linda warns Louis playfully.

 

Louis chuckles and bumps his hip against Harry’s. “I will.”

 

Louis takes hold of the tray and leads Harry over to the table he’d earlier commandeered. Harry mutters a shy thank you as he sits down and takes hold of his iced coffee. He swirls the straw around in the ice and looks at Louis underneath his lashes.

 

“Thank you for doing that.” Harry says. When Louis furrows his eyebrows in question, he continues, “When Nick came in. You didn’t have to, but thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. He should realise what he’s let go of, yeah?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, really, though, does it?” Harry says, looking up at Louis coyly. 

 

Louis’ not entirely sure what Harry means. Of course it matters doesn’t it? Harry is still in love with Nick. But the way Harry is looking at him, like they’re the only two people in the world, like Harry couldn’t possibly blink or he’d miss something important, it makes Louis’ heart swell and his mind conjure up images of them walking through the park hand in hand or Harry lying in Louis’ lap whilst Louis plays with his hair.

 

God, Louis is going soft. Harry is turning him soft.

 

“I guess not.” Louis says quietly. Harry beams.

 

———

 

Harry looks around at his new flat and breathes a sigh of relief. Now that he’s in his own space with all his own stuff and relying on no one but himself, he feels like a new person. He feels like Nick is officially behind him. The last thing he’s waiting to be brought up is a sofa. His mum was in need of new one so he’s happily taken the old one off of her hands and is just waiting for the delivery men to haul it upstairs. Once that’s done he can officially settle in.

 

“You should have a housewarming party.” Niall suggests from his place in the armchair.

 

“No.” Harry says adamantly. “I’ve only just moved in, I’m not having this place trashed.”

 

“Come on, bro.” Niall gripes. “It doesn’t have to be anything too crazy. I’ll invite a couple of the lads from my course and you can invite Louis and Liam.” Then Niall grins conspiratorially, “Or maybe you’d rather it was just Louis so you could christen all the surfaces.”

 

“Niall!” Harry splutters.

 

“What? You think I didn’t see you two with your tongues down each other’s throats the last time we were out?”

 

Harry can feel his face going bright red. He can’t negate what Niall said because it’s true, but Harry hadn’t realised he’d been seen. He and Louis haven’t even talked about what happened and there hasn’t been a repeat so Harry’s just been thinking it was an alcohol induced thing. Maybe Louis doesn’t even remember it. Except…

 

Louis has been a little more affectionate since. And they had a lunch date. Harry still gets giddy thinking of it. He gets giddy thinking of how Louis swooped in to save the day when Nick came in. He gets giddy and just the smidgen aroused when he thinks about Louis slipping his hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He’d done well not to pop a boner in the middle of the bakery. He gets even more giddy thinking about how he’d bravely stooped down and pecked Louis on the cheek when they were saying goodbye and that Louis’ response was a blush and a shy wave from the driver’s seat of his car. Because he affects Louis. He’s actually flirting and doing it successfully. That’s a feat within itself, let alone the fact it’s with Louis. He’s hoping that at some point in the near future he’ll throw all caution to the wind and just ask Louis out. They’ve spent time together alone a handful of times now and they’re both coy and flirty. They may as well just date.

 

“Are you two a thing, then?” Niall asks.

 

“No, um, not yet.” Harry stutters, tucking some hair behind his ear.

 

“But you want to be?” Harry nods. “Then let’s pre drink here as a tiny housewarming for you and then go out. You can work your magic on him like you did last time.”

 

It’s not a bad idea per-say, but Harry’s also slightly apprehensive. He doesn’t want him and Louis to become a drunk thing, though the fire of alcohol does give him a bit of confidence. And he also doesn’t want something to happen only for them to brush it off when they wake up in the morning like they did with the kiss. But, he really likes Louis, he wants an excuse to spend time with him, and he knows that he can reel Louis in from the get go if he chooses the right outfit. One thing Harry loves is Louis’ reactions to his outfits of choice.

 

“Ok, fine.” Harry sighs.

 

“Don’t act like it’s a hardship, bro. Both you and I know that in your head you're happy dancing.”

 

Niall may or may nor be right. But Harry’s not about to let him know that.

 

“Can you just wait here for the delivery men? I’m going to run up and ask Louis if they’re up for it.”

 

“Sure, Romeo.” Niall chuckles. Harry glares and Niall just laughs some more.

 

…

 

For the first time in what may be forever, Harry’s wondering if his outfit choice might be a bit much. He’s staring at himself in the mirror, at these black tailored trousers with white floral print on them and wondering if maybe he should tone it down. He loves these trousers and has been waiting for the perfect occasion to wear them, and going to a cocktail bar where Liam had managed to book them a table is certainly a good excuse, but they’re probably the most out there thing Harry’s worn whenever he’s seen Louis. He doesn’t want to ward him off.

 

“H, you look great, can you stop staring at yourself now?” Niall groans as he peers into Harry’s room.

 

“Is it too much?” Harry asks, and Niall soften because he must be able to tell how worried Harry is.

 

“Mate, if Louis doesn’t like your fashion sense then screw him, yeah?”

 

It’s not really an answer, but it is exactly what Harry wants to hear, so he smooths his hands down over his black shirt and shakes out his hair once more before following Niall out into the living room.

 

No sooner has he popped open a beer for Niall and himself when there’s a knock on the door. Harry tries not to look too eager as he hurries over to answer it, but he can feel Niall smirking anyway. When he opens the door, he’s first greeted by Liam brandishing a bottle of champagne. He gives Liam a hug and takes the champagne from him and welcomes him into the flat, and then he sees Louis. He’s standing in the doorway appraising him. Harry feels a hot flush crawl up his neck, and not just because Louis is so blatantly checking him out, but because Louis looks like he’s stepped off a runway. He’s wearing the tightest black skinny jeans Harry’s ever seen and they're rolled up at the ankles. Louis’ ankles are so delicate, Harry notices, and his legs are to die for. A white, peter pan collared shirt adorns his upper half, a black suit jacket over the top. It’s so simple yet he looks as if it’s costed thousands of pounds.

 

“Hi.” Harry breathes and curses himself for how shaky it sounds. “You look…you look incredible.”

 

He almost cringes as soon as he’s said it, because its too much. He knows it is. But then he looks at Louis and Louis is smirking at him. Harry wants to kiss him. In fact, he wants to do much more than that but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself.

 

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

Louis breezes past with a wink and Harry suddenly feels very hot and flustered. He should probably figure out how the air conditioning works.

 

Or maybe he just needs a drink.

 

…

 

For someone who was doing a stellar job of flirting with and flustering Harry all the way through pre drinks, Louis is doing a brilliant job of ignoring him now.

 

At home, Louis wasn’t subtle. He kept biting his lip and checking Harry out, brushing past him deliberately and reaching out to squeeze his waist. At one point whilst they were sat on the couch Louis even put his hand on Harry’s thigh, dangerously high up and squeezed. And Harry was having fun flirting back, he even considered following him to the bathroom just to lock them inside and snog him senseless. But now Louis isn’t even sparing him a single glance. It’s almost as if once they stepped out into the outside world, Harry didn’t exist. Louis has been swinging his arms around Niall and Liam and singing at the top of his lungs, he’s been at the bar, flirting with the barman who’s making their cocktails and he’s floated away from the group becoming some sort of social butterfly. Harry isn’t going to lie, he feels a bit hurt.

 

But Niall isn’t giving him a chance to dwell on it. He’s plying him with drinks and making Harry laugh with his terrible attempts to chat up girls. Harry thinks he’d have a better chance just wearing a shirt that says, ‘I’m Irish and I play guitar’ and winking at them than trying any of the chat up lines he’s had stocked in his head probably since about the age of thirteen.

 

One girl is taking the bait though. She’s leaning into Niall, placing her hand on his forearm and she’s giving him the bedroom eyes. Harry doesn’t want to step on his toes so he takes hold of his drink and quietly slinks off back to their booth.

 

He’s chewing his straw between his teeth when he spots Louis again, and he sort of wishes he hadn’t. 

 

Louis looks like every single one of Harry’s wet dreams come true. 

 

Louis is in front of some stocky, spiky haired man - a man who resembles the exact type Louis described he was into - grinding on him like his life depends on it. Bliss is painted on his features and he’s giving cheeky smirks to any other lad that eyes him as he sways and circles his hips. He’s loving being the centre of attention. Harry can see the shimmer of sweat on his forehead and he wants to trace the trails it leaves with his tongue. He wants Louis to be grinding like that on him while Harry sucks a purple bruise into his neck. He wants to drag Louis off the dance floor and into his bed and have him pliant and sweaty with him between the sheets.

 

He’s feeling as green as the colour of his eyes. Jealousy is snaking out right to his fingertips that twitch on his thighs with the need to reach out for the blue eyed boy just a few feet away from him. And he would with the bit of liquid courage he has warming his blood if it weren’t for the fact that Louis hasn’t payed a single second of attention to him. He obviously doesn’t want to.

 

So after Niall is done with his conquest at the bar, that how he finds Harry; with hawk eyes on the dance floor and aggressively chewing at the straw in his drink.

 

“Someone has a bad case of the green eyed monster.” Niall smirks as he slides in next to Harry.

 

“He’s ignored me all night, Ni.” Harry grumbles. “Of course I’m fucking jealous.”

 

Niall is a little taken aback by Harry fervour and Harry feels a little bad for being so aggravated, but he can’t help it when it comes to Louis. He just wants so much. Niall reaches out and squeezes Harry’s shoulder in comfort.

 

“You really like this lad, yeah?” Harry nods. “And he likes you?”

 

Harry thinks about the kiss. He thinks about the little touches and flirty remarks. He thinks about how protective Louis is of him.

 

“I think so.”

 

“Then go and show him you want him and that you don’t want anyone else to have him. That’s probably what he’s waiting for, bro.”

 

Harry glances back at Niall, a little perplexed, but also very interested in his line of thinking. Is that what Louis wants? Does he want Harry to get up and prove his feelings? That he's not hung up on his ex? 

 

“Do you really think so?” Harry asks, fiddling with his rings nervously.

 

“Pretty sure.” Niall chuckles. “You’ve just got out of a relationship, bro. He’s going to think you need some healing time.” Harry scrunches his nose. “Yeah, you and I know that yours and Nick’s relationship was burnt out before you broke up, but Louis doesn’t know that. Go and show him.”

 

Harry nods. He knows Niall is right, but he also needs to steel himself for what he’s about to do. It’s far out of his comfort zone and he doesn’t really know how to be that forward with someone, but if that’s what it’s going to take to grab ahold of Louis’ attention again, then that’s what he’ll have to do.

 

“You’re right.” Harry agrees through a deep breath. “I’m going to go and get him.”

 

“That’s a good lad.” Niall praises and sends him off with a pat on his back.

 

Slowly and calculatedly, Harry makes his way towards the dance floor. Louis is in his own world, not really paying attention to anyone - not even the lad he’s dancing with. Harry leans back on the bar, directly in Louis’ line of sight and just watches and waits for the right moment to strike. His eyes fixate on the movement of Louis’ hips. He moves so fluidly and confidently that Harry finds he’s not only jealous of the boy on the receiving end, but also of Louis himself.

 

All of a sudden, Harry feels eyes on him. He glances up, and green connects with blue and a fire seems to ignite in Harry’s belly. Louis is smirking at him, a cheeky glint in his eyes that sends a shot of arousal straight to Harry’s crotch. He doesn’t falter in his movements though, if anything, now that he knows Harry is looking, his movements grow dirtier. Harry knows he’s putting on a show and he intends to enjoy every second of it until he can barely control himself.

 

At one point, Harry swears he can see Louis lick his lips and wink at him. All Harry can imagine is Louis wrapping those lips around his dick. He’s swelling just at the mere image of it, can barely contemplate what the real thing would be like. And so Harry decides he’s got a mission. Louis is going to end up on his knees for him tonight, and fuck if Harry’s not going to return the favour. Something that’s been torturing him is the thought of Louis tugging on his hair as he takes him all the way to the back of his throat.

 

The sight of hands snaking over Louis’ hips toward his crotch has Harry seeing red and he knows it’s time to pounce. So he strides over with determination and Louis smirks. Harry realises this must have been his plan all along and Louis has him right where he wants him. But Harry couldn’t care less.

 

“About time, Styles.” Louis says once Harry’s close enough.

 

Harry takes that as his cue to grab hold of Louis by his hips and drag him away. Louis doesn’t protest and he pays no mind to his disgruntled dance partner.

 

“Were you jealous?” Louis asks into Harry’s ear, his hot breath tickling Harry’s neck making Harry shiver with delight.

 

“Mhmm.” Harry hum breathing in Louis’ scent. He smells of sweat, alcohol and a smell that’s uniquely Louis. It’s delicious.

 

Louis grips Harry’s hair and tugs Harry’s nose away from the juncture of his shoulder. Harry’s dick twitches. “Tell me.” he demands.

 

“Yes. Yes, I was jealous.” 

 

Harry’s knees feel like jelly and all he wants right now is for Louis to absolutely wreck him.

 

“What are you going to do about that, then?”

The only answer Harry’s got is to attach their lips. Like Louis was expecting it, his tongue welcome’s Harry’s before their lips even touch. It’s rushed, it's wet and it’s aggressive but it’s unbelievably hot. Louis has one hand in his hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp, the other has ventured to Harry’s backside, dragging their hips together, their crotches aligned. As soon as Harry’s dick brushes up against Louis’, he moans, all his blood flowing south. Louis is hardening against him too, and that’s when he knows they need to take this elsewhere before they get thrown out. But God, it’s so hard to pull away when Louis slips a thigh between Harry’s and encourages him to grind up against him while he latches on to his neck a sucks a mark there.

 

“Fuck.” Harry moans. “Louis.”

 

“Mm.” Louis hums against Harry’s skin. Harry is struggling not to make a mess in his boxers. Finally Louis unlatches, “Do you want to go back to mine?”

 

“Yes.” Harry rushes before kissing Louis again just for good measure. “Yes, please.”

 

Louis chuckles and it’s dirty and so fucking hot. “Are you this polite in the bedroom?”

 

“I can be if you want me to.” Harry teases and Louis _groans_. Harry is so fucking pleased.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

They don’t even let Niall and Liam know where they’re going. They stumble out of the club and into a taxi and Harry can’t ever recall being this turned on in his entire life. He had no idea Louis was such an exhibitionist either. As soon as the taxi driver takes off, he climbs into Harry’s lap and dips his tongue back into Harry’s mouth. Harry takes this opportunity to grab a handful of Louis’ voluptuous arse. He grips it tight and rolls Louis’ hips towards his. The visuals it produces have Harry going from semi to completely hard in a split second and the trousers he’s wearing don’t do much to conceal it. All he can picture is Louis pounding into him, holding his wrists down and making him beg. He’s sweating beneath his shirt and he needs to be out of the taxi in the next ten seconds before he combusts.

 

It feels like a lifetime and like no time at all when they turn up outside of their block of flats. They each take the steps two at a time and they end up outside of Louis’ flat. Impatiently, Louis shoves the key into the lock and lets them in, Harry close behind him kissing at his neck and tugging his shirt out of his jeans. Once they’re clear of the door, Louis spins in Harry’s hold and shoves him back against the closed door. Louis is immediately at Harry’s belt, tugging it open, and then unbuttoning his trousers.

 

“These fucking trousers, Harry, God.” Louis says. “You look so fucking pretty in them. So gorgeous.”

 

Harry could come from that compliment alone.

 

“Thank you.” he mumbles against Louis’ lips.

 

“This polite thing is going to kill me.” Louis is panting. “Take off your shirt.” he demands. “Now.”

 

Harry complies so quickly he almost rips the buttons off it. It’s on the floor in seconds and the Louis’ hands are on him, warm and rough. Louis drops to his knees and Harry goes dizzy, but he has nothing to cling onto for a bit of support, so instead in clenches his fists and lets his head drop back against the door. Louis runs his nose over Harry’s abs and Harry’s abs clench as Louis’ nose gets closer and closer to the waistband of his boxers.

 

“Louis, please.” he begs. He knows Louis can see the wet patch from pre-come on his boxers. Louis must be able smell his arousal. Harry’s pretty sure that at this point Louis could blow on him and he’d come and it would still be the best orgasm of his life. Thankfully, Louis grants him some reprieve and peels his boxers down, but only far enough so he can take out his cock. Harry looks down and watches as Louis takes his swollen head into his mouth. “Fuck.” he moans. 

 

The heat is exquisite, but he needs more. Unclenching his fists, he reaches out to place his hands on Louis’ head, but Louis must see the movement out of the corner of his eye and grabs a wrist in each of his hands and pins them against the door before sinking down as far as he can. Harry sees stars and galaxies and entire fucking universes. His knees have gone weak and his breathing is heavy and he’s not sure how long he can last. Louis knows exactly what he’s doing, so when his tongue traces the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, Harry is a goner.

 

“Shit, Louis. I’m going to come.”

 

Louis pulls off so that only the head rests on his tongue and lets go of one of Harry’s wrists so he can wrap it round the rest of his dick, but his glare tells Harry that just because he’s let go doesn’t mean he has permission to move. A few strokes of Louis’ clever hand as well as his teasing tongue and Harry is shooting hot down Louis’ throat with a loud moan, whiting out as his orgasm overtakes his own body. Louis milks him for every last drop and even has the gentlemanly decency to tuck him back into his boxers.

 

“So loud.” Louis says with a smirk. “I fucking love it.”

 

And then Louis is kissing him and Harry can taste himself on Louis’ tongue. If he wasn’t so wiped out from his orgasm he could probably get hard again. Especially because Louis is rutting against him, the hard line of his cock digging into his hip.

 

“Louis, can I do you? Please?”

 

“Yeah, babe.” Harry melts. “Yeah.” he repeats and kisses Harry, but its softer than the previous ones.

 

Harry sinks to his knees and unbuckles Louis’ belt. His hands shake as he tugs down Louis’ boxes the way Louis did to him. He’s nervous because he’s only ever done this with one boy before Louis. He wants to be good. He wants Louis to like it. 

 

“Don’t stress.” Louis says soothingly and then he runs his fingers through Harry curls. It’s such a contrast to how they came through the door that Harry has a bit of whiplash, but he’s also touched. “Take your time.”

 

Harry nods, takes a breath and then goes for it. Gripping Louis at the base, he takes the head into his mouth and teases the underside with his tongue. Louis shivers in pleasure, so Harry takes that as his cue to slide down further at the same time as cupping Louis’ balls in his hand. He looks up through his lashes and see Louis’ eyes close, his mouth hanging open. He takes that as a good sign, so he opens his throat further and slides down until he can feel the tip of Louis’ cock at the back of his throat.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Louis moans, his hands slipping into Harry’s hair. Harry swallows and Louis’ hips buck, causing him to gag a little, but this is exactly what he wanted. So he moans and Louis catches on. Using his grip on Harry’s hair, Louis starts to shallowly thrust into his mouth, his moans growing louder and louder with each one. “So good, babe.”

 

The endearment just makes Harry all the more enthusiastic, so he sucks harder and encourages Louis with a firm squeeze to his arse. It works. With just a few more thrusts, Louis is giving him a garbled warning, a split second before he shoots hot into Harry’s throat. Harry swallows it down eagerly before tucking Louis away and stumbling to his feet.

 

“Was it ok?” Harry asks and his voice is shot. Another flicker of arousal pulses through his body. He loves it.

 

“Fuck.” Louis pants. “Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.”

 

Harry preens and welcomes the chaste peck Louis gives him once he regains his composure. They both fasten up their trousers and Harry bends to pick up his shirt, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Since he only lives downstairs, is he just supposed to leave? Or can he climb into bed with Louis and cuddle him like he wants to?

 

“What do you say to something to eat and then bed?” Louis offers, already sauntering off into the kitchen and pretty much answering Harry’s inner turmoil.

 

“Sounds good.” Harry grins, forgoing putting the shirt back on and follows Louis into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shares a few secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!
> 
> First things first, sorry for taking a month to update, but University got on top of me since I'm graduating this year, but I have a bit of a break now before graduation so things should get back on schedule.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support so far. Please keep it coming!
> 
> \- Ellie .xx
> 
> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

As sunlight filters in and Louis peels his eyes open he knows he’s ruined himself. He’s pretty much sweltering because of the warmth radiating off the boy he’s got curled into his chest. A boy who he’s cuddling so tightly it’s a wonder the boy can breathe. A boy who gave him what was possibly the most erotic blowjob of his entire life just last night. He can’t imagine anyone sucking him off as eagerly and as brilliantly as Harry had. Which is just fucking brilliant. What’s even fucking better is that he gets the feeling he’d love waking up to Harry everyday because this warmth and the comfort he feels make his tummy tingle. So a big thumbs up for Louis, then.

 

But instead of extricating himself, Louis cuddles Harry closer and nuzzles the back of his hair. He still smells vaguely of his aftershave from the night before and a rush of memories hit Louis like a freight train. All he can see is them kissing so hungrily and urgently, just like they couldn’t get enough of each other and all he can hear is Harry’s tiny whimpers and his gorgeous moans. The younger boy was so responsive to everything, no matter how big or small and his nervousness to please Louis was so endearing. Louis wants to teach him every little thing he can and he also maybe wants to cuddle him forever.

 

The pressing need to pee however means no matter how much he wants to stay, he needs to move and relieve himself. Without thinking about it, he presses a lingering kiss to Harry’s warm, naked shoulder. The boy stirs with a shiver, a tiny little groan escaping his lips as he nuzzles further into the pillow. Louis struggles not to coo at him.

 

“Where’re you going?” Harry mumbles and Louis can’t tell whether the roughness in his voice is from sleep or because of Louis fucking into his mouth last night.

 

“To pee.” Louis replies with a light chuckle and leans down to press another kiss to Harry’s skin.

 

“Be quick.” Harry says.

 

Louis rolls his eyes with a fond smile as he hurries off to the bathroom. He does his business as fast as nature will allow and returns to his room, crawling right back in beside Harry who has now rolled over and is looking at him with a sleepily pleasant smile.

 

“Morning.” Harry says, his voice still gruff.

 

“Good morning.” Unable to resist, Louis runs his fingers through the front of Harry’s sleep ruffled hair. “What’re your plans for today?”

 

He doesn’t know why he’s asking and he’s certainly not acknowledging that slither of hope in his chest for Harry to say nothing so that they can spend a lazy day in bed together. It’s crossing the boundaries of their friendship, just like last night was. Louis is putting last night down to a moment of weakness.

 

“First I’m going to have a wee and then I planned on spending the whole day in bed.”

 

And then he pecks Louis on the cheek and slides out of bed leaving Louis blushing like a teenager with his first crush. By the time he comes back, Louis still hasn’t snapped back into his composed self and further unravels when Harry snuggles back into his chest and wraps his limbs around him like a naked koala.

 

That’s another thing; whilst Louis is covering his modesty with a pair of boxers, Harry is completely starkers and Louis isn’t entirely sure when that happened. What is Louis supposed to do? He’s struggling not to stir in his boxers because then he wouldn’t even have alcohol to blame himself getting carried away on.

 

“Is this ok?” he hears Harry say after a while. “That I’m still here?”

 

Louis should say no. He should tell him that last night was just a blip in the radar, that it won’t happen again and that its better for both of their sanities if he got his clothes back on and left. But he doesn’t say that.

 

“Of course it’s ok.” he says instead.

 

Harry makes a happy hum and his fingers start to trace patterns against Louis’ ribs. Louis can’t help but to think about how soft and sweet this boy is, how easily he is pleased, but also how fearful he seems of rejection. It’s sad really, that someone so kind has obviously been treated horribly in the past. It makes Louis wonder about Harry’s ominous coming out. He knows, or at least he has an idea that it wasn’t the coming out everyone hopes for, and he knows that he can’t push Harry to tell him. But he’s wondering if they’ve hit that milestone in their friendship now where it’s a least ok to ask and to offer to be an ear if ever Harry needs someone to talk to.

 

“Harry?” Louis addresses him tentatively.

 

“Hm?” Harry replies, sounding sleepy.

 

“Can I ask you about something? And you absolutely don’t have to answer. It’s just something that’s been playing on my mind.”

 

Harry tilts his head back so he can look Louis in the eyes.

 

“Ask away.” he says, but Louis can see the glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“What happened when you came out?” Immediately he feels Harry tense and sees the fear seep into his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here for you if you feel like you want to.”

 

For a moment, Louis see’s the shutters come up and Harry begins to pull away. Instinctually, Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and that seems to do something. Harry seems to relax, but he does put some distance between them, pulling away from their cuddle and sits next to Louis instead, only their shoulders touching.

 

Harry takes a few deep breaths, sneaks a quick look at Louis who tries to look as comfortingly and reassuringly back at him as he can, then Harry snaps his gaze away again and begins to fidget before he finally speaks.

 

“It was…not what I was expecting.” he begins and his voice is already shaky.

 

“How do you mean?” Louis asks gently.

 

“I didn’t choose to come out. I wasn’t ready to.”

 

Louis’ jaw drops. He can read enough into those two statements to know that Harry was outed. It breaks his heart because it’s the worst thing that could possibly happen to someone who has only just figured themselves out. 

 

“I’d never really thought about being gay. Not until I came to uni.” Louis nods, he can relate. There was something about the atmosphere at uni and the acceptance he felt there that allowed him just to be himself and explore himself. “When I went home at Christmas in my second year I wanted to talk to my mum about it, but I never got the chance.”

 

Louis’ heart clenches. “What happened?”

 

“I got tagged in a picture on Facebook.” Harry shrugs like he’s unaffected but Louis can see the shine of tears. “I was kissing some guy on one of LGBT nights.”

 

“And you hadn’t told anyone yet?” Harry shakes his head. “Did something happen while you were home?”

 

That question seems to be all it takes. Tears start to roll down Harry’s cheeks which are reddening by the second. Louis hopes it’s not because he’s embarrassed. All Louis wants is to hold him and tell him it’s ok.

 

“My best friend…well he was my best friend then, he went to my mum and he told her.” Louis’ heart drops right to his feet. “She was a good actor for him, acted like she already knew so he wouldn’t suspect. And then he threw me a surprise party. He didn’t tell anyone what it was for until I walked through the door and he outed me in front of everyone.”

 

Louis captures him in a hug as his whole body shudders with cries. Louis can’t even begin to imagine how awful that must have been for him, to be completely blindsided and have something revealed about you that you weren’t ready to share.

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.”

 

“The worst thing,” he sniffs, “was watching the reaction of people who I thought were my friends. I watched so many people walk out, quite literally out of my life.”

 

That is what breaks Louis. He feels a tear slowly drip down his cheek onto Harry’s shoulder. The boy doesn’t notice though, he continues to cry and to hold Louis close to him like he would crumble if he wasn’t holding on so tight.

 

“I’m so grateful to Niall. I rang him right after it happened and he booked me on the next flight out to Ireland so I could stay with him.”

 

Louis could kiss Niall’s feet right now if he were there. He’s glad that Harry had a real friend to help him through what was probably the toughest moment of his life. He finds himself wishing he had been there at the time so that Harry had had someone in the moment to comfort him and tell him it was ok to be whoever he wanted to be. And also to punch those kids who walked out on him in the face. Judgmental idiots.

 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Harry. Really truly sorry.” Louis says to him, rubbing comforting circles into his back. “You didn’t deserve that happening to you.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry replies quietly.

 

“And do you know what? Look at you now.” He gently coaxes Harry out of the juncture of his shoulder and hold him at arm’s length so they can look each other in the eyes. “You’re kind, courteous and see the best in people. You’re a strong person. They didn’t take that away from you.”

 

Harry nods, a new threat of tears in the corners of his eyes. Then, he slowly leans forward and leans closer to Louis. Before Louis can realise what is happening, Harry’s lips are upon his own in a sweet kiss. He can feel the wetness on Harry’s cheeks from his tears, so as he opens his mouth against Harry’s, he cups Harry’s face in both hands and begins to wipe them away with his thumbs.

 

From there the kiss gets a bit heated, Harry’s tongue dipping into Louis’ mouth for a tentative taste and Louis can’t help the soft moan that escapes him. Harry is completely addictive and melts under his touch when he chases Harry’s tongue back into his mouth. It seems like it’s in the blink of an eye that Louis has Harry on his back while they devour each other languidly, hands roaming freely. In fact, Louis is so consumed by Harry that he doesn’t hear the knock on his door. He doesn’t realise his door has then been opened until Liam’s voice calls his name.

 

Like lightning, he pulls away from Harry and immediately blushes. They should not have been doing that. It goes beyond the parameters of their friendship, and especially when Harry is vulnerable and still a bit sore over Nick. From the shocked look on Liam’s face, Louis knows he’s seen more than he bargained for. Even just seeing Harry in Louis’ bed has probably shocked him. He also knows that Harry can sense the sudden tension, and like the adorable puppy he is, he tries to reach out a hand to squeeze Louis’ thigh in comfort, but Louis absolutely cannot let that happen, so he quickly dodges the contact and clears his throat raising a questioning eyebrow at Liam. The thing is though, he can feel Harry’s hurt radiating off him, and the confusion as he leans over the side of the bed to fetch his boxers. He can feel it as Harry pulls on his clothes from last night as Liam asks if Louis needs anything from Tesco, and he can feel it even more as Harry stumbles out of the room with an embarrassed goodbye and downcast eyes.

 

Louis feels awful.

 

“So are you going to tell me how a naked Harry ended up in your bed last night?” Liam asks.

 

“We just got carried away.” Louis sighs.

 

“Carried away with what?”

 

He knows he can’t put off telling Liam any longer, so he groans and scrubs a hand down his face. As soon as he tells Liam he’s expecting some form of berating because Louis knows it’s a stupid idea, but he made his bed so he has to lie in it.

 

“I’m fake dating Harry to make his ex jealous.”

 

Liam levels him with a look and immediately he regrets saying anything.

 

“Does Harry know that?”

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows. “Of course he does.”

 

Liam shakes his head like he doesn’t believe him. “This is a stupid idea, you know that, yeah?” Louis shrugs. “Have you really thought about this? Because I know you like him.”

 

“So?”

 

“And you know he’s smitten with you as well.”

 

Louis didn’t know that actually and he’s one hundred per cent positive its also a lie. “Whatever.” he says, rolling his eyes. “Harry is still sore over Nick. First love and all that. I’m helping him out.”

He stands and begins to get dressed.

 

“Are you sure? I really think you and Harry need to talk about this, Louis.”

 

Louis scoffs and jiggles his jeans up his legs. “Relax, Payno.” He pulls a t-shirt over his head. “It’s fine.” He shoves his feet into some shoes and brushes past Liam. Liam is hot on his heels though, following him out into the living room.

 

“You do realise Nick wasn’t there last night, yeah?” Liam says, and well…he has a point.

 

Shooting him a tight smile, Louis pretends he didn’t hear Liam and picks up his car keys so he can head out. He’s got no idea where he’s going to go or what he’s going to do, but what he does know is that he needs to get out of this conversation and fast.

 

“See you later, mate.” Louis calls, and even with his back turned, he can still feel Liam’s smirk.

 

———

 

Since he walked out of Louis’ door after what was probably the most amazing sexual experience he’s ever had in his life, Harry’s been feeling the bitter sting of rejection. He’s confused by Louis’ reaction to Liam. So what if he’d caught them? It was ok that he was there, wasn’t it? Louis even said so. All Harry had been aiming to do was to comfort him a little bit since he looked like a deer in headlights, or a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. But it had completely backfired and now Louis hasn’t spoken to him all week.

 

Not for a lack of trying on Harry’s part either. He’s texted and called but hasn’t dared to go upstairs and knock on his apartment door. He wishes he did have the courage. He then perhaps wouldn’t be moping around his own empty apartment with two tabs open on his laptop; one for procrastination and distraction and the other for grown up things like job applications because he desperately needs one of those. He hasn’t gotten far though. He keeps flicking over to his other tab and Facebook stalking Louis in case he updates his status and gives any indication of where he is and what he’s doing.

 

Harry knows its a low point. He doesn’t bother lying to himself.

 

The thing is, he doesn’t quite know how to fix it. He’s been waiting for something from Louis because he felt like the ball was in his court, but that hasn’t proved to be so useful at the moment. And when he thinks about it, it’s not the first time this has happened. Louis has tested Harry’s feelings for him before. He wants to know that Harry is over Nick and that he’s just vying for Louis’ attention. So Harry needs to show him and reassure him that he’s not sore over Nick, that’s he’s over him and has been for a while. 

 

So he’ll take Louis on a date. Nothing says, ‘I like you and I’m thinking about more with you’ than a date, right?

 

Shaking himself out of his funk, Harry determinedly makes his way to his Louis’ flat with his fingers crossed that he’s there. For a moment, he just leans his ear against the door to listen for movement, and sure enough, he hears Louis’ raucous shouting, probably battling Liam on FIFA yet again.

 

So he knocks, and its like he’s knocked all the awkwardness and nervousness back into himself. He pinches his lip between his thumb and index finger and rocks back and forth on his heels, suddenly feeling stupid and embarrassed. And then the door opens and Louis is standing there and Harry feels a little dumbstruck. Even in a raggedy adidas tracksuit with fluffy hair and stubble, Louis still makes Harry’s mouth water and stomach flutter.

 

“Hey.” Louis says, chipper as ever. 

 

Harry feels even more stupid as he says, “Hi” back. “Um, are you, like, busy tonight?”

“Don’t think so. What’s up?”

 

Stealing himself with a deep breath, he decides to try and keep it casual. “Do you want to do something?”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

Harry feels a little bit of relief that he hasn’t been rejected right away. That has to count for something.

 

“Just, like, bowling or something?”

 

“Yeah, I haven’t been bowling for ages, sounds sick.”

 

Excitement unfurls in Harry’s tummy along with a swarm of fluttering butterflies. He could dance on the spot with glee, but he’s taking his cues from Louis and Louis is still giving off that air of casualness so Harry contains himself aside from a smile.

 

“Ok, cool. I’ll, um, I’ll knock at seven?” he suggests.

 

“Seven sounds doable. I’ll see you in a bit, then.”

 

Louis gives him a wink and Harry almost has to reach out for the doorjamb to make sure he stays on his feet. He’s beginning to wonder when Louis started having such a profound affect on him, because lately, just one look from him and Harry’s brain turns to mush and his bones to jelly. It’s a bit ridiculous really.

 

“Yeah.” he nods dumbly and wants to roll his eyes at himself. “See you in a bit.”

 

Still looking cool and unaffected, Louis gives him a little wave before closing the door. Harry just wishes the ground would swallow him up. He probably looks desperate which is why Louis has backed off a bit. Harry doesn’t blame him now, he’d probably react the same way if he were faced with someone acting the way Harry has been.

 

With a new resolve, Harry decides he’s going to relax and take each moment as it comes and not push too much. He’s going to take his cues from Louis all night whilst dropping subtle hints that it is in fact a date and he very much fancies the older boy.

 

But still as he gets back to his flat and stares into his wardrobe, he wants advice. Considering Gemma was the main person in helping him to see that he and Nick just weren’t compatible anymore and she seemed encouraging and accepting of Louis, Harry decides to turn to her.

 

“What’s going on, little bro?” she says when she answers Harry’s phone call.

 

“I’m taking Louis on a date.” he blurts. So much for being calm and collected.

 

“Good for you. So what’s up?”

 

“I’m panicking because I think I’m coming on too strong.” he stares forlornly at his collection of clothes. “And because I don’t know what to wear.”

 

“Give me twenty minutes.” she sighs.

 

Harry officially has the best sister in the entire world.

 

…

 

Many a grumble on his sister’s behalf later, Harry has an outfit decided on and is stood ironing his shirt whilst trying to avoid the interrogation of his sister about Louis. He doesn’t really want to tell her how their relationship has progressed because he’s not sure she would approve. And he can’t take any more disapproving looks from her when it comes to his love life. He remembers the first time he’d taken her to meet Nick and the surprised look on her face when she was met with a man almost a decade her little brother’s senior. Her eyebrows had shot up to the sky and her lips had pursed and Harry remembered a foreboding feeling settling over him. Sure enough, when Nick had left for some swanky BBC do, Gemma had sat him down and tried to talk him out of things. He’d like to say that in hindsight he should have listened to her, but all things considered, if he hadn’t stayed with Nick, maybe he wouldn’t have Louis in the way he has him now.

 

“So are you going to ask him out, like, proper?” Gemma asks.

 

Harry groans. “No, Gem. It’s only the first date and I’m not sure he even thinks it’s a date. I told you, I think I’m coming on too strong.”

 

“It’s because you’ve never done this before.” Gemma says, and Harry rolls his eyes because that much was already obvious to him.

 

On his first date with Nick, he hadn’t nearly obsessed as much. He hadn’t had to. Nick had asked him out for a drink and that was that. He got comfortably drunk and everything came easy. Probably too easy now that he thinks about it. He almost feels a bit gutted that he’d missed out on all these pre-date jitters, because as nervous as he is, he’s also excited and hopeful. He knows he affects Louis a little bit, and he knows Louis is attracted to him if his jealousy is anything to go by. He’s enjoying the mystery of what may happen because Louis is so unpredictable. But he’s also antsy because he knows Louis a lot better than he did Nick before their first date. He wants Louis to have a good time and he wants to kiss him sober again because as good as their first kiss was, their first sober one in Louis’ bed was electric. It set Harry on fire and he desperately wants that feeling again.

 

“I really like him.” Harry replies, pouting a little. “I just don’t know how to do any of this. I feel like a teenager again.”

 

“I think it’s cute.” Gemma teased. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think you have to worry about how you act. I’d say he really likes you, too.”

 

“You’ve met him once!” Harry splutters. “How could you possibly be able to tell?”

 

“I just can.” she shrugs. “Just remember to be the gentleman you are, don’t crack too many of your ridiculous jokes and you should sweep him right off of his feet.”

 

“That’s it?” Harry whines. “ _That’s_ your sisterly advice?”

 

“It’s all the advice you need.” she replies as she stands up from her perch on his bed. She lifts her bag onto her shoulder and digs her keys out of her pocket before she rounds the ironing board so she can give Harry a peck on the cheek. “Have fun, ok? You deserve it.”

 

“Love you.” he calls after her as she exits the room and heads for the front door.

 

“Love you, too. Be safe, yeah? Use a condom and all that.”

 

“Ok, now you can leave.” Harry barks, embarrassed. He does not need the safe sex talk from his sister of all people.

 

He grumbles to himself as he hears her retreating giggle. He knows that it’s just her way of paying him back for the time he left out her vibrator when he found it in one of her drawers whilst he was looking for condoms. Mum wasn’t best pleased to discover the bright pink object when she went in to collect his sister’s washing, but Harry was creased in laughter as he eavesdropped on the conversation that followed. Gemma sat there bright red and uncomfortable the entire time while Mum talked to her about growing up and being safe and all that mumbo jumbo. From that moment on he made sure to hide his own toys so as not to endure the same fate.

 

Finally, Harry pulls on his shirt and he’s ready to go upstairs and knock for Louis. To take him on a date. God, Harry is so nervous.

 

Nevertheless, he takes a deep breath and adopts a calm and collected air. He can’t give off any weird vibes to Louis. He wants this to go as smooth as possible.

 

But then Louis opens the door and he struggles not to pop a boner, never mind string a coherent sentence together.

 

It shouldn’t have any major affect on him, Louis is just wearing jeans he’s been seen in countless times and a white t-shirt with an adidas jacket over, but it just so him and it does things to Harry. Like arouse him at the most inappropriate times and make him imagine himself wearing that adidas jacket even though he knows it would be too small and probably look ridiculous.

 

“Hi.” Harry squeaks.

 

“Alright?” Louis smirks and Harry knows that Louis has him figured out and it frustrates him a little. So much for playing it cool.

 

“I’m good. Are you ready to go?”

 

“Sure, do you want me to drive?”

 

“I thought we could just take the tube? It’s not that far. Unless you prefer not to, then that’s cool. We can do whatever.” He’s babbling and he wants to bang his head against a wall.

 

Louis chuckles and Harry feels a blush crawl up his neck and onto his cheeks. “The tube is fine.” Louis’ eyes then, very deliberately and slowly, trawl from Harry’s sparkly booted feet, up to his eyes. “You look good.” 

 

And then Louis’ eyes fall back to his exposed chest. He’s wearing one of his favourite shirts, a white one with black smudges. Belatedly he realises that it was one Nick designed and then begins to stress internally about whether he was dooming the date by wearing it, but the way Louis is gazing at him with what seems to be lust in his eyes, settles him.

 

“Thank you. You do, too. Really good.”

 

“You flatter me, Harold.” Louis nudges him playfully. “Shall we go?”

 

Harry springs back into action. “Yeah, lets.”

 

All the way to the bowling alley, Harry is buzzing with nervous energy and he keeps sneaking glances at Louis and feeling zips of electricity every time their little fingers brush together.  The only thing is, he doesn’t have any indication that Louis has realised this is a date. So he pays for both of their games when he gets there and he buys them both a drink at the bar before they head to their lane.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Louis says as he take a sip of his vodka and coke. “I could have paid for myself.”

 

“I wanted to.” Harry responds simply. “Do you want to go first?”

 

Louis eyes him suspiciously for a moment and Harry wonders if he’s finally figured it out. “Ok.”

 

From there, things go smoothly. They laugh and tease each other, or more accurately, Louis teases Harry for his dodgy aim and gangly limbs, but it’s all edged with a hint of fondness. Harry keeps the drinks coming and even offers to make a bet on shots of vodka for whoever looses their two games even though he knows it’s going to be him.

 

But the thing that’s even better, is that Louis keeps squeezing Harry’s waist or touching his lower back when he goes over to select a ball and despite the disproving looks a few people have thrown them for being so obvious about their sexual orientation, Harry is having the best time. Since Louis is being so unashamed, so is Harry. He puts on a show every time he bends over and keeps whispering in Louis’ ear to try and put him off his game and revels in the flush that blends over Louis’ cheeks every single time.

 

It ends up being quite a close finish, but Louis does come out on top for both games which means Harry has two vodka shots to do as a forfeit. He’s already feeling on the precipice of tipsy and he knows these shots are going to take him right over the edge into drunken territory if they don’t get some food in them soon.

 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asks.

 

“I could eat.” Louis nods.

 

“Cheesy chips?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Again, Harry makes a big deal out of paying for them, shoving Louis’ wallet away once he’s dug it out of his pocket. This time though, Louis doesn’t fight him on it, instead tells Harry that he’ll be paying next time they go out. It’s a flippant comment because that could mean anything from them going out to lunch like they do sometimes, for Harry’s share of dinner if he’s over or even, as Harry dares to hope, another date. The idea makes him giddy.

 

They sit across from each other with a tray of cheesy chips between them and Harry swears he’s died and gone to heaven when Louis takes it upon himself to feed him. It’s every rom-com he’s seen come to life, especially when Louis decides to smush a chip into Harry’s cheek instead of putting it in his mouth. Harry gets him back by shoving a chip up Louis’ nose and they’re laughing so loud that they have to be asked to leave.

 

“Fun suckers.” Louis grumbles, holding their leftover chips protectively to his chest. “Thank you for this, though. I’ve had a good night.”

 

It is still only early and Harry has been having a stellar night too, he isn’t really ready for it to end yet.

 

“You’re welcome.” And then he hesitates in his next question. It’s probably too suggestive and too forward but he wants to keep Louis for a little while longer. He still hasn’t gotten a kiss yet. Which is something he could probably remedy right about now. Slowly, he leans down making his intention very clear, and for a split second when their lips join, he feels Louis hesitate in kissing him back. It unfurls a large ball of nerves in his stomach and now he definitely doesn’t want to take a leap, but if this is the only date he’s going to get, he may as well go through with everything he’d planned. “Do you, um…Do you want to come back to mine?”

 

Louis’ eyebrows raise and Harry isn't sure if that’s because he’s impressed by Harry’s courage or surprised by the suggestion.

 

But then he smirks and says, “You know I don’t put out on the first date, yeah?”

 

Relief washes over Harry like a tsunami. Louis knows its a date and he’s not put off by the idea and he’s also teasing which is a good sign. Harry can deal with this a relax a bit more.

 

“I’ll happily come back and watch a movie with you.” Louis says.

 

Harry can picture it in his mind; the two of them cuddled under and blanket together, Louis’ scent coaxing him into sleep before Louis teasingly slides his hand high up on Harry’s thigh, his little finger grazing the zipper of Harry’s jeans. What happens after that is far too inappropriate to be thinking about in public.

 

“Yeah, that’d be wicked.”

 

He’s trying not to sound too eager but he knows immediately by the wide grin on Louis’ face that he’s failed. There’s no point in him trying to contain his emotions around Louis anymore because Louis seems to be able to figure him out anyway and there’s something about him that makes Harry not want to hold back. It’s the only explanation he’s got for why he managed to tell him about his coming out - an event he’d tried to block from his mind. But there’s something in that crooked smile and those sea blue eyes that just screams comfort and reassurance and sworn secrecy for anything you might share.

 

And Harry realises he’s mentally waxing poetic again.

 

So on an impulse, he threads his fingers through Louis’ and drags them towards the nearest tube station so they can head home. He’s delighted when Louis doesn’t immediately pull away, in fact Louis squeezes back and a zip of electricity zips up Harry’s arm. Louis is giggling as they run straight onto the tube and the sound is musical, it reverberates around Harry’s skull and echoes in his giddy heart. He wants to pull that sound out of Louis all the time.

 

Harry’s mind is preoccupied on figuring out how not to make a fool out of himself by getting a hard-on whilst they’re watching the film, hopefully cuddling on his couch, so he doesn’t notice that Louis has already picked a film and is hauling a blanket out of Louis’ bedroom.

 

There’s a strange moment when Harry can see what his possible future would look like. Louis smiles at him as he makes himself comfortable on the couch before patting the space next to him in invitation for Harry and Harry is struck dumb. Something about it just seems so normal and so comfortable. And yet it’s the first time they’ve done this. 

 

“Dirty Dancing?” Harry questions, pleased as he toes off his boots before joining Louis.

 

“It’s a classic.” Louis shrugs.

 

It’s also romantic as fuck but Harry decides not to mention it. Instead, he shifts closer to the boy beside him.

 

…

 

Harry is trying to convince Louis that he can lift him just like Johnny lifts Baby, but he’s having none of it.

 

“Come on!” Harry tries. “I promise I won’t drop you.”

 

“No, Harry!” he chuckles, but it’s not as strong as the first no he gave. “I’ve got images of me flying right over your head and crashing to my death.”

 

Harry levels him with a look. “I’ve done this before with my sister. It’ll be fine.”

 

Louis seems to contemplate this and then Harry sees his decision in his eyes. He already begins feeling triumphant before Louis sighs and stands up from the couch.

 

“You have one try, do you hear me? If we don’t get it on the first try, we’re done.”

 

“Ok.” Harry agrees with a smirk. “Go and get a good run up then.”

 

Louis shoots him a little glare as he backs up towards the opposite wall of the room. There isn’t that much space between the two of them, but Harry knows it should be enough for Louis to get a good run and dive in. All he can think about is getting to hold Louis by his gorgeous waist and getting so much trust from him. There’s a whirl of butterflies in his tummy as he bend his knees and holds out his arms in preparation to receive Louis. And then Louis runs at him. For a split second, Harry thinks he’s not ready, but he catches Louis by the waist as he jumps and manages to get him above his head for one second before he can feel himself over balancing and he hears Louis’ scared squeal - which is so bloody cute Harry almost concentrates on that more than he does on making sure they don’t injure themselves.

 

Harry takes them back to land on the couch, their fall made softer by the cushions. Louis is raucously laughing, his body shaking where it lies on top of Harry’s and Harry joins him in laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

“You’re stronger than I give you credit for.” Louis chuckles. “Well done.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry preens. He wants to kiss Louis so bad, but he’s not sure that now they’re in his own home that he’ll be able to control himself from taking it further.

 

Before he can take the safer route of suggesting another movie, Harry catches Louis glancing at the time on his phone. He spots that it’s almost one in the morning, but they’ve been having such a good time so he can’t see why it would matter. Louis only lives one floor up after all. As a matter of fact, he could stay over and Harry would be more than satisfied with just cuddling the entire night. One major attractive thing about Louis is that he’s an excellent big spoon. Harry, despite his larger size, has always preferred being the little spoon. He likes to feel cocooned in, overly warm and safe. There’s something comforting and relaxing about it. He especially liked how Louis buried his head between Harry’s shoulder blades, the whoosh of his breathing ghosting over his naked back is a feeling he never wants to let go of.

 

“I should probably make a move.” Louis says, sounding regretful as he stands up and straightens his clothes out.

 

“You don’t have to.” Harry tries.

 

“I’ve got a job interview in the morning. I need to look fresh.” Louis chuckles. “I’d love to have stayed longer though, if only just to see what other Swayze moves you’ve got.”

 

When Louis winks at him following that statement, Harry’s heart races so fast it could enter a grand prix and come first.

 

“Maybe next time.”

 

“Yeah, next time.” Louis agrees with a soft smile and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

 

They both amble towards the front door, both seemingly as reluctant as the other for the night and the date to come to an end. Louis is the one to open the front door, but then he turns quickly on the spot and drags Harry into a fierce kiss. He sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites down on it and Harry can’t help but whimper into his mouth, heat rushing below the belt.

 

“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis says with so much cheek and flirtiness that Harry’s head spins.

 

“Night, Louis.” Harry manages back, completely dazed.

 

He watches Louis go up the stairs, enjoying the view he has of his arse from this angle, and only once he’s completely out of sight does he close the door. He whirls around and leans back against the door, his head slumping forward and exhales a sharp breath.

 

Harry Styles is completely and utterly smitten with Louis Tomlinson. There’s no two ways about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's hardly any boundaries anymore. Some interesting discussions too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the reads, kudos and comments, even though I've been so inactive. I'm so glad to be back and to be able to dedicate the time I want to to this. I hope you'll all continue to be here with me during the rest of Louis and Harry's journey. There's so much more to explore.
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> And you can chat to me on my tumblr too : [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)
> 
> -Ellie .xx

Their first date seems to be the starting point of a brilliant week for Harry. The very next day he receives an email telling him he’s been accepted for a job in a gallery in Notting Hill. Finally no more asking for money to tie him over from Mum and Dad! He’s an adult with a real adult job and quite possibly soon, a real adult relationship. The first thing Harry did when he found out was to run upstairs and bang Louis’ door down. Granted, it was early, so he should have anticipated Louis’ disgruntled look, but it quickly morphed into elation when Harry told him the good news, and then Harry proceeded to be swept into the nicest hug in the history of forever.

 

From there on out, Louis has been his lift to and from work. He arrives with Harry’s Starbucks order - an iced coffee - and he leans like a front page model against the hood of his car with his own green straw trapped between his lips. More days than not, Harry will invite Louis in, or vice versa, they have dinner together and watch TV. Harry is loving it. Whilst they haven’t kissed again, which is a little disappointing, there’s definitely something brewing between them. It’s in the secret looks Louis shoots him when Louis thinks he’s not looking and the flirty teasing that is a constant between them. Harry is excited for what it could mean.

 

As it so happens, Harry is happily watching Louis drive them to the nearest park for a kick about before they go home after Harry’s last work day of the week. Louis has this look when he’s driving; steady concentration, cutting jawline and beautiful biceps on display every time he grabs the gearstick. It’s so attractive that Harry is guilty of sneaking a snap or two to look at whenever he’s bored…or otherwise. Today Louis looks effortlessly cool with aviator sunglasses shading his eyes and his hair soft and blowing in the wind as it rushes through the rolled down window. Harry can’t help but compare him to Danny Zuko. 

 

“Was that your phone or mine?” Louis asks, snapping Harry out of his Louis themed daydream.

 

Harry looks down and sees that it was in fact his phone that went off, a text message having arrived from none other than Nick. It’s strange because they haven’t texted or called each other since the break up, aside from the few snide texts Nick had sent him.

 

“It’s Nick.” Harry says and sees the corners of Louis’ mouth turn down into a frown.

 

“What does he want?” Louis’ tone is biting, and dare Harry say, _jealous_.

 

Trying to contain his gleeful smile, Harry opens the text message up and quickly scans it. His eyebrows furrow as he reads the words.

 

“He wants to talk.” Harry tells Louis.

 

“About?”

 

“How we ended things, probably. He’s asked me to meet him tomorrow if I’m free.”

 

As soon as Harry looks up, he can tell Louis does not like that idea at all. His mouth is snarled and his grip is just that bit tighter on the wheel. Harry is secretly pleased.

 

“What should I do?” he asks.

 

Louis sighs. “As much as he is a dick and doesn’t deserve closure, you do. You should meet him.”

 

Harry is a little surprised to say the least. He couldn’t say whether he’d expected or perhaps just wanted Louis to tell him not to, but he is a little taken aback to see Louis looking at him so encouragingly. As far as Harry is concerned, he doesn’t really need closure. Nick said it all. He suspected Harry was cheating and that it was inevitable he would. That just about gave enough Harry enough ammunition to close the door on that relationship and be done with it. He doesn’t need anything else. But since Louis seems to think it’s a good idea, he nods his head and types a quick and simple reply to Nick.

 

“I can pick you up afterwards, if you want?” Louis offers. “Like, you could tell him you have plans with me afterwards and to make it quick and to the point.”

 

It sounds a bit goading to Harry, and Harry doesn’t see himself as the type to flaunt a new relationship in front of his ex, aside from that one time he kissed Louis in front of Nick. He was drunk, so it doesn’t really count. But because Louis thinks it’s a good idea and Harry appreciates every idea Louis comes up with, he hums noncommittally which seems to appease Louis, judging by the tiny smile that skims across his lips.

 

“Ready to get your arse kicked at footie then?” Louis asks, a cheeky glint in his eye.

 

Vaguely, Harry thinks about other things he’d let Louis do to his arse. He blushes and clears his throat in an effort to damp down those thoughts.

 

“Ready. Though I might actually surprise you with my skills.”

 

Louis barks out a laugh and Harry is infinitely pleased. “Alright, Pele. We’ll see shall we?”

 

…

 

The feeling Harry feels when he wakes up the next morning, he can’t quite put a name to. He doesn’t know whether its unease or nervousness at the prospect of seeing Nick again and discussing what went down between them, but he does know that it’s making the pit of his tummy slosh about uncomfortably. He wishes he didn’t have to meet Nick at all, if he’s honest with himself. Nevertheless, he makes himself presentable and gets on the tube ready to meet Nick outside of work. 

 

The sun is shining which he hopes is a good omen, and thankfully his tube carriage isn’t too packed. He just needs Nick to be nice as pie and get this over with as quick as possible and the day will be a success.

 

As he props his foot up against the wall and leans back casually to wait for Nick’s exit, his phone vibrates with an incoming text, his tummy fluttering with butterflies when he reads Louis’ name on his screen.

 

**I’ll pick you up in**

**half an hour. See you**

**soon babycakes x**

 

Harry’s heart goes full speed into an olympic hop, skip and jump. He feels giddy and fizzy, like a shook up can of Coke ready to explode, except he’d explode glitter and rainbows and utter glee onto any unfortunate passers by. But of course as he goes to type his - hopefully flirty - response, someone clears their throat next to him and he gets a whiff of familiar cologne, a cologne that used to be on jumpers he’d bury his nose in on cold nights, or just when he was feeling particularly lonely. It was a smell that used to comfort him and give him a zip of electricity down his spine. Now, however, he feels nothing.

 

When Harry looks up, Nick is standing in front of him, about a foot of distance between them, and to no surprise, he looks good. Except now, Harry doesn’t feel that pull to him, that hum of desire to be closer. There’s no fizzing or butterflies or giddiness. In fact, he feels completely normal. There isn’t even an ounce of resentment there, even though some would argue there should be.

 

“Um, hi.” Harry stutters when Nick says nothing. Harry can’t even see his eyes since they’re blocked by dark sunglasses. It’s somewhat unnerving that he can’t read what Nick might be thinking or feeling.

 

“You ok?” Nick asks pleasantly. “You look good.”

 

“Thanks, um, yeah. I’m well.” Harry replies, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “Just got a job and stuff, so, yeah.”

 

“Good, good.” Nick nods. “I was thinking we’d just take a quick walk and I could talk and you’d just listen for a little bit.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Ok.” Harry says, but Nick has already taken off in long strides. 

 

Harry catches up with him quickly and has to restrain a sigh. His hope for Nick being kind is slowly diminishing. So far, he’s been stiff and awkward. Harry isn’t quite sure what to do with it, so he remains silent by Nick’s side, patiently waiting for him to bring up whatever it is that he’s got planned to say.

 

For a while, Nick says nothing giving Harry a chance to really take a look at him. He looks pretty much the same. There’s been no significant weight loss and he’s still dressing impeccably. He still looks as relaxed as ever which gives every indication their breakup hasn’t had a significant impact on him. Harry wants to smile at that because perhaps then they had been on the same page after all and Nick was just looking for an excuse to end things. While that’s a bit childish, Harry feels a little better about the way things went down between them. Perhaps Nick hadn’t meant those awful things he said at all.

 

“So,” Nick sighs after about five minutes, “the way things went down before we broke up has been playing on my mind. We left things on a pretty bad note.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry agrees. 

 

“And it was my fault. I know that. What I said to you was awful.” Nick takes another deep breath. “While in a way, my fears were real, I did _not_ mean any of those awful comments I made. I was just being downright nasty which was very childish of me.”

 

Harry sighs, too. “It’s ok.” he says, and surprisingly, he means it.

 

“What?” Nick asks, wrinkles in his forehead forming from confusion. “You cannot be in any way ok with what I did to you.”

 

“Well, what you said hurt, yeah.” Harry acquiesces and sees Nick wince. “I’m not going to pretend it didn’t. I thought you knew me well and knew that I wasn’t the type of person to cheat, or to even entertain the idea of it.”

 

“I did know that deep down.” Nick tells him. “But when you met Louis and went all googly-eyed over him, suddenly ideas other people had been planting into my head came to fruition.”

 

“People told you I was likely to cheat?” Harry asks, and now he really does feel hurt. “Your friends?”

 

“They warned me that because you were so much younger it was a possibility. I never used to listen and then you met Louis.” Nick shrugs. Harry opens his mouth to interject but Nick raises his hand to stop him. “But, I think I used all of this as an excuse really. I think us breaking up had been coming for a while.”

 

“I felt exactly the same way.” Harry admits. A hint of a relieved smile flickers across Nick’s lips at that. “I think we’d been drifting for a while. We were, and probably still are, at different places in our lives. It just…” he shrugs, “wasn’t working anymore.”

 

Nick sighs and smiles whilst shaking his head. Before Harry can question his reaction, Nick halts them and pulls Harry into a hug. Harry is taken aback to say the least, but wraps his arms around Nick’s familiar, skinny body and hugs him back.

 

“I sometimes forget how mature you are, Harry.” Nick says by way of explanation. “You’ve really got a good head on your shoulders. Wise past your years.” he chuckles and pulls back.

 

“Thanks.” Harry says, blushing a little.

 

They carry on walking a little further, Nick offering to buy Harry a drink to combat the dry heat that has suddenly come over London in the last few days. After a quick stop for iced coffee, they circle back the way they came in pleasant silence, nothing more really needing to said between them. Harry feels something settle, a loose end being tied up and a contentment glossing over his brain. When he really thinks about it, he’s pleased they’ve talked and had a chance clear the smoke that was left after the fire of their breakup. He feels much more adult now, though he’s not sure what will remain of his friendship with Nick. 

 

“So, you and Louis, then?” Nick hedges as they make their way back to where they started. “Anything going on?”

 

Harry assess Nick’s expression first, but when he finds nothing but open curiosity and pleasant interest, he lets a smile bloom on his lips.

 

“I really like him.” Harry admits. “There’s nothing official going on at the moment, but I have hope.”

 

Nick smirks. “Judging by how protective he is of you and how possessive, I’d say you’re right to hope. You’ll snatch him up soon enough. Or more likely he’ll snatch you up.”

 

In a vague part of his mind, Harry thinks this should be weird; him talking about his prospective new boyfriend with his ex, but in a way he’s glad they can. He’s glad there’s an ease between them. They have so much in common it would be a shame to lose their friendship.

 

“You think so?”

 

“He’d be an idiot not to be with you.”

 

Harry can’t help but to smile.

 

———

 

“I’m such a bloody idiot.” Louis says as he runs his hands through his hair. “Why did I tell him to do this?”

 

“Because it’s actually beneficial for him and you know that.” Liam replies without looking up from his notes. “You’re just being a jealous idiot.”

 

Louis glares at the top of Liam’s head. In his own mind he’s imagining laser beams shooting out of his eyes and burning Liam to a crisp, then his ashes getting sucked up into a hoover whilst Louis giggles manically. Ever since Harry texted to tell him he was on his way to meet Nick he’s been wanting to hit himself in the face with a frying pan and then traipse downstairs and get hit by a bus.

 

Liam thinks he’s being dramatic.

 

He might be right.

 

“Besides, wasn’t this the master plan?” Liam continues, obviously not feeling the heat of Louis’ stare. “Wasn’t your aim to get Nick and Harry back together?”

 

“Yes.” Louis huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Liam looks over at him and chuckles. “Well, then I don’t think you have any right to be throwing a tantrum. I did tell you to just be honest and tell Harry you want to be with him and have his babies.”

 

Louis is wondering why Liam’s skin isn’t melting off. He’s sure the glare he’s giving him has the power of ten thousand suns, but yet Liam remains unaffected and smirking. 

 

“You think you’re so fucking hilarious.” Louis sings mockingly.

 

“I know I’m hilarious. And you know I’m right.”

 

In a true show of maturity, Louis huffs though his nose, pouts and stands, storming out of the living room and into his bedroom, all amidst chuckles from Liam. He throws himself onto his bed face first, his face melting into the pillow. He’s wondering how long it will take for the bed to just swallow him up, or how long it will take him to suffocate from breathing in the pillow case when he remembers that Liam is right. There’s a plan involved here and Louis has to make sure it goes accordingly. He’d sensed Harry’s reluctance to flaunt their fake relationship in front of Nick, Louis had anticipated it just because of Harry’s innate kindness, so he’d prepared himself to take on Harry’s share of the acting too. 

 

With that in mind, he checks how long he needs to drive to where Harry is and then makes himself look presentable, or at least like someone worthy of being on Harry’s arm. Armed with his tightest jeans - probably the only ones that aren’t ripped - and a tank top he knows makes Harry go a bit gooey, he throws on a beanie and heads for the front door.

 

“Got over yourself have you?” Liam asks, his head still buried in notes. “Off to see your love?”

 

“Oh shut up, Payno.” Louis chuckles. “I’m just going through with the plan. Gonna play up to Nick a bit.”

 

He sees Liam shake his head and sigh in disappointment. Something uncomfortable unfurls in his gut. He hates it when anyone is disappointed in him, but he especially hates it when its Liam. Not once has Liam been wrong about anything, in fact, Louis usually always follows his advice. But this time, he hasn’t, and he’s still convinced everything will work out fine. He and Harry are on the same page so nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

“What, Liam?” Louis sighs. “What’s up?”

 

“I really think you and Harry need to talk. Someone is going to end up hurt.”

 

Louis nods like it’s the answer he expected. He’s not sure what to say to Liam though because he knows eventually it’ll be him who is hurt because Harry and Nick will be back together and Louis will be left to pine. But he’s resigned himself to that fate, he’s ready for it and is already working on a plan to get over it. It includes lots of ice cream and lots of rounds of FIFA where Liam lets him win every single game. He’ll be right as rain in no time.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Louis dismisses.

 

“Whatever you say, Tommo.” Liam sighs.

 

Louis leaves with so much discomfort in his stomach he thinks he could be sick. But still he climbs into the car and turns on the radio in the hopes that it will distract him. As luck would have it, the last song he and Harry sang their hearts out to, laughing all the while, plays over the air and Louis is torn between smiling and screeching the lyrics to his neighbours in the car next to him or frowning because there’s a weird twinge in his gut when he thinks about Harry’s joy filled face, head thrown back as he laughed and strong jawline on show and how he knows that soon, he won’t get to see that anymore, because once Harry’s back with Nick, he’s not sure their friendship will ever be the same.

 

As he’s stopped at some lights, he strategises how he’s going to play it once he gets out of the car to greet Harry. He could of course just stay in the car, but then he wouldn’t get to see Nick’s sour face. His plan is to greet Harry with a big old smooch, sneaky squeeze of his arse and then to wrap an arm around his waist in as possessive a nature as he can. It’s a sure fire way to send Nick into a tizzy and also make Harry go a bit weak at the knees. Louis still hasn’t forgotten how easily Harry keened that first time they kissed. It’s actually burned onto the back of his eyelids so every time he goes to sleep it plays on repeat and tortures him to the point where he wanks himself sore.

 

He’s given up being dignified when it comes to Harry. He gave up a long time ago.

 

Louis pulls up outside the designated pick up spot just as Harry and Nick round the corner. Harry looks ethereal. His long hair is flowing, his chest is smooth plane in the V of his half buttoned shirt and his smile is so bright it challenges the sun. To hide his blatant staring, Louis slides his sunglasses up his nose. He observes Nick, who is just as smiley, their body language towards each other is pleasant and open, comfortable. Louis can’t decide whether to be dismayed or pleased.

 

Raising his chin, Louis swings open his door and climbs out. Harry has spotted the car and Louis smiles as he sees Harry giddily jump in place. He’s just so bloody adorable. He’s got the looks of a model and the build of a man yet he’s completely boyish. Louis doesn’t usually find that attractive at all but there’s just something about Harry that draws you in. He can feel the magnetism as he strolls towards him, sucking him in like a black hole. But to his surprise, Nick’s expression doesn’t change to distaste as Louis approaches like he’d expected, it remains somewhat pleasant, a smile lingering at the corners of his lips. Nevertheless, Louis has a plan that he intends to execute, so as soon as he’s close enough, he winds an arm around Harry’s waist to drag him closer, then cups his neck with the other to pull him into a greeting kiss. Harry is surprised, a noise Louis muffles against his lips, but he takes no time at all to kiss back with his soft, plush lips.

 

Louis pulls away before Harry can introduce his wicked tongue into the mixture and whispers a quiet, “Hi,” just for Harry before turning to Nick with the smuggest smile he can manage and greeting him with a more obnoxious version.

 

“Nice to see you, Louis.” Nick says, and it doesn’t actually sound like a lie.

 

“You, too.” Louis replies with a smirk. Harry hip bumps him which Louis takes as a gesture to tell him to be nice. “How are you?”

 

“I’m alright.” Nick says. “I’m going to take off though. Time for a kip, I think.”

 

“I’m going to take Harry out for lunch.” Louis smiles. Harry makes a pleased noise next to him and leans into him further. He’s caught on, then. “Treat him like a prince.” Louis adds with a wink.

 

To his surprise, Nick smiles. “Good. Enjoy then. Good talking to you, Harry.”

 

“You, too, Nick.” Harry replies and squeezes Louis’ waist before slipping his hand into Louis’ back pocket. “See you.”

 

As Nick retreats, he gives them a salute. Louis doesn’t get a chance to give him one back before Harry is directly in front of him and kissing him again. He sneaks in one sweep of the tongue - enough to make Louis dizzy - before he pulls back with a beaming smile. He’s so goddamn beautiful.

 

“Taking me out for lunch?” he questions and he looks so excited by the prospect that Louis goes gooey. He hadn’t intended on taking Harry out at all, it was all part of the facade, but he can’t possibly not do it now with the way Harry is looking at him. And if he’s honest with himself, he’ll take any chance to spoil Harry that he can.

 

“Yeah. Any preference as to where we go?”

 

“I want something greasy for change.” Harry says with a conspiratorial smile. Louis’ heart does a little leap and a twirl because Harry remembered that little conversation, or rather Louis’ moaning, that they always go for something healthy, always a cafe or bistro. “We could go to Subway.”

 

The teasing glint in his eye sparks a glitter of arousal in Louis’ blood. For good measure, Louis gives him a little swat on the bum and declares, “Fuck that we’re going to KFC”, but he doesn’t miss the way Harry pushes back into his hand, almost like he’s asking for more, harder. Louis decides he’s better not thinking about that in a public place. 

 

In the car on the drive to the nearest KFC, Harry leaves his hand on Louis’ thigh, his little finger rubbing rhythmically back and forth on the seam of Louis’ jeans. It’s a little distracting, as is Harry as a whole, but with the improper thoughts he had earlier and just generally having Harry in his vicinity, it’s a dangerous combination. To get himself under control, Louis decides to ask Harry about his little chat with Nick the Dick.

 

“So how did it go? Are you two getting back together?”

 

It seems to be the wrong question to ask. Harry is suddenly tense, his hand recoiling from Louis’ thigh like he’s been electrocuted and Louis instantly misses the contact. Louis parks the car up in the car park before turning to Harry. He’s now wringing his fingers, a furrow between his brows as he stares down at his lap.

 

“Was it not a good conversation?” Louis asks then, confused by Harry’s reaction.

 

“It was fine.” Harry replies. “Great, actually.” he amends. “We sorted everything out, cleared the smoke and stuff.”

 

“So…?” Louis prompts. He just want to know if putting himself through a fake relationship with Harry is worth it (he knows it is really, just to have Harry and Harry’s attention in any way he can).

 

“We’re not getting back together.” Harry says like it should be obvious. “We didn’t even mention it.”

 

Louis is even more confused because Harry seems to have forgotten the point of what they’re doing. It’s all kinds of lovely pretending to be together, but there’s a _point,_ an _aim._ He can’t blame Harry for getting caught up on it, Louis finds himself getting a bit lost in it sometimes too, but perhaps they’re just going to have to try harder to force Nick to bring the idea up. They’re going to have to play it up more, re-establish boundaries. They seem to have become blurred a bit along the way, and Liam is right, someone is going to end up hurt if they don’t pull themselves together, and Louis is still maintaining that it will be him.

 

…

 

With significantly fuller bellies, Louis drives them back home. They walk up the stairs together, a weird tension lingering in the air between them, which only heightens when they reach Harry’s floor. Harry looks at him with an unspoken question in his eye and he fiddles around his pocket for his keys. Louis knows what he’s asking, but after the weird day they’ve had, he needs to take a step back, he needs to re-evaluate what they’re doing and come up with a new and even better plan.

 

Its what he should do at least, but then Harry’s muttering a quiet, but hopeful, “Come in?” and Louis agrees before he can really even think about it.

 

Like it’s his own home, he kicks off his shoes by the door and hangs his coat up before making himself comfortable in the living room. He leans back against the arm of the sofa, his feet stretched towards the opposite end and switches on Harry’s TV. He can hear Harry pottering about in the kitchen, probably fetching them a beer and ice cream, as is customary when they lounge about. As Louis expected, Harry comes back in with two bowls of ice cream with spoons hanging out and two beers, all held in his nimble fingers. Louis wonders what other wonders those fingers can work.

 

Harry hands Louis a bowl and a beer, and then instead of shoving Louis’ feet off of the sofa cushion, he lifts them, sits down and then lowers them back over his lap, patting Louis’ ankles as soon as he’s comfortable. It feels strangely intimate and Louis doesn’t know what to do with it, but he knows he doesn’t want to move.

 

They stay like that for a while. After Harry’s finished his ice cream, he puts the bowl on the table and progresses onto massaging Louis’ ankles and trailing his fingers up and down the front of his foot. It’s a weird mixture of soothing and arousing. And then Harry goes for the balls of his feet, digging his thumbs in and massaging in exquisite circles. Louis can’t help but sigh and groan in satisfaction.

 

“That feels really good.” Louis says, his voice huskier than he realised. “But you don’t have to. My feet are probably rank because of the whole no sock thing.”

 

“They’re fine.” Harry says, shrugging it off. “You have really soft feet actually.”

 

Harry drags the tip of his little finger up his instep and Louis can’t take it anymore. He’s about to get hard and he didn’t even realise he had a thing for having his own feet played with.

 

“Shall we play some FIFA?” he blurts. “We can see if you’ve upped your game.”

 

Harry smirks, almost like he knows exactly what he’s done to Louis and Louis blushes bright red, heat radiating off of his cheeks.

 

“Sure.” Harry chuckles. “Bring it on, Tomlinson.”

 

Louis shoots him a fake glare to which Harry starts to giggle and Louis wants to tickle him. He looks so damn cute with his nose scrunched up and dimples indented into his cheeks and Louis wants to keep that expression on his face.

 

“I bagsy Man U.” Harry declares, and that will absolutely not do. Definitely time for tickle torture.

 

“I don’t think so.” Louis says.

 

“I just bagsyed. You can’t override that.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

Louis dives for him. He only gets to see Harry’s shocked expression for a split second before Harry dissolves into giggles as Louis’ fingers attack his ribs and armpits. Harry’s proper laugh is a dirty cackle, it’s loud and free and boisterous and Louis loves it. He wants it as a ring tone and he wants it set to music so he can listen to it every day. Louis can’t help but to laugh along with him, playing dirty as he intermittently bites him on the shoulder and neck. Louis tries to pin Harry further which ends in his knee brushing over Harry’s crotch and both of them freeze. Harry is _hard_. Louis has every reason to believe its from the pain of the biting. Harry’s laugh had gone breathier each and every time teeth nipped skin. 

 

The air around them charges and Louis pulls back just to look at Harry. His pupils are dilated and there’s a light blush high on his cheekbones and Louis wants to absolutely wreck him. Harry’s looking at him like he wants to be wrecked. Louis is almost dizzy with the arousal that pounds through his body. He’s getting hard too.

 

“Do you surrender?” he asks, sneakily pinning Harry’s wrists and squeezing.

 

Harry’s hips twitch and his flush darkens. Interesting.

 

“Yes.” Harry all but whispers. “I surrender.”

 

Louis would give anything to fuck Harry into this couch right now because Harry doesn’t look like he’s thinking about a football team anymore. Louis isn’t all that sure that’s what he was referring to either.

 

They end up just staring at each other for a few beats, sexual tension rife between them, and then Harry quietly whines and shifts his hips again. Louis didn’t realise that he’d subconsciously started to squeeze Harry’s wrists tighter. It’s like he’s been electrocuted as he lets go of Harry, slowly shifting out of his personal space and back to the other end of the sofa.

 

“So,” Louis says and clears his throat because suddenly his voice is croaky, “I’m Man U, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Harry breathes, still in a daze it seems. Louis still doesn’t think he’s talking about the game. 

 

God, the urge to kiss that boy silly is unreal. Louis’ fingers are twitching with itch run his fingers through Harry’s curls and tug hard just to hear him moan and see his pretty eyelashes flutter. Harry must see the lust in Louis’ eyes, because if possible, he falls deeper into a trance, his mouth slack as he stares right back.

 

“Lou?” Harry says, and its sends a delicious shiver down Louis’ spine to hear the shortened version of his name fall from Harry’s lips. It’s the first time and it feels strangely monumental.

 

“Yeah?” Louis replies, equally as breathy as Harry.

 

“Will you stay tonight? Like, here?”

 

He can say no, he should say no. There’s no reason for him to stay when he has a perfectly good bed upstairs.

 

But Harry himself is reason enough.

 

“Yeah.” he nods dumbly.

 

The simple answer satisfies Harry and he looks almost bashful and endlessly pleased. He’s like an oversized puppy. 

 

The air seems to settle between them then, almost like a promise has been made but Louis isn’t entirely sure what that promise is. He shouldn’t really be promising anything. He’s supposed to be re-establishing some boundaries between them because it seems like Harry’s just thrown all caution to the wind and it relying on Louis to lead him through this. So Louis will. Properly. No more slip ups.

 

They manage to make it through two whole games before rumbling stomachs interrupt them. Harry makes them both a light dinner and they sit together at Harry’s tiny dining table to eat it. Louis feels something nudging at his feet, tickling his arches again and it takes him a moment to register that it’s Harry’s own sock covered toes. _He’s playing footsie_. It’s juvenile and ridiculous but Louis is completely endeared, especially when he sees Harry timid smile, so he nudges right back until they’re engaged in a mini foot war that ends in Harry kneeing the table so hard his glass of water topples over and makes a right mess. Louis is the one that ends up cleaning it up whilst Harry goes to change his soggy jeans. 

 

It’s dark outside now and Louis can feel tiredness settling in his bones. He’s got a long shift at Toys ‘R’ Us tomorrow thanks to a colleague calling in sick so he should be getting to bed soon. But he also wants to stay up with Harry and watch him grow tired. He wanted to see his eyes go heavy as he nods off sitting up. He wants to kiss him on the temple and tuck him in bed. Which is weird. He should stop thinking about that.

 

Harry comes back in and Louis loses all ability to stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about him because his long toned legs are on display as they lead out of a pair of small black football shorts. He can also see the bulge of his impressive cock. Louis might actually be salivating, he can’t be sure.

 

“Are you, um…” Harry begins, “Do you want to go to bed? Are you tired?”

 

On cue, Louis yawns. “Yeah, I have a long shift tomorrow.”

 

“Ok, well, um, my bedroom is just down the hall.” he says as if Louis isn’t already well aware of its place within the flat.

 

“I’ll take the couch.” Louis decides. It’ll be better for both of them.

 

But then when he stops rubbing his tired eyes, he sees that Harry looks positively disgruntled.

 

“Why would you take the couch?” Harry asks.

 

At this point Louis can’t think of a single rational reason, but he still opens his mouth as if he’s going to give one. He doesn’t get the chance to though, because Harry strides towards him with an air of determination and with hunger rampant in his gaze.

 

“You’re an idiot.” he growls before he claims Louis’ lips in a rough kiss.

 

Louis groans right off the bat, and he realises that this is the weird promise they’d silently made to each other. It was the promise of more. So Louis decides to do everything he’d been imagining doing. He slides his fingers into Harry’s hair a pulls sharply at the same time as he swipes his tongue against Harry’s. The sound Harry makes is music to Louis’ ears. So he does it again and changes the angle of their kiss, then nips at Harry’s bottom lip. Harry’s hips stutter.

 

“You have a pain kink.” Louis pants, tugging roughly at the buttons of Harry’s shirt so he can shove it off his shoulders. All Harry can manage is a hum of acknowledgment as he kisses Louis’ neck and palms his backside. “You filthy, gorgeous boy.”

 

Praise seems to do it as well because he bites into Louis’ shoulder and groans as he grinds his crotch into Louis’ hip. All Louis can do is guide him into another kiss. His lips are so soft and give and take with just the right amount of pressure to drive Louis wild. He doesn’t wait for Harry to strip him of his shirt, he just does it himself before slamming back into Harry, naked chest to naked chest. The heat of them coming together makes them both sigh and the new expanse of skin seems to make Harry frantic. He’s grappling at every inch each can, touching and caressing and squeezing whilst his tongue strokes Louis’ languidly. Louis conducts his own exploration, but every now and again he digs his nails into Harry’s muscles and for just a split second, Harry loses his kissing rhythm. It by no means affects their kiss though, Louis just guides him straight into another as his thumbs then find Harry’s nipples. First he flicks over them lightly, and Harry’s breath hitches, but then he pinches and Harry actually shakes.

 

Louis needs to get this boy to the bedroom as soon as possible.

 

Louis leads and they both stumble down the hallway, Harry clinging onto Louis like his life depends on it, their mouth only detaching from each other to suck on each other’s necks. Louis goes hard on one as they reach the threshold of the bedroom, and remembering the little scenario outside Nick’s workplace, he lifts his hand before bringing it down in a smack on Harry’s plump arse at the same time as he bites into his neck.

 

Harry goes mad for it, he’s actually trembling with pent up arousal and it’s the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen. But its as he separates them to push Harry back onto his bed that reality suddenly hits him full force. They shouldn’t be doing this. This is a massive no-go if they want to keep the boundaries clear. Louis needs to stop this before it goes too far and he no longer has the rationale to do so.

 

It pains him to do it, especially when Harry looks so wrecked and needy for him, but he still goes ahead and mutters a, “Wait.”

 

He’s panting heavily, they both are, but Harry stills and if Louis’ not mistaken, he looks chastised.

 

“We can’t…” he shakes his head. “I’m sorry but…we just…” he can’t fully form the denial because every synapse is pulsing with _HarryHarryHarry_.

 

He sees the disappointment, quick as lightning, flash across Harry’s face and embarrassment seems to colour his cheeks. He can no longer look at Louis, just stares at the floor instead and nods. “It’s ok.” he replies meekly. “I understand.”

 

But Louis can’t have Harry looking like that, like he’s ashamed of losing control or for being so unabashed about his sexual desires. Nick is probably the only other person who knows, and Louis has a hunch that Nick has never really bothered to explore it. Louis wishes he could be that person for Harry. Harry certainly seems to trust him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to extend sex into the deal. Harry is obviously attracted to him and wants him in some form. They may as well be mates and help each other out. They’re both currently in a dry spell after all.

 

_Next time,_ Louis thinks. Now all he can hope is that his offer of cuddling in bed is enough to make up for stopping what might have turned into the most erotic experience of his life. Thankfully, Harry lights up again at the offer and nods his head so quickly Louis thinks it’s a miracle it doesn’t nod clean off. 

 

They both strip down to their boxers and climb into Harry’s bed. It’s a bit awkward at first, neither of them knowing how close they’re allowed to get to the other, but Louis takes the lead and offers to be the big spoon. Harry seems happy as a clam as he turns over and scoots backwards into Louis’ chest and for some reason, that also makes Louis dizzy with happiness too. He loves pleasing Harry. He loves giving him attention. He loves making him feel valued.

 

It’s dangerous and he knows it. But there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

 

He doesn’t really want to anyway.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no boundaries anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its taken a long time, but thats because the plot took a bit of an unexpected detour so I had a bit of reworking and planning to do. But now all is well and I can write to my hearts content!
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback, kudos and bookmarks so far. Please keep them coming because I love hearing what you have to say.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

Harry usually enjoys his lunch breaks alone in the backroom of the gallery in between nipping out to the front to check on potential customers, so he can’t decide whether it’s a gift or an annoyance when Niall decides to pay him a visit, bringing lunch for the both of them with him, but also his rather loud mouth. Harry actually considers going out into the front and apologising to the customers for his raucous friend disturbing the peace. He’s certainly not sure that his manager would appreciate the disturbance, nor is he sure of the policy on visitors in the workplace, but nevertheless, he allows Niall to stay and shuts him up the best way he knows how, which is talking about Louis.

 

For some reason, Niall loves to hear him ramble about his blue eyed love interest. It’s almost like an off button. If Harry wasn’t sure that Niall is absolutely one hundred percent straight, he’d almost believe that Niall has a thing for Louis himself. When asked why he doesn’t get annoyed with Harry’s persistent gushing, Niall simply answers “It’s cute when you go gooey, bro. I like seeing you so happy.” And really, Harry can’t argue with that. He _is_ happy. The happiest he’s been in a while in fact. But at the moment, he’s hit a bit of an impasse with his and Louis’ relationship. It’s not progressing in the way he’d like, and not for a lack of trying on Harry’s part, but that said, it isn’t going backwards either. They’re still flirty and hinting at more. Harry’s just not sure how to take that next step.

 

“I need some advice.” Harry says after regaling a tale of his and Louis’ last football adventure.

 

“About what?” Niall asks through a mouthful of sandwich. “Louis?”

 

Harry hums in agreement. “I don’t know how to take it up a notch.”

 

Niall furrows his eyebrows. “Like, you want to bang him, or…?”

 

Heat rises to Harry’s cheeks and he shuffles uncomfortably on his feet. He is pretty sure Louis knows that Harry wants to have sex with him. Louis is the one that stopped it and by now Harry thinks he might have figured out why.

 

“He stopped us.” Harry says with a shrug, trying not to show how disappointed about it he actually is. “I tried to, you know, like, initiate it and he stopped it.”

 

If he’s honest with himself, Harry is still a little embarrassed about that. He’s cringing inwardly as he utters the words to Niall. He’d been so up for it, and so lost in it. It felt like everything he’d been waiting for culminating only for the brakes to be slammed on. He’d felt ashamed and awkward. Mostly because he’d been so open about his sexual desires right off the bat. He’d trusted Louis with that little snippet of information and Louis had used that to his advantage. Harry had been putty in his hands which only added to the confusion and whiplash when it came to a sudden end. He didn’t want to say Louis had looked uncomfortable, but Harry couldn’t possibly think of any other way to describe it and the thought of making Louis the slightest bit uncomfortable and not noticing was what made Harry feel worse.

 

“Why would he stop it?” Niall asks, his face screwed up in confusion. “Every time he looks at you its like he wants to rip your clothes off and shag you until you can’t walk.”

 

Harry barks out a laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth as soon as the loud sound escapes.

 

“I’m serious, bro.” Niall continues. “I don’t understand why he’d stop, what happened?”

 

So Harry goes on to explain how it had gone down, his cheeks flaming as he did and watches as Niall grows more and more perplexed with each sentence.

 

“I still don’t get it.” Niall says. “It’s obvious he’s nuts for you.”

 

Looking down, Harry comes over all bashful. Just hearing those words makes his heart go all gooey and starts a movie reel in his mind of all the innocent touches, the lingering looks and flirty banter that’s happened since they’ve known each other.

 

“I think,” Harry says, “I think before we do anything, like, more, he wants it to be something definite.”

 

“You think he wants a label?” Niall clarifies.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry nods. “I just don’t know how to get us to that point. Like, I just don’t know how to bring it up, or even hint that I’m ready for that.”

 

Niall scoffs. “Harry, it radiates off you how ready you are for that.”

 

Harry heaves a sigh. “So what do I do, then?”

 

At first, Niall shrugs. Harry rolls his eyes and slumps down into the office chair and takes a sullen mouthful of the sandwich Niall brought him. Whilst he and Niall have a think, Harry decides to check his emails from university. The end of term is fast approaching which means so is his Summer Ball and he needs to know when to collect his ticket.

 

“Have you had an email about Summer Ball yet?” Harry asks Niall when his emails come up empty.

 

“That’s it!” Niall replies, smacking the desk and making Harry jump. “Invite him to the Summer Ball as your date. Pay for his ticket and all that. You need to make a grand gesture.”

 

“I could take him to dinner beforehand, too.” Harry says with a timid smile. He likes this idea. He likes the thought of having Louis on his arm, probably looking like an A-List model in a suit. He’d be proud to show him off.

 

“Yes, bro!” Niall exclaims and he looks like Christmas has come early. “It’ll be so romantic he wouldn’t _not_ want to be your boyfriend.”

 

“It’s almost scary how invested you are in this.” Harry says with a small chuckle as he types out a text to Louis to see if he’s free on the night of his Summer Ball.

 

“Because you’re glowing, bro. It’s so nice to see. And Louis is cool. I like him.”

 

“I’m not pregnant, Niall.” Harry replies, rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re missing the point. You’re perfect for each other. He completes you.”

 

Niall even draws a little heart in the air with the index fingers of both hands and Harry can’t help but to laugh. His best friend is insane.

 

“Now you just sound like Sid the Sloth.”

 

Shrugging, Niall says, “I was watching Theo last night and we put Ice Age on. For a dumb animal Sid says some wise things.”

 

As Harry shakes his head fondly, his phone vibrates with an incoming message. Niall's ears perk up as he practically scrabbles across the table to get a look in.

 

**Yeah, I’ll be free.**

**What’s up? x**

 

Harry quickly types out a response and tilts the phone to show it to Niall for his approval. When he gains a thumbs up, he presses send.

 

**_Will you be my date_ **

**_to my Summer Ball_ **

**_please? .x_ **

 

“Simple and to the point.” Niall praises with a nod and a reassuring squeeze of Harry’s shoulder.

 

**I’d be honoured x**

 

Harry has to contain a squeal and he almost squeezes the life out of Niall’s leg. Niall has captured him in a noogie and is kissing his temple over and over again in between cheering for him but then Harry’s phone vibrates again with another text message.

 

**Guess who also got**

**a job today ? x**

 

He almost drops his phone as he jumps up from he seat, and he is successful in knocking Niall completely off of his as he hops from foot to foot in excitement for the older boy and rushes to text him back.

 

“Louis got his first physiotherapy job!” Harry tells Niall and he’s so excited his voice has gone all high pitched. “I have to get him something to congratulate him.”

 

“Flowers.” Niall says with a definitive click of his fingers. “They’re a lovely gesture, but also romantic. They’ll help with the plan.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry agrees, still sending Louis congratulations text after text.

 

“What are his favourite flowers?” Niall asks.

 

Harry stills suddenly and drops his arms to his sides. His stomach jolts as he realises he doesn’t know. It’s not something he and Louis have ever discussed. Niall must notice his absolute horror at not knowing and laughs so hard he almost sheds a tear.

 

“H, don’t have a meltdown, its fine. You have Liam’s number, don’t you?” Niall asks. Harry nods. “Well, just give him a quick ring or something and see if he knows.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief at his friend’s quick thinking, Harry nods and scrolls through the contacts in his phone to find Liam’s number. Niall digs right back into his lunch now that Harry is preoccupied and Harry cringes at the mess of crumbs left as he listens to the mechanic ringing of the phone as it dials Liam. He scuffs the toe of his boots against his other heel while he waits, fighting a blush at the thought of admitting to Louis’ best mate that he’s pretty much head over heels for Louis and wants to show him so. Harry actually feels a little nervous. Liam seems like a very protective friend, the best kind of friend really, like Niall, so Harry knows he needs to prove himself to him. Hopefully ringing him up to talk about sending flowers is a step towards that approval.

 

Finally the ringing stops, and instead is replaced with Liam’s voice greeting him with a pleasant “Hello?”

 

“Liam, hey, how are you?” Harry greets him back.

 

“I’m good, just filling out paperwork so your call has given me a bit of a break, What’s up?”

 

“This is probably going to sound really random,” Harry begins and bites his lip, “but do you happen to know what flowers are Louis’ favourite?”

 

Harry can hear the smirk in Liam’s voice when he asks, “May I ask what for?”

 

Harry clears his throat and shifts a bit on his feet before shyly replying, “Louis told me he got his first proper physio job. I wanted to send him some flowers to say Congrats.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you Harry.” Liam says which makes Harry smile. “I think he likes yellow tulips.”

 

“Great, thank you.”

 

There’s a brief silence, but it feels loaded. Harry can feel questions lingering in the air, questions that Liam wants to ask him. He knows he will happily answer anything the boy has if it means that he’ll have his full support when it comes to Louis. He likes Liam, gets on with him really well, but he’d hate for his feelings for Louis to cause tension in their new found friendship.

 

“You really, really like him, then?” Liam finally asks. “Like, legit?”

 

This feels big to Harry. If he gives the answer Liam’s looking for it could be the key to having him on side.

 

“I do.” Harry says simply. “I like him a lot actually. Enough to want to make it official.”

 

He hears Liam’s shocked gasp and hopes that it’s a good sign. He doesn’t want to admit he’s nervous to hear Liam’s reaction but the way Niall is looking at him, Harry knows he’s outwardly showing his anxiousness.

 

“That’s wow…does he, like, does he know?” Liam asks, and it seems like a strange question to Harry.

 

“Erm, I think so.” Harry replies. “Well, I’d hope so.” he amends.

 

Harry’s been pretty obvious, and when he thinks about it, so has Louis. Aside from the slight hesitation every now and again, he likes to tease Harry and he’s always been super obvious whenever Nick comes into the picture, in fact he always seems extra interested when Nick makes an appearance. Harry will admit that his jealousy is flattering.

 

Another short silence ensues, but then Liam sounds cheerful as he reiterates what flowers to buy and suggests throwing in some gardenias because apparently they mean ‘secret love’. Harry blushes hard and stutters a little because he’s not quite there yet, but if all goes to plan and he gets Louis the way he wants he knows it won’t be long. When he falls for someone, he falls hard and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. In this case there’s nothing he wants to do to stop it. He’s welcoming the impact.

 

When he gets off the phone with Liam, Harry sits back down in his chair and immediately logs onto the computer to organise a delivery for a soon as possible. Niall just watches over his shoulder and gives him encouraging squeezes of his shoulder every now and then. Harry types out a little message to be put on the card so Louis knows who it’s from and then he sets about buying Louis’ ticket to accompany him to the Summer Ball. Harry’s palms feel a little sweaty because it’s all starting to feel very official. It’s quite strange, Harry thinks, being the one to make all the first moves in a relationship, but it’s exciting and refreshing and Harry can feel his confidence growing with Louis every time they’re together.

 

“I’m proud of you, bro.” Niall says when Harry pushes away from the computer desk. “Look at you growing up.” he teases.

 

Harry gives him a lacklustre punch in the shoulder as he chuckles but he’s insanely thankful for his best friend. He doesn’t think he’d have ever gotten to this point without him. They’ve only continued to be such good friends because Niall told Nick where to shove his controlling tendencies when he got in a tizzy over Harry spending so much time with Niall, otherwise Harry fears their friendship would have suffered too. He can understand Niall’s excitement too. This is the first time Harry’s been so open and comfortable in his sexuality. After he came out and the horror that followed, Harry wasn’t sure he’d gain the confidence to go out and actively look for a boy, which is probably the reason he fell so easily into Nick. He knows Niall is happy to see Harry putting himself out there. It’s a big step for him.

 

Eventually his lunch break comes to an end and Niall has to leave. He gives Harry a tight hug and tells him not to worry, he’s adamant that Harry’s got this in the bag. It provides the reassurance Harry needs but his phone still burns a hole in his pocket awaiting for the reaction that will come from Louis once he receives Harry’s gift.

 

———

 

Louis is sick of talking on the phone. Ever since his wonderfully, brilliant phone call in which it was confirmed that he’d gotten his first proper physiotherapy job, he’s been on the phone with various relatives and friends so they can congratulate him. His mouth is dry with explaining the ins and out of his job and saying ‘thank you’ over and over and over again. His mum has been the worst. She’s phoned him back at least three times now and he’s been trying to convince her that no, this situation does not call for a massive family party.

 

“So when do you start again?” his mum asks.

 

“I start on Saturday, Mum.” he tells her for the fourth time and listens whilst she relays it to his step-dad.

 

Before she can ask another question she has no doubt asked before, the buzzing of the intercom interrupts and he silently thanks whatever gods are looking down on him for giving him an excuse to get his mum off of the phone. 

 

“Mum, I have to go, there’s someone at the door.” he says quickly. “I love you, bye!” he continues before she can butt in.

 

Chucking his phone away without looking where it lands or listening out for the thump of it hitting the floor, he rushes towards the intercom and answers the buzzer.

 

“I have a package for a Louis Tomlinson.” the crackly voice says.

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows, knowing that he hasn’t ordered anything and isn’t expecting anything off anyone else either, but nevertheless he buzzes the lad up and waits for the knock on his door. When it comes, he opens his door to reveal quite a young lad carrying a sizeable bouquet of flowers. He smirks a little and rolls his eyes fondly as he signs for them, thinking his mum has probably sent them in her wave of excitement. He has to admit they’re beautiful, and they’re his favourite flowers. Louis takes the flowers and thanks the lad before carrying them into the kitchen so he can set them down and look for a vase. It’s not often he gets gifted flowers. He likes to think of it as an intimate gesture reserved for those who are closest to you because with the right amount of thought, they mean something special. He’s always loved yellow tulips because their meaning is along the lines of having sunshine in your smile. He’s not sure what the white flowers are though, but he’ll ask Liam. One of his exes used to work in a florists.

 

Once he’s trimmed the stems and put the plant food in the water, he arranges the flowers in the vase and steps back to admire them, which is when he spots the card buried between the petals.

 

**_Louis,_ **

**_I’m so happy that you got the job_ **

**_you've worked so hard to get. You_ **

**_deserve it._ **

**_Love, Harry .x_ **

 

Louis wants to laugh because Harry couldn’t possibly know how hard Louis has worked because they hadn’t known each other back then. He wants to laugh because this absurd boy sent him flowers. But he can’t laugh, because he’s extremely touched by the gesture. Harry sent him flowers to say congratulations. Harry sent him flowers. His favourite flowers. He can’t even remember mentioning his favourite flowers to him. Louis’ belly is fizzing so hard and his heart is fluttering in his chest and he knows now that he can’t avoid the elephant in the room. This gesture goes beyond the parameters of friendship. In fact he’s beginning to wonder if they set up any parameters at all.

 

He needs advice. So of course he calls Liam.

 

Almost like he was expecting the call, Liam picks up after just the first ring.

 

“Hello?” he answers.

 

“Harry sent me flowers.” Louis blurts. “He sent me a proper bouquet of my favourite flowers. I didn’t even know he knew that I liked yellow tulips.”

 

“He didn’t know.” Liam says. “I told him.”

 

And Louis is absolutely stunned. Harry had actually gone out of his way to do this for Louis. It’s crazy and so flattering and it actually means something. It has to.

 

“I think you need to talk to him, Tommo.” Liam says. “You need to have a proper chat.”

 

“I know.” Louis groans. “I just hate those types of talks.” He rubs a hand down his face. “I just don’t know how it’s gone from a fake relationship to this. Whatever this is.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Liam asks. Louis hums his permission. “Did you and Harry actually talk about this fake dating thing? Like, how did that even happen?”

 

Louis sighs and rubs his temple but he knows there’s no better time to talk about this. But as he’s given a moment to think, he slowly realises a few things.

 

“We didn’t have a conversation about it as such.” Louis says. 

 

“Go on.” Liam encourages.

 

“It’s just…you saw how torn up he was after Nick broke up with him.” Liam hums. “He was really upset and Nick was his first relationship with a boy.”

 

“Yeah I saw him, but that was because Nick said some pretty awful things to him. And didn’t he have an exam the next day? He was probably stressed already and exhausted.”

 

“He was. He really was.” Louis agreed, but he doesn’t understand what Liam is trying to say.

 

“So explain to me how that then turned into fake dating to make Nick jealous.”

 

“Nick broke up with Harry because he thought there was something going on with me. He was jealous of the attention Harry was giving me.”

 

“Right.”

 

“So I thought I could use that to Harry’s advantage. You know, give Nick a kick up the arse and get them back together.”

 

“Is that what Harry wanted though?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis immediately replies with a shrug, but even as he says it, for some reason he feels unsure.

 

“Did you ask him? Or did he tell you that?”

 

“No but…but he…I asked him if he wanted me to kiss him when Nick was there and he said yes. He always plays along when I start anything. We’ve been on the same page.”

 

“Louis,” Liam says, and Louis startles. Liam sounds cautious and he only ever uses Louis’ first name if it’s a Serious Situation or when he’s annoyed. In this case it sounds like the former. “you still have feelings for Harry, yeah?” Louis hums. Of course he does and it seems they only get stronger every day. “Then I think you need to stop this fake dating shit and have a proper talk before it gets out of hand.”

 

Something uncomfortable twists in Louis’ gut. He doesn’t like the thought of confrontation, and even more than that, he hates the thought of losing Harry in the way he does have him now. Even if they have a talk, Harry might decide that Louis was just a fling, that he was just a rebound and now he wants to go out and explore the world of single life. In a perfect world, he and Harry would talk about their feelings and decide they want to make a real go of things. But Louis knows things don’t work like that, especially with the mess they've been steadily getting themselves into.

 

But despite knowing this he still tells Liam, “I will”, and ignores the unhelpful niggle in the back of his mind telling him that he’s lying.

 

After a quick discussion of what they’re going to do for dinner, Louis manages to wiggle his way out of further conversation. He tries his best to forget what he and Liam spoke about by watching TV, but it doesn’t do much to distract him when he can smell the flowers Harry sent him. Just the smell alone is making his belly fizz, which isn’t normal. That shouldn’t happen. But then it occurs to him that he hasn’t thanked Harry yet, so naturally he picks the phone up again and calls him. The phone may as well be surgically attached to him at this point.

 

It rings for a rather long time, and belatedly Louis realises that Harry is still at work, but should in fact be finishing within the next hour. Louis smiles a secret smile to himself and scoops up his car keys from the table. He’ll make Harry squirm. He’ll pretend he never received anything just to see Harry’s reaction. A test of sorts. And then maybe he’ll tentatively bring up the subject of that discussion they kind of need to have. Or maybe not. Why ruin a good thing right? He knows Harry is attracted to him on some level. They both want to have sex with each other. So maybe the best plan of action is to just let it happen. Let their relationship progress naturally with no uncomfortable talking whatsoever. The only time they’ll need to talk is when Nick inevitably gets his shit together and comes crawling back to Harry and Harry has to put an end to things, leaving Louis to lick his wounds for a bit and then all will be well. It’s a foolproof plan.

 

Louis picks up Harry’s usual coffee order and a cake pop just because he’s feeling particularly generous. Then he drives the rest of the way to Harry’s gallery, but instead of waiting by his car like he usually would, Louis decides to venture inside and see if he can catch Harry in his element.

 

And boy is he.

 

Louis has never seen Harry like this. As soon as Louis sets foot inside, he sees Harry’s side profile as he gazes upon one of the many pieces of artwork he has on display in the gallery. There’s something so soft and captivating about him, from his ridiculous shiny pink boots, up his denim wrapped, long legs, across his black shirted torso (with a teasing hint of nipple on display, right up to the soft tendrils of loose, brown curls atop his head. He looks lost in the piece he’s staring at, like he’s imagining the artist making each individual brush stroke right in front of him. If Louis were an artist, or even just a photographer, he’d have loved to capture this moment. Which is why he doesn’t stop himself from slipping his phone out of his pocket and snapping a photo on his phone’s camera.

 

Harry startles, the shutter sound jolting him from his quiet observation.

 

“I’m sorry, we’re just about to-“ he begins but as he turns and registers that it’s Louis presence, his voice quietens around a soft smile to say, “close.”

 

“Harold.” Louis greets him with a smirk.

 

“Hi.” Harry replies and he seems only nervous. “You came inside.”

 

“I did.” Louis nods with a chuckle. “Show me what you were looking at.”

 

Louis approaches and Harry just stares at him. Really, Louis should find it creepy or he should find it fit to tease him, but actually, he finds it rather flattering. At least he knows he’s not the only one who sometimes can’t look away. He holds out Harry’s coffee and cake pop and delights in the way Harry’s eyes seem to light up as he takes the offering. They light up even more when he looks in the bag that contains his cake pop and even makes a little sound of glee. Louis is hopelessly endeared by this boy.

 

“So, the piece?” Louis enquires.

 

“You really want to know?” Louis nods. “This is a piece by Edgar Degas. Its called _The Dance Studio._ Over half of his works depict dancers and he is regarded as one of the founders of Impressionism.”

 

“His name sounds familiar. Was it in your dissertation?”

 

Harry looks positively delighted by the question, in fact, his jaw drops a little at the same time that a smile curves the corners of his lips.

 

“Yes.” he nods enthusiastically. “Yes, I spoke about him quite a lot. He’s one of my favourite painters.”

 

So Louis invites him to talk more about the painting they're looking at, just because he likes seeing the passion in Harry’s eyes. He likes the way Harry gestures when he talks and he just likes hearing Harry’s voice. They must be talking for longer than they thought though because a blonde woman appears just over Harry’s shoulder and Louis assumes her to be the manager.

 

“Harry, love, it’s way past closing.” the woman says gently.

 

“Sorry, Lou.” Harry apologises quickly, a light blush on his cheeks. “Got a bit carried away talking about the Degas.”

 

Lou rolls her eyes in what Louis judges is a fond manner. “He’ll never shut up about Degas.” she says to Louis.

 

“That’s ok.” Louis shrugs. “I could do with a bit of education.”

 

In fact, Louis would even sit at home with his feet in Harry’s lap whilst he talked through every single Degas painting in existence if it meant spending time with Harry and seeing him the way he got to just now.

 

“Well it’s time to take this education back home.” Lou chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.”

 

Louis and Harry both take that as their cue to get going so Louis gently guides Harry out with a hand on his lower back. He doesn’t miss the way Harry leans into the contact and ducks his head bashfully.

 

It’s not until they’re halfway home that Harry decides to break the comfortable silence again. It seems that by some unspoken agreement, they’re not going to venture to the park tonight. Louis kind of wants to just snog Harry’s face off but he’s not sure where the other boy is standing on that idea yet.

 

“So, when do you start your job?” Harry asks.

 

“On Saturday. I’m kind of nervous, but also, like, proper excited.” Louis replies. “I’m sure you can relate.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry nods with a soft smile. “Your mum must be really proud of you.”

 

A large smile sweeps across Louis’ face as he chuckles in amusement. “Proud isn’t the word.” he says, shaking his head. “She’s bloody over the moon. She wouldn’t stop phoning me to ask about it.”

 

Harry chuckles too, but on him, it’s more of a cutesy giggle and Louis loves that sound. It should be another aspect for teasing, but he couldn’t possibly. Not when it makes his tummy flutter the way it does.

 

“Did…um…” Harry begins tentatively and Louis has to reign in his smirk. He knows what’s coming. It’s what he’s been waiting for. “Did anyone get you anything to say, like, well done?”

 

He sounds adorably innocent and likes he trying to be nonchalant but he misses the mark by a mile.

 

“Like what?” Louis asks. He prides himself on being an actor so he knows he’s pulling the clueless act off well.

 

“Like, cards, um…” Harry pauses, a blush darkening his cheeks.

 

“Well now that you mention it, I did get a gorgeous bouquet of flowers delivered to my house.”

 

He hears Harry’s breath hitch and it’s so satisfying, but it also conjures up other images of other situations in which Louis makes Harry’s breath hitch. He needs to get them home as soon as possible, so he subtly presses down on the accelerator. They’re almost there.

 

“Did you like them?” Harry asks quietly just as they pull up outside their block of flats.

Louis doesn’t answer just yet. He waits until they’re both out of the car and then he quickly pushes Harry up against the passenger door and goes in for a demanding kiss, one hand tugging Harry’s curls harshly, the other claims a bruising grip on Harry’s hip. Harry seems surprised for only a split second before he goes pliant beneath Louis. He moans shamelessly and it goes straight to Louis’ cock. He needs to get them upstairs as quickly as possible.

 

“I fucking loved them.” Louis breathes against Harry’s lips.

 

“Hm?” Harry asks in a complete daze. His eyes are dilated with lust. Louis is going to ruin him.

 

“The flowers. They’re my favourites. You’re bloody brilliant.”

 

“Lou.” Harry whines, and if it isn’t the hottest thing Louis has heard.

 

“Upstairs. Your flat. Now.” Louis demands.

 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Harry move so fast, and Louis is barely two steps behind him.

 

Harry’s hands shake as he tries to let them into the flat, so Louis does the only thing he can think of and roughly spins him and shoves him against the door and kisses him whilst also wrangling the keys from his fingers. He then sneakily gets to work on sucking a mark into the skin of Harry’s neck whilst he gets the keys into the door and unlocks it. Louis then kisses his way back up to Harry’s lips and gently guides him backwards into the flat. But then he remembers Harry doesn’t like gentle, and fuck if Louis isn’t going to use that to his advantage.

 

Without warning or asking for permission, Louis brings his palm down hard on Harry’s arse. He knows the effect of the smack won’t nearly be as much as it would be on naked skin thanks to the barrier of Harry’s jeans, but Harry moans and actually shivers as if they hadn’t been there.

 

“Bedroom.” Louis says. He’s so hard its becoming painful and he isn’t sure whether Harry’s aware that he’s been grinding the hard bulge of his own cock against Louis’ hip for the past five minutes. When Harry makes no effort to move, Louis smacks him again. “Go to the bedroom and I’m going to show you how much I appreciated your gift.”

 

Louis has never thought of himself as dominant or as much of a dirty talker, but he’s slowly learning that with Harry, everything is different. And he kind of loves it.

 

Harry stumbles away like Bambi on ice and Louis follows after him at a more sedate pace, but that isn’t to say he’s any less excited. In fact, he starts losing his t-shirt on the way and pops the button of his jeans to give himself just a little relief. Harry is a whole other story. His hands are shaking because of how turned on he is so he can’t undo the buttons of his shirt. Louis is only too happy to take over the job, especially because it gives him ample opportunity to see just how sensitive Harry’s nipples are.

 

The answer is very. Louis swirls his tongue over Harry’s right nipple as he tackles Harry’s buttons and Harry’s breath hitches, but then Louis nips it with his teeth as he pushes Harry’s shirt off and Harry’s hips stutter.

 

Louis can’t wait to ruin Harry any longer so he pushes him backwards so that the backs of his knees hit the bed and he’s forced to sit. Harry’s eyes light up when Louis drops to his knees but Louis isn’t going to give him a blowjob. Instead he takes off Harry’s boots and socks and then shuffles between Harry’s parted legs to pop the button on his jeans and pull down his zipper.

 

“Take them off.” Louis tells him.

 

Harry stares at him, his lips parted. When Louis raises his eyebrows, Harry only lifts his hips enough to quickly whip his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. He shoves them past his knees, then uses his feet to get them off the rest of the way. Louis is dumbstruck for a second by Harry’s cock, hard and leaking, but then he snaps back into himself and tells Harry, “All fours, on the bed.”

 

Harry doesn’t hesitate and Louis has never felt more powerful, or turned on. He can’t help himself when Harry’s arse is presented to him so beautifully, so he spanks him twice in rapid succession, one on each cheek and Harry drops onto his forearms and says, or rather begs, “Lou.”

 

Deciding to have mercy on Harry - even though Louis is loving seeing him shake and beg - Louis knees on the bed behind Harry and begins kissing down his spine, all the while massaging Harry’s stinging bum cheeks in his hands. Harry wiggles impatiently, having probably figured out Louis’ plan at this point, so Louis digs his nails in in retaliation. Louis hears a small whimper and smiles to himself. At the same time as he drags his nails from Harry’s hips, he licks a long stripe from perineum to the dimples at the bottom of Harry spine and Louis has never heard a more glorious sound than the one Harry makes in response.

 

“Shit.” Louis groans and has to palm himself to regain a bit of control.

 

“Please, Lou.” Harry begs.

 

Its the shortened version of his name that does it, since between them its been reserved for only the most intimate of situations, so Louis stops teasing and starts to eat Harry out like a starving man. Harry is absolutely seamless for the way Louis licks and sucks and he goes absolutely crazy when Louis bites his cheeks and thighs. By the time Harry is saying, “Lou, gonna…” in warning of the onset of his orgasm, he’s covered in nail and bite marks and is grinding back on Louis’ tongue, his untouched cock hanging heavy and red.

 

“Come, Harry. Want to see you.” Louis says lowly and that’s all it takes. Harry comes on command and Louis looses all sense of control. He pulls his own cock out and all it takes is a few quick tugs and he too comes…all over Harry’s back. 

 

When Louis comes to, he sees Harry lying on his front, flushed from top to toe and shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He makes a quiet noise and reaches out, so Louis wastes no time in lying down next to him and stroking through Harry’s curls, ignoring the mess they’ve made.

 

“You ok?” Louis asks him quietly.

 

“Amazing.” Harry says back in a similar tone.

 

Louis smiles back at him softly before he shuffles from the bed to find something to clean Harry up. He finds a flannel in the bathroom and makes quick work of cleaning Harry up and then asks where the spare duvet is. Harry sleepily tells him and Louis chuckles.

 

“You’ll have to get up so I can replace it.”

 

“My limbs don’t work.” Harry replies.

 

So Louis smacks him on the arse again. “Move.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Harry does.

 

They settle back down next to each other, Harry making himself smaller so he can curl into Louis’ chest. He can hear Harry’s breathing starting to even out so he plants a kiss in his curls and murmurs, “Goodnight.”

 

Harry curls into him further as he returns the sentiment and then he’s asleep, soft huffs puffing against the skin of Louis’ chest. It doesn’t take long for Louis’ eyes to grow heavy either with the warm weight of Harry against him. Belatedly, just before he nods off, it occurs to him that he never got round to asking what those little white flowers meant.

 

He’ll do it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more complicated. Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know I'm awful and it's been a long time, I'm not even sure how many of you are still here. I do want to say thank you for those of you who've left eager and supportive messages for me. It means a lot.
> 
> This chapter took so long because I genuinely re-wrote it four times. This is my first time writing slash. I've read a whole lot of it but I'm still figuring out my writing style. It took a lot for me to be happy with this. I'm still really bloody nervous. Any words of support you could lend me would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> All of that said, here is the chapter, I hope you like it. - Ellie .xx

Louis Tomlinson is no idiot. He knows what his best asset is and he’s no stranger to using it to his advantage (leaning on the bar in just the right way is a shoe in to get someone to waltz over and offer to buy him a drink), which is probably the only reason he actually likes wearing a suit. Suits make him feel itchy and stiff and just altogether uncomfortable, but the tailoring so it sits just right, so his pants hug his arse in just the right way is something Louis can get behind. He’s particularly loving it tonight because now that he’s given in (finally) to Harry and his sex life is newly refreshed with a boy he’s so wildly attracted to his dick gets hard just thinking about him, he can’t wait to see Harry’s face and watch him try and exercise some form of restraint just so Louis will tell him how much of a good boy he’s being, or to see him loose control a little so Louis can pinch him on the thigh and watch Harry’s cheeks flush deliciously red.

 

Tonight is full of promise, that is if Louis can get his bloody nerves under control.

 

He’s got no idea why he’s so nervous in the first place. Except, he kind of does. Harry’s been hinting at getting him into bed properly all week. He’s so eager for it and it’s given Louis’ ego a bigger boost than it’s ever had in its entire life, but in the back of Louis’ mind, all he can think is that Harry’s only ever been with one other person. And from the sounds of things, that person never indulged Harry in his fantasies. Louis can’t wait to. Thus arises Louis’ problem. He’s got a feeling it’s going to happen tonight and he knows it’ll mean something. _That’s_ what’s making him nervous. Regardless of whether Harry still has feelings for Nick or not, it’s going to mean something to both of them.

 

Another thing is, Louis kind of wants to make Harry forget about Nick completely. He wants to show Harry off and he wants to make sure Harry knows how special and how pretty he is. God knows, Nick the Dick probably never did that. Nick the Dick is actually hosting their Summer Ball so Louis is preparing himself to put on a show for him. If Harry doesn’t get a grovelling text from Nick come morning, Nick is a bigger dick than Louis first thought. That, or Louis isn’t a very good fake boyfriend. But he’s going to stick with the former. 

 

The main thing he’s struggling with right now though is what colour tie he’s going to wear. He’s got no idea what colour Harry’s wearing, ideally he’d be co-ordinating with him, but since he hasn’t got a clue he’s staring at several of the ties he’d been able to find and wondering which one is going to make his eyes pop the best.

 

So of course he decides to FaceTime his mum.

 

His mum doesn’t answer though, it is in fact his little sister Lottie. 

 

“Why are you naked, Louis?” Lottie asks, obviously referring to his bare chest.

 

“I’m not naked.” Louis huffs. “I’m getting ready for Harry’s Summer Ball.”

 

“Oo, the big date.” Lottie giggles. Before Louis can protest about the status of Louis accompanying Harry tonight, Lottie continues, “Are you nervous?”

 

“I’m shitting it.” Louis says honestly. He figures its time to drop pretences. He can pretend its not a date, but when he adds in the fact that Harry is taking him for dinner beforehand, it kind of is a date, even if that isn’t what Harry intends. “Where’s Mum? I need advice.”

 

Lottie shouts their mother, smirking all the while and Louis thinks that if he were there he’d be pulling his baby sister into a headlock and tickling her in retaliation for the smugness and teasing he’s receiving. Thankfully though, Louis’ mum shoos his sister away once she takes hold of the phone and it’s just the two of them. Louis doesn’t feel as embarrassed now. He can be open with his mum and she won’t tease him. At least not to his face anyway.

 

“What’s up, love?” his mum greets him. 

 

“I don’t know what tie to wear.”

 

His mother’s eyebrows furrow for a second whilst she figures out why her son would be dressing so formally, but when it clicks, a glorious smile spreads across her face and she asks to see the options.

 

As he’s holding up a grey tie and a black tie, his mum says, “So you really like this boy?”

 

He ignores her. “Which one do you think then?”

 

“Louis.”

 

“Mum.”

 

She huffs. “The grey one. Now tell me about this boy.”

 

Louis can only withhold his gushing for a matter of seconds. He knows he’s waxing poetic about Harry’s hair and his smile and his endlessly endearing clumsiness, but he can’t help it. It’s the first time in a long time he’s ever felt this way about someone and he’s never wanted someone to be his so desperately. He decides not to tell his mother about the unlikelihood of that happening. He loves the fond smile on her face right now.

 

“He sounds like a lovely boy.” she says was he finishes getting dressed. Harry will be here soon.

 

“The loveliest.”

 

“I’d love to meet him sometime.”

 

Before Louis can open his mouth to utter a noncommittal answer, there’s a knock at the door followed by Liam’s footsteps as he goes to answer. His mum’s wish might come true sooner rather than later because those dulcet, drowsy tones can only belong to Harry.

 

“He’s…” he hesitates, but there’s no way he can get out of this, “he’s actually just turned up.”

 

“Oo! I want to see him!”

 

“Mum, shush, he’ll hear!” Louis whisper growls at the same time as he hears Liam tell Harry that Louis is in his room.

 

Sure enough, there’s a timid knock on his door before it slides open. When Harry steps into the room, Louis forgets all about his mum, in fact he drops the phone onto the bed and just openly stares. Harry looks ethereal. It’s the only way Louis can describe him. His suit is beyond anything Louis could have imagined. It’s out there. Probably the most out there thing Louis has ever seen him wear but Harry pulls it off like it was a generic pair of jeans and t-shirt. 

 

Harry’s suit is white with a grey floral pattern adorning every inch. The jacket hangs off his shoulders perfectly and his black shirt stands out against his skin and the delicacy of the suit. The trousers are smart with a 70’s flare that Louis couldn’t imagine looking good on anyone but Harry.

Louis knows he pales in comparison to Harry, but he can’t find the words to express just what he thinks of Harry’s get up. He just gawks.

 

“You look handsome.” Harry says by way of greeting, a blush high on his cheeks.

 

“H…fuck.” he stutters intelligently. “You look…God, you’re stunning.”

 

Harry’s blush deepens and he shyly looks down at his shoes so Louis can’t resist walking right up to him and claiming his lips in a kiss. Vaguely, Louis thinks comments like that are beyond any fuck buddy boundaries but he can’t be bothered to care when Harry keens so beautifully into Louis’ kiss. 

 

“Louis, love?” A tinny voice interrupts them and they pull away with a wet smack.

 

“Who’s that?” Harry asks with a husky voice and heavy eyes. Louis wants to ravage him.

 

“My mum. I was FaceTiming her when you came in. She wants to meet you.”

 

Harry’s eyes shoot open in shock and he bites his lip in what Louis interprets as hesitant reluctance.

 

“You don’t have to.” he’s quick to say.

 

“I will.” Harry nods. “It’s fine. Unexpected, but fine.”

 

In the back of his mind, Louis thinks this should be a Big Thing. He should be nervous or worried or not want this to happen at all because technically, he and Harry aren’t anything to each other, nothing that warrants being introduced to parents anyway. He knows that it’ll just hurt more when Harry can’t be in his life anymore because there’s one more person who’ll ask about him. But he isn’t nervous or worried. Somehow this feels inevitable.

 

Louis picks up the phone off the bed and raises it to frame both his and Harry’s faces. Much to Louis’ horror, Lottie has rejoined and is sitting with his mother wearing the smuggest grin possible. He’ll have to have stern words with his mum once he gets her alone again.

 

“Mum, Lottie, this is Harry. Harry this is my mum Jo and my little sister Lottie.”

 

“Hi.” Harry says with a shy wave, dragging out the word as he usually does. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, at last!” Jo says and Louis wants the ground to swallow him up. Just to add insult to injury, Lottie chimes in with, “We’ve heard a lot about you. Louis never shuts up.”

 

“Ok. You’ve met, now we’ve got somewhere to be.” Louis interrupts, but out the corner of his eye he sees Harry’s pleased smile and faint blush. “Lovely talking to you.”

 

“Be safe you two, ok?” his mum says and Louis sincerely hopes she doesn’t mean what immediately pops into his head. “Enjoy yourselves and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Louis.”

 

“Bye, Mum.” and with an echoed goodbye from the other side he puts the phone down and stashes it away in his pocket.

 

“They’re lovely.” Harry says. “I’d like to meet them in person, maybe. If, like, you’d want that, obviously.”

 

Harry’s stuttering and backtracking is cute so Louis rolls onto the balls of his feet and plants swift peck on his lips.

 

“Shall we go?” Louis asks.

 

“Um, yeah. Of course. Do you have everything you need?”

 

Louis really tries not to think about the condom he’s got stashed in his wallet and absolutely fails.

 

“Yep. Let’s go.”

 

…

 

Louis can’t stop looking at Harry. He’s openly staring and tearing his eyes away from such a gorgeous, effortlessly beautiful boy, for even a millisecond, seems like a crime. And he can see - though he keeps shyly blushing when he catches Louis staring - Harry is preening under the attention. Harry hasn’t stopped smiling and every now and then he reaches across the table to play with Louis’ fingers whilst they’re talking. It seems almost subconscious. Louis loves it.

 

“Are you nervous about Nick being there tonight?” Louis asks in the break between the main and dessert.

 

“No.” Harry answers simply and easily. “I haven’t even given him a second’s thought, actually.”

 

Louis’ heart takes off in a hopeful leap. “That’s good.” he says.

 

“Do you want some champagne?” Harry asks, effectively ending any and all conversation about Nick the Dick. Louis certainly won’t complain. “I feel like splashing out.”

 

“I’d love some champagne.” Louis says with a smile.

 

The rest of the meal is spent exchanging shy looks and flirty remarks. Louis’ inside clench every time Harry bites his lip or plays with his hair, mostly because _he_ wants to bite Harry’s lip and tug on his hair. He blames the alcohol. He feels a little squiffy and plenty horny. 

 

When Harry takes out his card to pay for the meal, Louis tries to insist he pays his half, but Harry looks like a crestfallen puppy when he pouts at Louis and practically begs for Louis to let him pay. So inevitably, Louis concedes and gives Harry a grateful kiss that is far too chaste. He waits until they’re in the back of a taxi on the way to Niall’s flat for pre-drinks to get a good grip in Harry’s curls and really devour him. And Harry is just as hungry for it. Louis almost feels sorry for the taxi driver when Harry lets out a shameless moan.

 

“I really want to mark you.” Louis growls into Harry’s ear. “I want everyone, including Nick,” he spits the name, “to know that you’re there with me.” _That you’re mine_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say. 

 

Somehow he thinks that’s what Harry hears anyway because there’s barely a seconds silence between the end of Louis’ sentence and Harry’s whimpered reply of, “Please, Lou.”

 

It’s all the permission Louis needs so he latches onto Harry’s neck, whilst Harry helplessly whimpers into his.

 

…

 

“Woah, Harry, did you burn yourself with those curling tongs?” Niall teases as he lets them in.

 

Louis loves the blush that steals across Harry’s cheeks and the way Harry shuffles closer to him. He also doesn’t miss the way Harry keeps tilting his head to the side so that the collar of his shirt presses against the mark, probably so he can feel that tiny zip of pain over and over again. He can’t help himself when he slips an arm around Harry’s waist and presses a kiss behind his ear.

 

He also very much enjoys the approving look Niall gives them.

 

They’ve got half an hour before the taxis are coming to pick them up and Louis would very much like to spend that time with his mouth latched onto Harry’s (and other parts of him), but Harry’s having a whispered conversation with Niall so he decides to scurry off to the kitchen in search of another drink for them both. He knows they won’t need much more alcohol to cross over into drunk territory, Harry’s already lovely and pliant, but Louis would like to think that’s more from the treatment he received from Louis in the taxi rather than any alcohol.

 

He makes them a glass of vodka and coke each, slightly on the weaker side just to be safe before he goes back to Harry and Niall. He catches them just as Niall hugs Harry and gives him a beaming smile when they pull away. When Louis reaches them, Harry’s eyes soften - or maybe that’s just a trick of the light - and he takes the drink Louis made him before bravely swooping down to kiss Louis in thanks, right before he slinks off to go and say hi to some other people.

 

“I’m so glad you said yes to being Harry’s date.” Niall says. “He was so nervous to ask you.”

 

“I’d have been stupid to say no.” Louis says honestly. “Hopefully Nick realises what he’s missing out on.”

 

Niall gives him a weird look, but Louis doesn’t pay it much mind. He can see Harry just a little distance away chatting to one of his friends. Louis loves that Harry always looks like he’s hanging on every word you’re saying. He gives you his full attention even if you’re only saying how nice the weather is. Louis thinks that’s why people take to Harry so quickly. He has an effortless charm.

 

“Tonight’s a big deal for him.” Niall tells him, he too looking at Harry. Louis can’t tell whether that’s a warning or not.

 

“I know.” Louis replies. Because he does. Nick is going to be there, for an extended period which means Louis has to try harder than ever to rub their relationship in Nick’s face. Niall has to understand that too. “I intend to give him whatever he wants tonight.”

 

Niall nods. “Just be careful, Louis.”

 

“I will.” he promises.

 

…

 

Louis is starting to realise that Harry really likes holding his hand. He doesn’t know whether it’s just because he’s under the influence of alcohol, but Harry immediately made a grab for Louis’ hand when they left Niall’s flat to go downstairs for the taxis and only let go when they had to give their tickets in - which was literally for a second. Now they’re attached again and all they’re doing is standing in line to get drinks. Harry also keeps squeezing his hand and swinging it back and forth and it’s more endearing than Louis wants to admit and he doesn’t really know what to do with that.

 

“We’re going to go on all the rides, yeah?” Harry asks. “And you’ll go in the karaoke tent with me?”

 

Louis chuckles. “Whatever you want, H.”

 

“But I want you to be having fun, too.” he pouts.

 

“Harold,” Louis admonishes and reaches up to brush a stray curl behind Harry’s ear, “I’m here with you. I’m having fun no matter what.”

 

Harry blushes the most gorgeous shade of red and bashfully looks down at his feet. Louis raises their joined hands to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of Harry’s hand. Even behind the curtains of his hair, Louis can see Harry’s smile.

 

“And, do you maybe want to, like, um…” Harry hesitates, his expression suddenly showing nervousness, “Do you maybe want to stay in my flat…with me?”

 

Louis could say no. They live in the same building. It’s not that much of a hassle to continue walking up the stairs to his own flat and his own bed. But why would he deny himself the opportunity to spend even more time with Harry? Even if it means just sleeping (which he’s hoping it doesn’t)? The truth is, now that they’ve started to become intimate with each other, Louis wouldn’t be able to deny Harry even if he wanted to. Which he doesn’t. But still.

 

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot.”

 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Nick the Dick waltz over to join the line. He’s only about two people back, within hearing and seeing distance. And in fact, he does see them. He recognises the pair of them in an instant. Louis is quick to look away and back at Harry who looks like someone’s just given him a puppy for Christmas.

 

“I forgot to say,” Louis begins, talking louder for Nick’s benefit, “thank you for taking me to dinner. It was lovely.” He leans up and kisses Harry quick and sweet before he adds, “You’re a really good boyfriend.” And secretly he hopes Nick is seething, but he can’t be bothered to turn around and check.

 

———

 

Harry’s heart has taken off in a flying leap and is going into an Olympic gold medal worthy gymnastics routine.

 

Louis just called him his boyfriend. _They’re boyfriends_. He was beginning to think this night couldn’t get any better but he has never been more happy to be wrong.

 

He needs to tell Niall. And his sister. And his mum. They’re going to be over the moon, he just knows it. Ever since he met Louis he hasn’t been able to keep his feelings for him a secret. He’s pretty sure his mum is already sold on Louis, Gemma sings his praises and Niall is a different kettle of fish entirely. He’ll probably keel over with joy and excitement. Harry should be worried, but he’s not. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy.

 

“You’re a really good boyfriend, too.” Harry says, playing with Louis’ fingers. “The best.”

 

Louis smirks and it looks so good on him that Harry wishes they were in private. He’s been having a lot of those moments. And sometimes it seems like it’s mutual. He doesn’t want to count his chickens before they hatch, but Harry feels like there’s something crackling between him and Louis, something big is going to happen. He’s not ashamed to say that he’s secretly hoping for it either. Especially now that they’re boyfriends.

 

But it also gives him a huge knot of nerves in his stomach. He’s only ever had sex with one person whereas he knows Louis has been into the more casual thing. Louis has never really had a boyfriend. But he’s got experience. That scares Harry a little. He just wants to please Louis. So far, Harry thinks he’s been doing ok, but actual intercourse - that’s something so different. What if he’s a terrible shag and Louis doesn’t really want to be with him anymore?

 

He really needs to talk to Niall. 

 

…

 

Louis is a dancing demon. That is what Harry has decided. They’ve been in the main tent for about two hours and Louis is really testing Harry’s powers of resistance. He moves his hips in a way that makes heat flush to places Harry really wishes it wouldn’t whilst he’s wearing a suit that won’t conceal anything. Louis also keeps giving Harry these little looks that almost feel like he’s trying to goad Harry into trying something whilst they’re in public. At one point, Harry almost gave in and slid a hand down to cup Louis’ backside but what he got in return was a hard pinch on his thigh that made things happen that he really could do without happening. 

 

That was also when he realised that was exactly Louis’ plan - because Louis got right up in his space and concealed his hand between their bodies before he copped a sneaky feel of Harry’s semi through his trousers. When he felt it, Harry got a filthy kiss…almost as a reward. It’s more wild than anything Harry has done…and he loves it. So there’s not much he can do except continue trying his hand.

 

Because of Louis’ smaller frame, Harry thinks its a good idea to cage him in against the barrier so he can grind up on Louis and Louis has nowhere to go. His mind - which is a little drunk on a pleasant mixture of alcohol and Louis - thinks it would be a brilliant addition to the game they’ve got going. He wants to know how far he can push.

 

Louis lets him get him against the barrier, in fact, he seems to catch on quickly to Harry’s plan and decides to play him at his own game. Louis sticks his arse out further so Harry’s crotch his pressed right up against him before he starts really going for it. Harry thought he’s seen the best of Louis’ dirty dancing but he was mistaken.  Harry lowers his head to nuzzle at Louis’ neck, trying his luck to see if Louis will let him leave a mark there, but he doesn’t get the chance.

 

“Do you want me to spank you in public, Harry?” Louis says to him in a sultry but stern voice. Harry’s breath hitches. “I will.” he threatens and then sharply spins before harshly kissing Harry and then trailing kisses down his neck, the opposite side to where his mark is. Then, at the same tie as Louis presses down on that mark, he begins sucking another one into the other side.

 

Harry doesn’t know what’s just hit him. He feels like he’s been electrocuted but also like he’s on some heavy sedatives that are making him feel loose and pliant and dazed. There’s no stopping him when he moans loud, so loud he’s pretty sure some heads turn in their direction.

 

“Lou.” he moans. He wants to go home and he wants to be fucked by Louis, preferably in the next two minutes. “Take me home.”

 

Louis unlatches and smirks at him. “No.” he denies with a salacious glint in his blue eyes. “We’re going to stay here until the sun comes up and then, only then will I take you back and I’ll give you what you want.”

 

Harry’s breath stutters and his heart beats ten to the dozen when he takes in Louis’ promise, but he’s also got a situation downstairs that’s totally inappropriate and if Louis’ not going to do anything about it right now, he needs to try and fix it himself.

 

“Ok.” Harry agrees and is rewarded with a much softer kiss both to his lips and his fresh mark. “I need some air.” he then says. “I’ll be back in a minute. Stay with Niall. Do you want me to bring you another drink back?”

 

“No, babe.” Louis replies. “Be quick though.”

 

Harry nods and finds a space in the crowd so he can head for the door. He takes a cleansing breath as soon as he’s outside and wills his erection to go down. He’s at least got to try to make it until morning. For the past two years he and Niall have had no trouble staying until morning. In his first year the night went by so quickly it felt like he’d only been out for an hour and it was six in the morning. This time however he’d give anything to be in his bed, but not for sleeping. He’d rather be staying up until six in the morning for a whole other reason.

 

Thankfully the sharpness of the cold air is working it’s magic on his trouser situation. He’s just about ready to go back to Louis when someone taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around to see who it is, he’s faced with Nick. 

 

“You alright?” Nick greets him. “Where’s Louis?”

 

“He’s inside.” Harry replies. “I just needed a bit of air.”

 

Nick smiles, almost like he’s relieved. It’s nice that Nick does still care for him in some way and wants to see him happy.

 

“So you made boyfriend?” he says with a smirk.

 

“Yeah.” Harry blushes, he can feel the heat with his cheeks. “How did you know?”

 

“I was behind you guys in the drinks queue. I overheard your conversation.”

 

“Oh.” Harry blushes deeper. “That was actually the first time he’s called me his boyfriend.”

 

It feels a bit awkward between them for a moment, but then Nick steps forward and takes Harry into a hug.

 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Nick says sincerely.

 

“Thank you.” Harry answers and he really means it. “I better get back inside. Enjoy the rest of your night, Nick.”

 

“You too, Harry.”

 

Something about this feels final, like this is the last they’re going to see of each other, and Harry is weirdly ok with that. He’ll never regret Nick or what they had, it taught him a lot about himself. But now Nick feels like the past and is completely behind him, leaving him free to move on with Louis without Nick hanging over their heads.

 

He makes his way back to Louis, slipping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind when he finally reaches him. Louis leans back into him and angles his head so he can talk into Harry’s ear.

 

“You were gone a while.” Louis says.

 

“I ran into Nick.” Harry says. “He was just asking about us.”

 

“Us?” Louis asks.

 

“Us being together.”

 

“I see.” Louis says with a smirk. Harry doesn’t really understand why he’s smirking, but then Louis is coaxing him into a kiss and he doesn’t pay it a second thought.

 

…

 

Somehow, they’ve managed to make it until the sun has risen.

 

Harry’s not going to lie, the alcohol has completely worn off and he’s crashing hard. He’s wondering if he yawns again he’ll cause himself to get lockjaw. However, the most wonderful thing is that Louis has an arm wrapped around his waist and is leaning into him and he’s all warm and lovely and Harry still has a zip of residual arousal flowing through his veins. Niall has his arm around some girl and is singing at the top of his lungs even though its barely six in the morning - the alcohol hasn’t quite worn off for him - but Harry has never felt happier. His final Summer Ball has turned out to be more than he could have ever imagined.

 

“Shall we go and get McDonalds breakfast?” Niall suggests. “I’m fucking starving.”

 

“That, Niall, is a brilliant idea.” Louis says and so instead of going straight home, they bribe the taxi driver to take them through the Drive-Thru.

 

With McDonalds breakfast in hand, Louis and Harry traipse up the stairs to Harry’s flat and Harry’s beginning to wonder how this is going to go. He doesn’t know how to approach the subject of sex with Louis and Louis doesn’t seem all that into it anymore.

 

Harry slides his keys into the lock and then suddenly there’s warmth over every inch of his back, warmth that smells a lot like Louis.

 

“Once you let us in, you’re going to hand your breakfast to me and then you’re going to go to your bedroom and wait for me.” Louis says into his ear and the tone of his voice is sultry yet demanding.

 

So Harry was mistaken. Louis is very much into it and Harry’s heart is beating so hard with anticipation. His hands have started shaking too and Louis notices as Harry holds out his bag of breakfast for Louis to take once they’re inside.

 

“Are you ok? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Louis checks.

 

“I’m fine. It’s not really nerves, well, maybe, like a little bit, but for the most part its not.”

 

Louis seems to sag in relief. “Good.” He takes Harry’s bag from him. “Come here.”

 

Harry does as he’s told, walking towards Louis until they’re toe to toe. Louis gently cups Harry’s face and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

 

“Now go.” he demands and lightly taps him on the arse. Hopefully that’s a promise for more.

 

When Harry reaches his bedroom, he struggles to think of what to do. Weirdly the first thing that comes to mind is to take off his shoes, so he kicks them off and takes off his socks while he’s there. Then Harry decides it would probably be sensible to find lube…but then he remembers that he doesn’t have any condoms. He and Nick didn’t use them. He begins to panic as he sets the lube on his bedside table, which is also when Louis slides open his bedroom door and also comes in minus his shoes but holding two glasses of water.

 

“I don’t have any condoms.” Harry blurts.

 

Louis doesn’t say anything, he just reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his wallet. Then out of his wallet he slips out a foil packet. At least one of them had thought ahead.

 

Slowly, Louis approaches Harry, shedding his jacket on the way. Harry makes to take off his, but Louis’ hand shoots out to grab his wrist.

 

“Did I say you could take that off?” Harry’s mouth dries and arousal floods his whole body. He shakes his head. “I’m going to undress you. Understood?” Harry nods.

 

Letting go of Harry’s wrist, Louis tosses the condom onto the beside table next to the bottle of lube. Then he slowly pushes Harry’s jacket off of his shoulders, his steely blue eyes latching onto Harry’s and only breaking contact for the split second it takes to blink. The next thing he does is untuck his shirt, but he does it so slowly that tickle of the fabric electrifies Harry’s skin. He feels like he’s buzzing and his dick is already throbbing. Button by button, Louis undoes Harry’s shirt, but unlike his jacket, he doesn’t push it off of his shoulders, he leaves it hanging open and instead reaches up to cup Harry’s neck before pushing his thumb into one of Harry’s marks. 

 

Harry bites his lip to contain the whimper that wants to slip out. Louis glares at him before he receives a sharp slap on his behind in admonishment.

 

“I want to hear you.” Louis whispers and then he presses his thumb into the mark again at the same time as he dips down to take one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth.

 

It’s so much all at once that Harry has no chance of holding anything in. He can barely hold himself up. His knees already feel weak and they’ve only just started. Louis is torturous in his actions too. He swirls his tongue and sucks as if he was sucking Harry’s cock, and Harry has already had the pleasure of knowing what that feels like. Then, Louis drags his finger nails along Harry’s rib cage and even though his nails are blunt, there’s still a burn there and it feels so good that Harry’s hips stutter. Harry is desperate to touch Louis, he wants to grab any part of him he can and he can only resist for so long before he reaches out to grab Louis’ hips.

 

Louis tuts. “Did I say you can touch?” Harry shakes his head. “Answer me.” Louis demands.

 

“No.” Harry says and his voice is so husky it sounds like he’s losing it.

 

“You’ve got one more chance. Touch me again without my say and I’ll tie your hands.”

 

Harry lets go quickly but there’s so much arousal running through his system at the prospect of being tied up that he actually begins to vibrate with it. His hands are shaking and his knees are shaking. Louis must notice too because he forgets about his teasing torture and completely undresses Harry before telling him to get on the bed.

 

Once Harry’s horizontal, he feels like he can control himself a bit better. He still feels like he stuck on vibrate, but at least now he can grip the sheets between his fingers instead of reaching out for Louis.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Harry.” Louis breathes and then he starts stripping.

 

Harry’s mouth runs dry as inch by inch, Louis’ skin is revealed. He wishes he could touch every part of it, run his mouth along it, kiss and suck and bite. Louis is hard and beautiful and resembles some kind of god as he climbs onto the bed until he’s got a knee either side of Harry’s hips.

 

“Lou.” Harry whimpers, and he doesn’t even really know what he’s asking for.

 

Luckily for him, Louis doesn’t ask, he instead plants a lingering kiss on his lips before trailing kisses down Harry’s neck. In between each one he nips at Harry’s skin and it leaves behind a quick, sharp pain and sensitises Harry’s skin so much that he’s pretty sure Louis could breath on his cock and he’d come. But Louis is avoiding his cock, he’s even being careful not to brush it with his bare body and it’s driving Harry insane. He doesn’t just want Louis’ touch, he _needs_ it.

 

After a few nips to Harry’s hipbones, Louis moves further down and Harry thinks he’s finally going to get what he wants, but instead, Louis begins sucking a vicious love bite onto Harry’s inner thigh. It’s one of his most sensitive places and he groans loud and long, pre-come blurting from his tip.

 

Satisfied, Louis unlatches and gently pushes Harry’s legs up so they’re bent towards his chest and exposes him completely.

 

“Reach out and grab the lube for me.” Louis asks him softly.

 

Harry does as he’s told, but once he manages to grip hold of it, Louis licks around his hole. It’s so warm and wet and feels delicious, so good in fact that Harry jerks and the lube goes flying from the bedside table to the floor. The clatter startles Louis and he pulls away. He looks over the edge of the bed and spies the line lying uselessly on the floor. Harry watches him for his reaction, he can feel the energy shift in the air. 

 

Without looking at him, Louis demands, “Hands and knees. Now.”

 

Harry flips over quickly and shuffles onto his hands and knees, arse presented and heart beating rapidly in hopeful glee. He feels the weight on the bed shift, presumably as Louis reaches down to get the fallen lube before he settles again and he feels warm hands rubbing over his backside. 

 

“You’re going to count.” Louis tells him and then the first sharp slap hits him on his right cheek. “Count.”

 

“One.” Harry sighs. His blood is thrumming and his dick is throbbing and he can feel his body loosening. Louis gives him two more in quick succession on alternate cheeks and he can feel his flesh warming and getting more sensitive. A few warm kisses are spread along his spine as Louis massages his arse and then he receives another hit, harder than the last three. “Four.” he slurs.

 

“One more and then I’ll fuck you.” Louis promises and all Harry can do is nod into the pillow.

 

“Yes, please, Lou.”

 

Evidently, that seems to do something for Louis because he hits him hard and doesn’t even wait for Harry to count it off before he slides a lubed up finger into Harry’s hole. Harry is surprised by it, but he’s do ready and the slide is so good that he instinctively grinds back onto Louis’ finger.

 

“Shit, Harry.” Louis groans. “Can you take another?”

 

“Please, Lou.” Harry begs. “Please.”

 

He feels Louis’ chest against his back and sighs at the contact. Louis is so warm and having Louis cover him makes him feel safe. He turns his head to side and Louis catches his lips, his tongue dipping in to stroke Harry’s for just one languid swipe before he pulls off. He then kisses Harry’s shoulder and Harry is filled with so much affection that Louis’ second finger sliding into him shocks him and he tenses for just a split second, but Louis is there sprinkling little pecks over his skin and he relaxes enough to ease the slide.

 

“Good?” Louis asks.

 

“Good.” Harry parrots and then Louis does something magical with his fingers and presses right up against his prostate. “Oh, shit.”

 

Once Louis knows he’s found Harry’s spot, he downright abuses it. He crooks and scissors his fingers and massages and is absolutely relentless. Harry’s not even aware of the sounds he’s making but he knows he’s writhing and sweating and he can feel himself already getting close to the edge.

 

“Do you think you can come twice, Harry?” Louis asks him. Harry’s too incoherent to answer. He just wants to come. He feels like he’s been teased within an inch of his life and he’s so hard it’s painful. He just continues to grind back on Louis’ fingers. “Harry.” Louis barks and spanks him hard. Its enough to bring him back. “Do you think you can come twice?”

 

“I don’t know.” he says, honestly. But then he considers how turned on he’s been all night and how desperate he is right now and he knows that one orgasm won’t be enough. “Yes.” he decides. “I can, I promise, Lou.”

 

Louis pauses for a minute as he considers Harry’s answer and then all of a sudden there’s a third finger added into the mix and Louis crooks them just right and Harry comes hard. He feels it on his thighs and he can feel his entire body shaking and he’s pretty sure he’s just woken up the entire building with the sound he’s just made.

 

“Holy fu-…Harry, you’re a wet dream come true.”

 

Harry’s not sure he’s completely lucid yet. Everything feels fuzzy and lovely but he can feel gentle hands on his back. Slowly he unfolds himself and rolls over onto his back. He’s still shaking but then he sees Louis in his line of vision lying down next to him and he feels fingers combing his hair back.

 

“You ok?” Louis asks gently.

 

“Mmm.” Harry hums.

 

“You’re still half hard.” he then giggles.

 

“You’re still very hard.” Harry smirks, his hand sneaking out to take hold of Louis’ very red, very hard cock.

 

Louis reaches out and grabs his wrist to stop him. “If you touch me, I’ll come. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on.”

 

That statement alone is enough to get Harry’s arousal kicked up a few notches again. He’s never felt this liberated during sex and he’s never felt so attractive and attracted to someone. The fact he turns Louis on so much that he’s close to coming without even being touched makes him feel like he’s on top of the world, and considering the orgasm he’s just had, that’s saying a lot.

 

“Will you fuck me now?” Harry asks.

 

Louis’ eyebrows raise. “You’re ready to go again, already?” Harry feels heat rise to his cheeks as he shyly nods. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s hot that you’re so hot for it.” Louis shifts so he can lean over Harry and grab the condom from the bedside table. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“How do you want to do it?” Harry replies. So far he feels like this has been very much about him. This is the first touch Louis is going to get so he wants it to be what Louis wants. “You pick.”

 

“Are you ok on your back? I want to see your face.”

 

Harry can’t do anything except nod dumbly. Harry doesn’t have much experience in terms of sex positions, but out of the ones he’s tried, simple missionary is his favourite. He likes the closeness of it, he loves the burn and stretch he feels in his hamstrings and it’s the perfect position for kissing and he _loves_ kissing Louis.

 

They roll together, Harry adjusting himself until he’s comfortable before slipping two finger inside himself while Louis slides on the condom. 

 

“Do you need more lube?” Louis checks. He’s still wet, but because it’s been a while, he nods just to be on the safe side. Louis slicks up the condom with more lube and Harry removes his fingers so he can pull his legs up to his chest. “Ready?”

 

Harry nods again and then he feels Louis tip, slick at his hole before Louis applies gentle pressure and the tip slides past his rim. The slide is easy because Harry is so relaxed from his previous orgasm so Louis pushes forward until the fronts of his thighs meet Harry’s arse. They both groan at the feeling. The feeling of being full is exquisite. The fact that he’s full with Louis is only heightening Harry’s pleasure. He wants to beg Louis to move but he also just wants to enjoy this feeling for a little longer.

 

“Can I move?” Louis asks, his voice strained as if he’s holding himself back.

 

“Please.” Harry answers.

 

Slowly, Louis pulls back, before he pushes back in so hard Harry shifts up the bed and he nails Harry’s prostate on the first go. Harry barks out a moan at the same time as Louis collapses onto his forearms and suddenly Louis’ heat and smell his overwhelming Harry in the best way. Louis starts to pump his hips in earnest and both of them are gasping and grabbing at each other as if they’re grappling onto the edges of their control. Harry’s mind is going to that wonderful, fuzzy place again and he can feel his balls tightening warning the onset of his second orgasm. Louis is biting at his neck and shoulder and his groan is enough to fuel Harry’s imagination for a lifetime and even more. Louis is glorious. Louis is going to ruin Harry for any other man. Secretly he’s hoping there’ll be no other man after Louis, but that might be a bit much to pronounce considering they haven’t even been official for twenty-four hours no matter how sex clouded his brain is.

 

It feels like time has slowed down and sped up all at once. Harry’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last because his inner thighs are spasming and his toes are tingling and his hips are stuttering. He’s also got a pleasant warmth in his lower belly. He’s teetering on the edge of orgasm. The trouble is he can’t figure out what he needs to get him over the edge. 

 

Thankfully, Louis seems to be able to read him and buries his head in between Harry’s neck and shoulder. At the same time as he bites into a mark he’s previously made, Louis presses his thumb into the one on Harry’s inner thigh and that’s it. Harry free falls into the most glorious orgasm he’s ever experienced. It feels like it’s not going to stop. In his ear, he can hear Louis moaning and then, as if he wasn’t already lost in sensation, he feels Louis shoot into the condom. 

 

The two of them are panting heavily and he can feel Louis shaking. When he feels like he’s come back to earth he opens his eyes to find Louis already looking at him. They hold eye contact for just a second before they both meet in the middle for a delicate kiss. They can’t continue it for long, but Louis just slowly pulls out and rolls to the side of Harry so they can cuddle despite the mess. Harry thinks Louis is maybe the best person in the world because he knows for a fact Louis is in a wet patch and Harry has come drying on his tummy, but Louis is still spooning him without a single care.

 

“Good?” Louis asks drowsily.

 

“Mm.” Harry hums in response. He feels sleepy and languid and blissed out. “You good?”

 

“I’m brilliant.” Louis replies and kisses his shoulder. If Harry weren’t already a puddle of goo, he’d melt into one.

 

They lie there, coming down and cuddling for what feels like an eternity. Harry is dozing in and out but he can still hear a faint gurgling.

 

“Is that your stomach?” Harry mumbles sleepily.

 

“Yeah, I’m fucking starving.” Louis mumbles back.

 

“We still have McDonalds in the kitchen.”

“Shall we eat it and then pass out for the rest of the day?”

 

“I love the way you think.”

 

Half an hour later, with a full belly and a Louis blanket, Harry falls asleep feeling happier than he thought he ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: [emstyles94x.tumblr.com](emstyles94x.tumblr.com)


End file.
